Where Dreams Come True
by rosebud24
Summary: Sang and her boys have recently moved in together, and are content in life and relationship. The boys decide it's time for some R&R, no Academy business, and surprise their girl with a vacation. Pure fluff. Sang/The Boys
1. Chapter 1: You're Hiding Something

I put my last book on my shelf and turn around putting my hands on my hips to look at my new room. I finally had everything put away, and I couldn't be more relieved.

We did it. Finally. It took a while—and getting together took even longer—but it doesn't matter now. We're together _now_. That's really all that matters.

I now live under the same roof as all my boys, and it feels _great_. I'm practically giddy. No, scratch that, I am _completely_ giddy. We're not separated and they all come home to me, and me to them. I never have to lay in bed at night wondering if one of the less desirable parents made an appearance at their son's house. No more abusive parents to worry about. I'll always know that for the most part, they're all safe.

At first, Uncle and Erica were concerned about us all moving in together so quickly (though not all that quickly, it'd been 3 years before we decided it was time), but after some long discussions (mostly telling them we're adults and can make our own decisions and mistakes, though their concern was appreciated) and promises to check in regularly, they finally relented. Not that they could argue much, considering we're all over eighteen. They've been around us long enough and realize how strong our bond is. And they don't live all that far away. Their support has been amazing and I wouldn't have anyone else as honorary parents.

Plus they trust us.

Trust your family. Words every one of us live by. And so much so, that I got a wall hanging with those words printed on it. I also got one saying "Family is a choice," and I want to see if Silas would be willing to make me the last one I want: "Family First." All of these things took me far too long to understand, but now they are so important to me, because I get it now. These boys are my family, as are Erica, Uncle, and Jessica. And I wouldn't have it any other way. I don't think I could ever be happier. As long as long as they want me, I'm here.

I feel arms wrap around me from behind, and I lean into their chest, laying my hands on their forearms, inhaling the spring soap. I sigh contentedly.

"You look like you're thinking deeply about something, sweetheart," he murmurs in my ear.

"Just thinking about how happy I am," I respond, leaning my head back onto his shoulder.

"Happy?"

I nod. "Mmhmm. Happy we don't have to worry about that awful school, or any of its less than desirable inhabitants. Happy we don't have to worry about crazy stalkers with ill-conceived agendas." I smile. "Happy to be with you all. That's really it. Just...happy."

I feel him smile into my hair. "Mmm. Yes. And we are happy to have you, as well." He let out a little chuckle. "To be honest, all that other stuff, which ended a couple years ago, mind you," he teased, "never really hindered our happiness, wouldn't you agree?"

He's right, as always. "Yes, but it was a pain in our behinds."

"You're right. But it's behind us now, and we can look forward," he squeezes his arms tighter around my waist, "forward to family. This family."

I turn in his arms to face him. I wrap my arms round his neck, bringing his face down to mine and give him a soft kiss. I pull away slightly, meeting his steel eyes, "Yes, this family. _Our_ family."

He touches his forehead to mine. "Our family," he echoes. He kisses me this time, and it's longer. It's sweet and loving, but it still sends shivers down my spine. I don't think that'll ever stop. Kissing nine different guys, all whom are very different from each other, I think can keep it feeling like the first time for—I hope—the rest of our lives.

We pull apart again, and I smile at him. "And my, hopefully, impending graduation from the Academy," I say brightly.

He gives a smile right back. I stare at it. My left hand comes around to his lips and I trace my fingers over them. "I remember when you first gave me this smile. It was quite the shock to the system," I joked.

"Do you now?" he questioned with an arched brow.

"Mmhmm." I nodded. "It was the day after my first real squabble with North and I flipped him. I had only recently learned to do that, you know." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You took me to the lake," I started, lost in the memory now, still absentmindedly tracing his lips, "and you told me about your childhood...about your mom. You were telling me how the boys weren't used to having a girl around, and you were telling me how strong I was. Then you smiled this full smile at me, and I wasn't expecting it—it made my heart race. It was beautiful." I looked into his eyes now. "I love your real smiles, Owen. I'm glad you show them more often now."

His smile gets even bigger. I giggle, looking at his mouth, again, wanting to cover it with mine once more.

"You give me reason to, sweetheart." He tucks a loose piece of hair behind my ear. "And as long as you're around, I'll always have it." He pecks my nose. I bite my lip, blushing a little. They still do that to me. Another thing that will probably never go away.

I poke a finger into his chest. "Just don't get rid of that little one, your millimeter one, either. I like that when you give it to me, it's like we share a secret."

H grabs the hand that poked him and his eyes shine in humor. "Really, now?"

"Yes," I say matter-of-factly. "Like we ate all the chocolate in the world, and we're hiding it from Luke and North, though for different reasons, obviously." He snorts out a laugh, but quickly smothers it. Owen would never admit it to anyone else, but one of his favorite things in the world is chocolate. He doesn't indulge often, though, says it's a good exercise in self-control. Whatever. I look back up from him, my attention being drawn away from his lips. I lower my voice to a volume that's more of a whisper, "It's also kind of sexy," his eyes darken a little, "it usually comes out when you've got your serious face on, and you're trying not to show too much outward emotion, but something made you crack the tiniest bit, and you just can't help yourself and it escapes, but clearly you don't care that it's showing, otherwise you'd quickly mask it, which I've seen you do, but not very often."

He just stares at me. Did I say something wrong? I tilt my head in question at him.

"You continue to amaze me, Sang. I think you know us better than we know ourselves."

"Isn't that how it usually is?" I tease. "I'm pretty sure the same goes for you guys with me."

"Touché," he smirks. He starts to back up, sliding his hands into mine, backing towards the door, pulling me with him. "Come on, North made lunch, I'm sure he's anxious to feed you. He doesn't think you've eaten enough lately." Owen looks intently at my face. He frowns. "He may have a point."

We walk hand-in-hand down the hall and down the stairs, making our way to our brand new kitchen. Everything has been put away by the Taylor brothers, as they know best how to organize everything to make things run efficiently. With such a large family, efficiency is key. I knew they'd be able to do it.

I walk over to the island where North is standing with four sandwiches in front of him, his back turned towards me. I take the chance to jump on his back, my arms catching myself around his neck.

"Baby!" he says, startled.

I'm giggling like a maniac. "Hi, North Star!"

"Baby, don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack, and you could've hurt yourself," he reprimands me, while moving me to his front, nudging my legs until they wrap around his hips. He leans backwards against the counter, supporting my butt with his arms. I think I hear Owen chuckling behind us.

I pout at him, "I'm sorry, North."

His face softens. "It's okay, Baby." He leans down and kisses me softly. He pulls away and I grin at him. I smell the food and realize how hungry I am. "Owen says you have a sandwich for me?"

He looks surprised momentarily, but recovers quickly and takes one hand from underneath my butt and reaches behind him and hands me a plate with a sandwich on it. I take it with my right hand, but keep my left hand around his neck so I don't fall. This isn't going to work. I loosen my legs to try to get down from North's arms so I can go eat, but he just tightens them around me. "North, you can put me down now," I whisper, thinking maybe he didn't realize I had to go sit down and eat.

"Nuh uh, you're fine," he says, unconcerned. My eyebrows furrow, and I look behind me at Owen. He looks at me with one eyebrow raised. I silently try to ask him if he could help me get down, gesturing with my plate.

"Mr. Taylor, Miss Sorenson needs to eat, and she can't do that in her current position. It's a bit inhibiting, and might I say, unsafe." I send him a grateful look. He returns it with a nod and a smirk.

"Shit. Yeah. Sorry, Sang Baby," he apologizes while putting me down carefully so my sandwich doesn't fall.

I give North a smile, "It's okay North Star. Will you come sit and eat with me?"

His face lights up, "Of course I will, Baby." He grabs the three remaining plates and we go to the kitchen table with Owen, who pulls out a chair for me before sitting down next to me. North sets a sandwich in front of Owen, and at the two spot across from us. He sits across from me and starts to eat.

I look at the empty place at the table, "Who's is that?" I ask—I didn't think I heard anyone else in the house—though it is quite a large home, so I might have missed something.

North looks up at me and looks at where I was pointing, and looks to me again. "It's Doc's. He had to quick do something, said he'd be back quickly, and to make him whatever I was making you for lunch." I nod, and start on my sandwich. Yum! Turkey and avocado. My favorite. I hum, enjoying the taste of my sandwich.

I feel a hand lay itself on my thigh and give it a squeeze. Swallowing my bite, I turn to Owen and smile at him. I peck him on the cheek.

"Mmm, my favorite. It's so good North!" I exclaim. North is looking at me, eyes shining, lips smiling. "You're welcome, Baby."

"So where are the others? I mean, besides Sean," I question. I thought for the most part, we were all free today. That means they were supposed to be here. And they're not. How rude.

North answers me, "Uncle had some last minute sick calls into work, so Gabe and Luke went to fill in the lunch shift, but they'll be back right after. We told Uncle we needed every one for dinner." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Owen shoot North a look. North freezes, sandwich halfway to his open mouth. What's that? Did he say something he shouldn't've?

"I mean, not that I don't want everyone here for dinner, I prefer it actually, but why does everyone need to be here?" I ask suspiciously, my eyes narrowed, looking between the two boys.

Owen controls his face and looks at me with a smile, "We just thought it would be nice to have a dinner together, seeing as we haven't had the chance to have all ten of us for dinner in a while. We've been so busy." I beam at him and North.

"That's perfect!" I squeal. I take the opportunity to jump on Owen, hugging him. He's momentarily surprised, but is quick to return the hug. He laughs at my exuberance. I think I hear North let out a sigh of relief, but I'm not sure. I'm too focused on and excited about the fact I definitely get all nine of my boys tonight to myself!

Owen continues talking from where he left off before I mauled him, "We also wanted to celebrate our official moving in."

"We're in?! All the boxes are unpacked? But I thought Luke—"

"Gabriel got fed up and took it upon himself to get Luke's stuff put away. I don't fucking blame him, though. Luke was being fucking irritating about it," North grumbles.

"I do believe Luke was being a nuisance purposefully. Every time he left his room, he let out an evil cackle," Owen chuckled. He found this funny, did he?

I playfully slapped at his chest, but he caught my hand with his, I mock-sternly told him, "Owen, be nice!"

He has a mischievous glint in his eye. "Yes, my dear," he purred, my eyes widened at his tone. He then quickly pecked my nose, seemingly satisfied with himself. I pouted at him.

Looking to North, I see him gaping at the man beside me. "You know, Owen, I don't think I'll ever take you seriously again. I don't think I can ever get used to it."

"Well, get used to it," Owen glares. "And you _better_ take me seriously, or you'll be getting hours every day for the rest of your life." North eyes are wide and he starts sputtering, and I'm giggling maniacally.

"Don't worry, North, Pookie will keep our big bad Leader Number 2 in line, won't you, Pumpkin?" I nod and continue to giggle as Sean passes by me, booping my nose. I didn't hear him get home. How odd. I'm usually so attuned to the sounds around me, and Sean isn't exactly Mr. Ninja. That title is reserved for Luke.

He halts suddenly and turns to me, "Ah ah ah! What's our rule about giggling?" I can't stop them. The giggles just continue to pour out of me. I also may or may not know what happens if I giggle around Sean and I may or may not encourage it...

"Fine. If a doctor must." He rolls his eyes and lets out an exaggerated sigh. "One doctor-prescribed cure for the giggles coming right up!" And he swoops down crushing his lips to mine. Our lips move together for a moment, until we hear a throat being cleared. We pull apart, Sean winks at me and I blush, biting my lip. Sean moves to his seat at the table with the sandwich and sits down.

"Number 2, Dr. Green? And I would appreciate if you didn't encourage undermining of my authority," Owen snaps. I put a hand to his arm in a calming gesture.

This is a common topic of conversation between Owen and myself when we're alone. He had been wanting to be less formal with me now that we were together (and to some extent, the other boys as well), but was hesitant, due to how he thought some of the boys might see it as an opportunity to not follow orders. I told him it would probably take some getting used to, but that they were all Academy, and knew how it worked. He thought that his formal façade is what made him a good leader, and that losing that, he'd lose his position. He has his need for control, which I understand, he thought he'd lose that control. And he thought he almost did, when we had our re-rankings done once I officially joined the team—the Academy. I knew he was safe with his title, expecting him to stay leader, but to my surprise, we officially tied, and agreed to share main leadership. But it's been hard on him having someone with just as much authority as him, and it's something we've been working on.

I don't think it will get that way with the boys, but we'll see. We all still have a lot to learn about one another. Sure they were a team years before they met me, but they never been in a relationship with same person as one another. This relationship is still new compared to how long they all knew each other before they met me. It's also a very different kind of relationship than they had expected to be in. We're all learning here. We haven't had much time to figure out the kinks as we've been moving a thousand miles per hour since we met. But once I graduate (crossing my fingers), it should slow down a little. Or at least that's what the boys have told me.

Sean gives Owen a look, "Owen, I'm not undermining your authority, and neither will any of the other boys, including North. But we can't have you giving out unnecessary hours. You know us, Owen, we like to give each other crap. And this new-ish side of you, well, it's kind of prime opportunity," he teases. I'm not sure Sean's line of reasoning is making things better. "And yes, Number 2, we all know who holds the reigns around here," Sean ends with a smirk, winking at me, trying to lighten the suddenly serious mood.

Owen lets out a breath. "I know, it's all learning right now." Owen scrubs at his face with his palms. I wrap my arms around his torso in a hug. He drops an arm around my shoulders and pulls me close. I rest my head on his shoulder. I feel him kiss the top of my head, and I sigh at the contact.

"I love you, Owen."

"As I love you, Sang." He leans down to whisper in the ear that's not resting against him, "Thank you. You always know what I need." All my boys have their insecurities, Owen included. I'm just glad he doesn't resent me for my rank.

I turn my head and meet his lips, as just an extra little bit of comfort and reassurance. He welcomes the kiss gladly.

Giving Owen one last squeeze, I extract myself from him and turn to the other boys at the table, though Owen keeps an arm around my shoulders. "Now where were we? Oh, yes! Luke and Meanie are at the diner, the others are..." I trail off, encouraging them to fill me in.

"Shit. Right. Kota had to go to his mom's house, Erica wanted to talk to him. Vic, Silas, and Nate are at Victor's, and on their way here, and they're dropping Silas off at his house so Silas can get his car. They should be here soon," North finished, clearing his throat.

"So the last ones to get here will probably be Luke and Gabriel?" I question. I think the lunch rush at the diner lasts for about another hour and a half. North nods an answer.

"Alright!" I clap my hands together, for emphasis. "What am I making for dinner? It needs to be good if we're all going to be here." I grin at the three of my boys.

Sean cocks an eyebrow at me. "Who says _you're_ cookin', good lookin'?" A giggle escapes me, but I quickly smother it. He gives me a mock-stern look. " _We're_ all gonna cook for _you_ , Pookie!" It was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"What he _means_ , my dear, is that he will supervise the kitchen in his doctorly ways, while Luke, North, and I cook, and the others keep you occupied so you don't try to help."

"But—"

"Don't worry, we won't let him touch the food or cooking appliances," he says, his voice laced in humor. That's not what I was going to say. I guess I won't be arguing this.

Sean gets a hurt look on his face, and dramatically clutches at his heart "Owen! You wound me."

"I'm sure you'll survive," Owen states drily. "You should know; you _are_ a doctor." He uses Sean's frequently used phrase against him, making me giggle. I'm not quick enough in stopping this time and Sean shoots me a look and points a finger at me. I clamp my lips shut, stopping the giggles, but not the snort that escapes, nor the mirth running through me.

I hide my face in Owen's shoulder.

"That girl is trouble," Sean states, though I don't think to anyone in particular.

"Oy! That's what I keep fucking telling you! But _nooo_. No one fucking listens to Gabriel," Meanie exclaims, walking into the kitchen.

I pout at him. "Meanie..."

"No! Nope! Fucking no. Oy! Put that damn lip away." He pokes at it. "No pouting allowed tonight! Why? Because I fucking say so." He leans down to peck my lips, and simultaneously nips at my bottom lip. The sensation sends tingles down my spine, and I shiver a little.

North decides to speak up, "I thought you were at the diner? Shouldn't you have at least an hour left?"

Gabriel pulls out the chair next to me and plops down in it, grabbing my legs and pulling them into his lap. Owen shifts so I'm leaning into him at a more comfortable angle.

"Uncle let Luke and I go early. Luke's still there though, said he needed to talk to Uncle about something." I saw Gabriel cast a quick glance at me. I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't been looking into his bright blue eyes. Okay. There's definitely something they're not telling me. I narrow my eyes at them in suspicion. Either they're getting worse at hiding things from me, or I'm getting better at reading them than I had even been before. Owen always said my perceptiveness was one of the first Academy qualities he noticed in me. Along with a desire to learn and _do_.

They all ignored my look, though. Either completely, or just giving me a smile. I crane my neck so I can look at Owen's face.

"Wait until dinner," is all he says, placing a kiss to my forehead. I just let out a sigh. I once again relax against him, deciding to leave it. I trust them to tell me. And if they don't, well...

I settle to listen to their conversations flowing around me. I love listening to their voices. They calm me and I would be content to do this for the rest of my life and never have to say another word. But I understand that they get just as much joy from my voice as I do theirs. Besides, Luke and North would freak out, due to their history, and I can't do that to them. I made the mistake once, and I never want to see North that way again.

I hear our front door close, and someone walking closer to the kitchen. Sounds like Kota.

I look up, grinning, just as he walks through the entryway. He meets my gaze and smiles in return, and starts my way. He looks happy, it must have been a good visit with his mom. I comment as such after he gives me a kiss and we murmur quiet greetings.

"Yeah, it was good. She's thinking about moving Jessica into my old room, and turning Jessica's room into either a crafting room or a walk-in closet for herself. I didn't know she was interested in either of those things," he looks a little flabbergasted at this information, "but I think that since she has the space now, she wants to do something for herself, and let Jess have more privacy."

North speaks up, "Does she want our help with any of it?" Academy boys. So kind and eager to help others. I think I swoon a little.

Kota shakes his head and says, "No, she didn't even want to tell me about it, but thought she should ask me about Jess moving to my room, just incase I had something against it. I don't obviously, because I don't _think_ I'll ever move back there..." he shoots an uncertain look in my direction, and I catch it though I'm sure he didn't intend for me to see it.

I narrow my eyes at him, because yeah, I'm a little offended. "Dakota Jameson Lee!" I use my newly acquired "girlfriend" voice. Which is only slightly different to my "team leader" voice, and sounds similar to Erica's "mom" voice. It's a flinch-inducing tone.

And as expected, Kota looks properly chastised at my tone. I continue, "I don't know how you keep having these thoughts in your head that I'll leave you, and frankly, I'm a little insulted. I thought we were through this. I mean, we've talked about _marriage_ ," I hiss.

Kota looks at me pained. "God, sweetheart, I know, I know. But I just—"

"'But' nothing!" I sit up straight, Owen's arm falling from my shoulders, but it's not long before he's touching me again, as he takes my hand, trying to soothe me. But I am un-soothable right now. I don't care if that's not a word. I notice the other guys have gone quiet, North is glaring at Kota, Meanie has his face in his hand, Owen looks worried, and Sean looks like he's trying not to laugh. This isn't funny. I don't know how many times Kota and I have gone through this. I'm sick of it. I'm not leaving him, or them, dang it! Why can't he get that through his thick, genius skull! Oh, how quickly things can escalate.

I let a frustrated scream out, and stand up, causing my hand to be ripped from Owen's. I try to give the guys at the table an apologetic look, but I don't think I succeed, and I storm out of the kitchen. The last thing I hear before I'm out of earshot is a snarled, "You better go fucking fix this." Owen doesn't swear often, but you know he means business when he does, and if he uses the f-word, well...you better fix whatever you broke because he's about to break you physically—or not. I'm not sure. No one's never _not_ fixed things.

On my way to my room, I cross through the foyer, and Victor, Silas, and Nathan have just gotten home.

"Aggele!" Silas exclaims with a huge smile on his face. His voice causes Victor and Nathan to turn to me. And all three of their smiling faces drop simultaneously at the apparent expression on mine.

I hear three versions of my name being said, questioning what's wrong. I open my mouth, but instead of words, a sob comes out, and the tears start to fall. Instead of facing them, I turn and run the rest of way to my room.

"Princess! Sang!" I hear Victor shout from behind me. I don't stop and just keep booking it to my room. I get there and slam my door shut, locking it. Not that it will stop any of them. I lean my back against the door and slide to the floor. I bury my head into my knees and let the sobs loose. Why does he do this? I love him, he loves me, what more does he need? We're living together now, for Pete's sake!

The door vibrates behind me as someone pounds on it. "Princess?" Victor sounds worried. Why do they always worry? _Probably for the same reason you always worry, Sang._ Point. Victor's voice floats through the door, "Princess, come on let's talk this out. Or just you and Kota can. Whatever you want, just don't cry. We can't stand when you cry. Especially when we're the reason." I'll cry as much as I want to, thankyouverymuch.

I let out a mental sigh. Maybe I'm overreacting. I should have let Kota finish. Maybe it would have let me understand. I probably should have been calmer about it. I should have... No! I need Kota to understand I'm in this for the long haul. We all are. At least...I think we all are. Wait. What if he's not worried about _me_ , but it's that he's second-guessing _his_ decision? Oh god. That thought brings a new wave of sobs and tears. I'm surprised the boys haven't unlocked my door yet. Usually they're in here faster than this. I'm not complaining about being left alone right now, though.

I get a sudden thought and quickly make my way over to my desk and open my day planner. I flip to this month, and...yup, just as I suspected. I'm expecting my period soon. Sean says I get more emotional right before a period, and when he first told me that, well...let's just say it was just before my period. He was in the doghouse for that.

This time I sigh out loud, ending it with a hiccup. This doesn't lessen the hurt I feel right now, though. If it were any other time, there'd probably be less tears and steaming ears, and more of a rational argument. Oh, Kota. Remember when I said all my boys have their insecurities? Well, since meeting me, Kota's insecurity when it comes to me hasn't faded much, if at all. I really need to be more sensitive to it, but I'm not gonna just let him get away with it. I want to help him through it. Maybe the other eight will have some ideas.

"Sang, please talk to someone," Victor begs through the door. They sure do know how to wear me down. I take one more quick moment before getting up and opening the door.

Victor is standing at my door, a worried look on his face. "Go get Kota," I say flatly. "Please," I add. Victor doesn't move, as if he's waiting for something else. I give him a small smile, letting him know I'm okay. That must've been enough, because he nods, eyes blazing, and walks away.

I sag against the doorframe, defeated, eyes closed and forehead resting against the wood. I thought we had this figured all out. Kota and I have talked about this many times before and I thought we had gotten every concern out and squashed them all. Ugh! This is so frustrating. You know what? I'm just gonna listen to Kota. We'll figure this out...just like we did before.

"Sweetheart?" I hear Kota's voice to my left. It cracks a little with emotion.

I sigh and say, "Why? Why do you keep having doubts about us?" My voice quiet, almost desperately seeking answers.

"I'm so sorry. I don't mean to, but I keep thinking about our situation. I mean, the Academy has even said that not many groups like ours have–"

I stop him right there. "Right now, Kota, I'm talking about you and I. Just you and I. We'll worry about your group concerns later. But I think we need to work on the two of us first." And I do. I don't think we can work on his confidence in the group until we get his confidence in us—in _me_ —where it needs to be for this relationship to continue to work. I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but it's frustrating sometimes. I love these boys with everything that I am, though, and I'm willing to do anything, or nearly anything, to make this work.

Kota sighs and nods. "You're right."

"Okay," I start softly, "now why do you keep doubting my commitment to you?"

Kota scrubs at his face. He looks at me, his eyes tortured, and says, "I'm not good enough for you." His eyes tear up. I want to hug him, but I wait until he's finished. "I keep thinking about how much less I have to offer than the others, and how there are other guys out there you could leave me for." His voice catches on "leave."

I put my hands on either side of his face, and make sure he stays focused on my face as I talk to him. "You are _so_ good enough for me. You know, you're starting to sound like Gabriel, before he figured his stuff out," I smirked. "And you have so much to offer. Your knowledge is so useful, your leadership skills are fantastic, and you're so good at reasoning, that you're one of ten pieces that can help make this group work. Every one of us has our part, and yours is just as important as the next guy's. And you are so caring and loving, and I love you for it. You love me so good, Kota. And I'm not just talking about when we're intimate, but in the little things you do for me. The everyday things." I start to rub my thumb across his cheek as I speak to him. A calming gesture, but also an added emphasis. "The way you hold me, when you tuck a piece of hair behind my ear, the way you run your fingers over me when you hold me, when you carry my purse willingly and without complaint, when you hand me my jacket before I leave the house...all of that shows your love for me, and I impossibly love you more each time." I feel tears running down my cheeks now, matching the ones Kota has. I wipe his away. "I love you so much Kota, and I don't ever want to imagine life without you. Please don't imagine it either. It will just eat us up until we both go crazy. I don't want that to happen," I finish.

"I don't want that either." His voice is hoarse from the tears. He pulls me into a hug and rests his chin on the top of my head. "God, oh god, I never want to lose you Sang. I can't. None of us can. It would destroy us."

"I know. And you won't. It would destroy me if I ever lost the nine of you. Probably even if it was only one of you. You are all a part of me—mind, body, and soul. Please don't let that happen," I practically beg, near hysteria.

"Never. We'll never let that happen. I know you love me, and I love you, but sometimes the doubts just slip in."

"I know, but it will be okay. If you ever have those thoughts, just request a moment alone with me, and we'll just cuddle it out. Or talk, if it's needed." I look up at him. "Okay?"

He nods a small smile gracing his lips. "Okay." And then those lips meet mine. Our mouths finishing out the comforting of each other in a slow, sensual kiss.


	2. Chapter 2: All Together

Kota and I just hold each other for a while after our little heart-to-heart. We then make our way back down stairs to the others, hand-in-hand.

Walking into the kitchen, I release his hand and walk up to the three I had yet to say hello to.

"Hey, Peanut," Nathan greets, placing a peck on my nose, then my lips.

"Hi, Honey." I hug him tightly, earning a chuckle. "I missed you," I say morosely.

"Missed you, too, Peanut. We have all night together." Even though it won't be _just_ us. It's been the longest since I'd last seen Nathan. I'd seen the others at different moments since Nathan had left. He was away on assignment for four days and got home late last night. It was the longest one of my boys had been away from me in a while, and it sucked. Upon returning, he'd joined Victor and me in Victor's room, but I barely woke up to even notice that. Then he was gone before I woke up this morning.

I moved to my Prince next. He still has a concerned look on his face. I need to get rid of that ASAP. "Hello, Victor, my Prince." I bring him down to me and give him a soft kiss and whisper, "I love you, babe." I run my fingers through his hair trying to comfort him more. I feel bad for shutting him out when it wasn't even about him.

Victor lays his forehead on mine, meeting my gaze. "I love you, too, Princess." He strokes a finger down my cheek. "You okay? Everything alright?" he worries.

I nod. "Everything's fine. I'm sorry for shutting you out. Stop worrying," I murmur. He nods and steps back, the fire in his eyes burning a little brighter at my assertion.

"Aggele Mou!" Silas exclaims as I step up to him, wrapping me up in a hug. His arms are under my butt, so my head is above his and I'm looking down at him. Giggles erupt from me at his actions.

"Superman!" I squeal. I plant my hands on his shoulders for stability—don't need my North Star freaking out.

"Silas! Careful!" Speak of the devil, and he freaks out anyway. From my high position in the Greek's arms, I watch Silas stick an arm out and punch North's bicep. I just shake my head at the two.

Silas sets me down and brings my head up to face him and he starts placing kisses all over my face. Eyes, lips, cheek, nose, and forehead all get attention causing more giggles escape me. I hear a very Sean-like 'ahem' from somewhere behind me.

"I love you, Aggele," Silas states affectionately. I hum happily in response, giving him one last hug.

Pulling away from my Superman, I turn to the seven other boys present, and I seek out Kota's hand again from beside me. I bring it up to my mouth and kiss his knuckles.

"Everything okay, now?" Owen questions, needing confirmation that everything had been straightened out. We don't need any conflict during our day together. Well, we don't need any _more_.

I nod reassuringly and decide to change the subject. "How much longer will Luke be?" I ask the room.

"Not much longer. He's on his way home now," Meanie offers up sending a wink my way.

I feel the excitement build up within me, a large smile splitting my face, and it wasn't long before I started bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"Look how fucking cute she is! Isn't she just the cutest?" asks a dopey-eyed Meanie to nobody, though I see a couple agreeing head nods and soft smiles.

I just want Luke to get home now. Everyone's been so busy with assignments lately, we haven't had much time all together, and it sucks. Once Luke gets home, we'll all have the rest of the day and all night together. I'm super pumped.

Then I hear the front door slam closed. I briefly think Owen won't be pleased, but my main thought is that—

"Cupcake! I'm home!" A voice sings from the foyer. I jump into action immediately, racing towards the voice.

"Sang! Sweetie, careful!" I forget I'm still holding Kota's hand, so I nearly pull his arm right off.

"Oops. Sorry, Kota," I say remorsefully. "But Luke!" Back on track, and letting go this time, I finish my rush to the front door.

"Luke!" I squeal jumping into his waiting arms. "You're home!"

"I am! This is quite a welcome, Cupcake!" he exclaims, smacking a kiss on my lips. " _Not_ that I'm complaining. I could get used to a welcome like this," he says cheekily and winks. If they keep up all that winking, their eyelids will fall off. I should ask Sean about that.

Still wrapped around my sun, Luke walks into the kitchen where I see everyone retreating back to. They must have followed me to the foyer.

"Yeah, sure. But _you're_ _home_! That means we're _all_ home! All ten of us!" I inform him, my eyes wide as saucers. "For the rest of the day! This is a momentous occasion, babe!" Everyone starts laughing at my dramatics. Or maybe they continue laughing, I'm not sure. Whatever, I don't think they're seeing this my way. " _And_ I was told dinner was being made for me, so that must mean _something_ , right?" I hear snickers. "Also people are keeping secrets from me, and if they don't tell me soon, I'll use _my_ secret ways to get them out."

Luke speaks up at that, "Hey!" he barks accusingly to the rest of my boys. "You all were harping on me for not being able to keep a sec—" Luke is cut off by a hand covering his mouth, a few muffled noises escaping before he stops.

"Mr. Taylor, it would be unwise to continue your train of thought." I'm tempted to call them out (again) on their blatant secret-keeping, but they told me to wait. And wait I shall. Trust. Let them have their fun.

"Cupcake!" Luke suddenly exclaims breaking the silence, startling me from the place in his arms. "Why don't you, Kota, Gabe, Silas, Nathan, and Victor go entertain yourselves while North, Owen, Sean, and I busy ourselves in the kitchen, hm?"

"Okay!" I drop down from his hold, and grab the two closest hands, hoping they are two of the guys that are supposed to distract me (I'm guessing they are since they don't say anything), and walk out of the kitchen, three other boys following suit.

"Have fun, Pookie! I'll make you something good!" I hear a smack and an "Ow, Owen!" then a "You'll live. Now supervise." Before I am out of earshot. Their antics make me giggle a little.

Realizing I started going towards the back, to the pool, but I have no idea what we are doing, so I stop and a hard chest runs into me from behind, hands grabbing my arms so I didn't topple over.

"Whoa, there, Aggele. What's up?"

I turn to face the boys. I put an uncertain finger to my lip. "I just...did you guys have something planned? I don't know where you want me to go, I was kind of just...walking anywhere." I let out a hesitant chuckle.

"We can do whatever you want, Princess."

"BUT, I did pick up a movie today that you might want to watch," Meanie chimes in.

"Okay, what movie?" I ask, excited at the prospect of a surprise.

"You guys go to the theater and I'll go get the movie." With that, he rushes away.

The rest of them usher me in the direction of our home theater that the younger seven had insisted we have. "Come on, Peanut. Better do what Gabe says."

We get to the theater room and the boys arrange themselves among the seats. Kota on the couch, Victor on his left, Nathan on his right, and Silas dragged out a beanbag chair and set it near Victor's side.

The seating for the theater is a couch in the front row, and then two rows of three recliners each behind it. The rows are tiered higher than the one in front of it for better viewing, like a movie theater. At the front of the room, facing the seats, is the giant TV screen; a closet housing blankets, pillows, and the big bean bag chairs the boys bought when we first met; and a hidden entertainment center, housing the gaming consoles, controllers, console games, BluRay player, and DVDs.

I'm pulled onto Kota's lap on the couch, making my decision of where to sit for me. Our little tête-à-tête earlier seems to have him having difficulty separating from me at the moment. Not that I mind, as long as he shares my time with the others. I am going to need to give Honey some attention soon, but for now I hold his hand. I ask Kota if I hurt his arm earlier when I yanked it, but he says he is fine.

Gabriel comes in at that moment with a basket in hand and a wooden lap desk under his arm and makes his way over to me.

"Where's the movie? What movie is it?" I ask impatiently.

Meanie chuckles, setting the desk down. "This movie?" and with a flourish pulls a DVD case from the basket he's holding.

When I register what he's showing me I start making this really childish excited squeal and start bouncing in my seat. I vaguely hear Kota groan and his hands latch onto my hips firmly to minimize the squirming.

" _Tinkerbell_! Is that the new one?!" Letting Nathan's hand go, I make grabby hands towards the DVD, and Gabriel hands it to me laughing. _The Legend of the Neverbeast_ reads the front cover. I hadn't realized it was out yet, but here we are. Ever since the guys introduced me to the Disney animated films, the _Tinkerbell_ movies have been my favorite. I mean _fairies_. Who doesn't love fairies? With their pixie dust, and little wings, and magic, and they're just so tiny! I could carry them in my pocket.

"Well, do you want to watch it? Give it here!" I quickly hand it over. The faster I do so, the faster it can start playing.

Gabriel puts the movie in and grabs the remote. He then sets up shop in front of me. Sitting directly at my feet, Meanie pulls my legs over his shoulders and I curiously lean forward a little to watch as he sets his lap desk in front of him and his basket next to it. From the basket he pulls a white bottle and q-tips and nail polish. Looks like I'm getting my toenails painted.

"Sit back, Princess, and watch the movie." I do as Victor says, and just in time, too, as I see the Disney castle come up on the screen with "When You Wish Upon a Star" playing. I sit back and reclaim Honey's hand in mine.

Not many of the boys like to watch these movies with me, it's usually Victor, Kota, Gabriel, or Sean. Sometimes the others will too, if I ask, but I know they would rather do something else. Another reason why I love them. Gabe is usually the constant presence for these. He likes seeing how they use pieces of nature as their everyday use things, and his favorite part is how they use the plants for their clothes. Says he finds inspiration from it.

Tinkerbell is my favorite, even if she doesn't wear pink like Rosetta, I like how awesome of a tinker she is. And she is trouble, like me (according to Gabriel). Rosetta, though, is Meanie's favorite. He feels that they're kindred spirits or something, that she understands the necessity for good clothes and nice hair.

In the first minute or so of the movie, I notice something, "Did they change Fawn's hair?"

Gabriel's head snaps up from his inspection of my toes and looks at the screen, "Oy! What the fuck? Why'd they do that?" His voice is outraged. "I mean, I get why their outfits looked like shit in the pirate one, it was related to the plot line. But this? What is this shit? Don't they know the word consistency?!" he rants. Then adds under his breath, "Damn motherfuckers. If you're going to change something like that, you better explain it. If you don't it leaves the rest of us frustrated. And I don't mean sexually." I knock my knee into the side of his head at his ridiculousness. "I'm serious, Trouble. Only you have the power to leave us sexually frustrated." I huff at this. It feels like an accusation.

"NOT that you do, Aggele," Silas says hastily, quick to calm any roughed waters.

Meanie doesn't seem to get the hint that he might be digging himself a hole. "She does sometimes! Come on, do you never see the mischievous look in her eyes when she know she's got us worked up? I mean-"

There's a simultaneous "GABE!" from the four other boys.

"What?!"

"Gabriel," I start, my voice sugary sweet, making Gabriel turn his attention to me, "do I _really_ leave you all sexually frustrated? Or are you confusing that with the little bit of teasing I do now and then...which I usually follow through with before twenty-four hours is over." I narrow my eyes. "Maybe just for that, you won't be getting any for awhile," I taunt. "Maybe I'll show you what it's like to be sexually frustrated. It'll be no matter for me," I say as I lean back, bringing one hand behind me around Kota's neck and putting the other on Victor's thigh. Gabriel's eyes widened as he followed my hands and listened to my words. I'm sure it sunk in what I was saying.

Maybe it was a little mean—okay, it was totally mean, all my boys are all different, and I wouldn't be able to hold out from any of them—but I was trying to make a point that there is a difference, and that purposefully leaving someone sexually frustrated is cruel, which I am not. Teasing every now and then isn't so bad, keeps things interesting, and the teasing doesn't last long. _I already have to worry about pleasing nine different people, don't make it harder on me by making me think I'm lacking,_ I think.

"I don't think you realize what you're implying, Gabe," Kota speaks from behind me, his voice rumbling in his chest and through my back.

"Huh?" Gabriel replies intelligently.

"You're practically saying that Sang's doing a piss-poor job at spreading her time evenly amongst the nine of us," Silas explains from his place in a beanbag chair.

"Which I'm sure she is doing a fantastic job of actually, if yesterday was any indication, Gabe. You enjoy the hot tub, bro?" Victor teases, a smirk forming on his lips. There are a couple laughs, and Gabe narrows his eyes.

"That's none of your fucking business."

I roll my eyes and heave a sigh. We talked about this. If they're going to talk about me (and by that, I mean me in intimate moments. I don't want them actually talking about me behind my back), do it when I'm not around. Not that I think they're huge gossips, but I'm sure they exchange notes now and then. Whatever.

"Sorry, Princess. I was just trying to remind Gabe that he's just as satisfied as the rest of us." He pats my leg.

"I know, my Prince, that's why I'm letting it go. Just try to remember our rule in the future, please."

"Yes, ma'am," he complies and kisses my forehead. I give him a smile.

"Sorry, Sang. That's not what I meant. You're right—it's the teasing I'm talking about. And it goes both ways. We tease you as much as you do us." I forgive him and place a kiss at the top of his head. It's not worth fighting about, and I realize he meant no harm.

"Good, now can we get back to the movie? I need to see this beast," I say patting Meanie on the head. He presses play on the remote, and we watch Fawn get into trouble over a baby hawk.

The Neverbeast is...uglycute. It's hard to explain really, but it's a giant loveable thing.

"That's the ugliest thing I've seen in these movies," Nathan deadpans.

"Take that back, mister!" I admonish.

"No. Look at it!" He thrusts an open hand towards the TV.

"I am! I want to give it a hug," I say sympathetically with a pout.

"Go ahead and try. North wouldn't let you get within ten miles of that thing." I stick my tongue out at him. Real mature, Sang. Nathan decides to bite it, making me gasp. He doesn't release it right away, instead he sucks on it a moment, and I think I hear a growl from him.

"Knock it off you two. We're watching a kids movie. Kids don't bite the tongues of their girlfriends," Kota reprimands. I blush, realizing that just happened in front of Kota and Victor. Silas and Gabe, too, technically, but they weren't looking in our direction—well, they weren't _before_.

"Sorry," I say contrite and lean back into him again. My boys are too much sometimes—too sexy.

I soon get distracted by the feel of Gabriel painting my nails. It tickles a little, and I try to keep still, focusing on the movie.

"Sweetie, stay still, please." Kota's voice is strained.

"Yeah, Trouble, what he said. You're gonna make me mess up if you continue."

"I tickles," I explain. He just sighs.

I address Kota, "I'm sorry, am I hurting you?" I ask concerned.

A strangled "no," comes from his mouth. My mouth forms an "O" when I realize what I was subconsciously doing. I start to giggle silently, and I think that only made it worse. Kota's hands tighten on my hips, rubbing circles on my back with his thumbs, and I gradually start to calm down.

I turn and whisper mischievously in his ear, "Do you need to go take care of that?"

"I'd rather wait for you, if you don't mind." I freeze and shut up then, because I don't want to get in trouble, and I will if we continue this line of conversation.

By the time the movie ends, I'm bawling.

"H-he was just trying to h-heeeelp! He w-was trying to s-save them! And that stupid vigilante fairy went rogue and HURT him!" The boys are trying to comfort me as best as possible, though I think it's just because tears are coming out of me like a waterfall. I think they really just want to laugh, I think I see them holding back smiles. They're such good boyfriends. "And now he and Fawn will never see each other again! And she was so nice to him, like you guys were to meee!" I wailed. Loudly. Good thing the theater is far enough away from the kitchen that the four in there won't hear me. Namely North.

"Oh, sweetie. We're here." I feel Kleenex, I think, on my cheeks, drying them.

"We've got you, Princess." Other assurances are sent my way, but I can't stop thinking about that beast. He was just the sweetest thing and so misunderstood.

"Do you want to watch another movie, Aggele?" Silas asks as my cries die down.

"Yeah." I sniffled.

Gabriel jumps up from my feet, "How about _Beauty and the Beast_? Keep with the beast theme."

"Okay, Meanie," I agree with a nod. Such good boyfriends.

I think the crying wore me out because the next thing I knew I was being woken up by a bear. Wait...nope, just North.

"Well? Why the fuck are her eyes all puffy and nose red?! Someone fucking made Sang Baby cry, dammit!" North's voice rises with every word, and I want to muzzle him. _Go away, I'm sleeping._

"Good job, asshole. You woke her. She said she wants you to go away." I said that out loud? Oopsie.

"No she didn't, douchebag. Baby wouldn't say that." Apparently I just did.

"I need a muzzle," I mumble sleepily. I snuggle deeper into my pillow, though it feels a little lumpier than usual. I might have to have Victor go find me a new one. "Victor, go find me a new pillow—this one's gotten lumpy—and a muzzle, thanks." I let out sigh as I try to drift back to sleep.

"Whatever you want, Princess." I swear I hear humor laced in his voice, but I have no idea what could be funny. I think I hear snickers come from the room, and I drowsily open my eyes to find...a zipper? It takes me a moment to realize that I've been nuzzling a crotch. I look up—Kota's crotch, to be exact. I squeak in surprise, and practically throw myself off the couch, and right into another waiting lap. I right myself a quickly as possible. Arms lock around me to keep me from doing anything else, namely running off to lock myself in my room for the rest of the night.

"Careful, Pookie. We don't need you face-planting into anymore goodies, tonight." Sean leans his head on my shoulder, kissing my neck underneath my ear. "Not unless you're face-planting for entirely different, and _intentional_ , reasons," he growls quietly just for me to hear. His words turn me tomato red, I'm sure, leaving no mystery as to the nature of the good Doctor's words.

"I don't think face-plant is an appropriate term for such activities, Dr. Sean," I say clinically despite my red face. "It's a bit crude."

"Mmm," he hums, "I think you're right." His eyes hold a mischievous glint in them, a smirk playing on his lips. "Why don't you and I go discover new words for it." His suggestive tone and eyebrow wiggle earns him a smack to his shoulder, his brazen attempt to lure me to bed failing. No sir, not today! I have secrets to uncover.

"Besides, other words already exist." He opens his mouth to say something and I hasten to add, "Ones that don't need to be said right now."

Owen cut in, "Okay! Enough flirting, we've got dinner to get to. It's almost ready."

"Dinner? But it's still early!" I started to panic.

"Aggele, you were asleep for a few hours." _A few hours?_ How could North tell I'd been crying, then? Wait...

"What? No." I lost my time with them. We were supposed to all be together today, even if half of them spent their time in the kitchen.

"No, Sang. Don't cry. It's okay really. Just being around you does us wonders." Gabriel comforts me, wiping my tears away. I didn't even realize I started crying. "And vice-versa. Even though you were asleep, your body was aware of each one of us. Each time one of us got close, an arm or a leg would find contact. It was really adorable, actually." He smiles, eyes shining. "And you look less tired, which is great. We just need to continue to get more food in you. You haven't been eating well lately."

Sniffing and wiping at my nose I say, "You're starting to sound like North." I'm sure by the over-emotional state I've been in, they've figured out Aunt Flow is scheduled to visit any time now.

"Oy! Fuck that noise! Let's go eat candy, forget about dinner." I giggle at his attempt to sound less North-like, making him sound more Luke-like. Gabriel beams at his ability to make me laugh.

"Don't fucking encourage that shit, Gabe," North snaps with a pointed finger in his direction.

Meanie rolls his eyes, but counters, "Can you really resist denying this face anything?" He brings a hand to my face squishing my cheeks making fish lips. I'm sure it's a very attractive look. "Just look at her," he says reverently, still squishing my cheeks.

"Yes, Gabe," North says, exasperated. "I look at her everyday. It's why I'm dating her." He says this as if he was explaining this to a five year-old. Meanie finally lets my cheeks go.

"North Star?" I pout, deciding to play with him a bit.

"Yes, Baby?"

"Are you really only with me because you like to look at my face?" I stick my lip out further, making it quiver a bit. North closes his eyes and groans, scrubbing at his face with his hands.

"Fix her!" Gabe suddenly exclaims. "Someone fucking fix her, dammit! Quick! North! Doc! _Anyone_ ," he pleads.

Suddenly Sean is pushed in front of me. "I have been informed that a doctor is needed?" I give him a confused look. "Gabriel says a pout needs to remedied. I'll need to assess the situation." Realizing where this was going, I happily play along, nodding my assent. Sean starts to poke at my protruding lip, pretending to examine it. I fight the smile that wants to spread across my lips.

He straightens himself pulling at an imaginary doctor's coat. "I have determined what's wrong, and I know just the cure, North? If you'd please come here a moment, I need your assistance." Sean is so funny when he plays doctor. It makes keeping this pout going even harder. But I stay strong because if it disappears, Sean will proclaim me cured and I won't get my kiss.

North steps up next to Sean, waiting to be told what to do, though I'm sure he knows already. "Alright, North, though it pains me greatly, I've decided that since you are the cause of this situation, you will be the one to administer the antidote. Can you handle this?" North gives a short nod in affirmation. I stand there expectantly, practically vibrating in anticipation.

"Don't fuck it up, bro," Luke mocks. North doesn't face him as he flips him off and comes closer, a predatory gaze in his eyes. It's so cute how supportive they are of each other.

And then my bottom lip disappears as it's captured between North's. My eyes droop closed and I groan as he suckles on it a little, making heat shoot throughout my entire body. My boys so know how to kiss me.

North moves to capture my entire mouth in the kiss, his tongue moving between my lips, moving against mine in slow, languid strokes. His hands are at my hips, and they pull me closer so that our hips meet. Well, more like my hips met his thighs, but not the point. My hands clutch at his waist, as our lips continue their explorations of each other.

Our tongues tangle and fight for dominance making North growl from the back of his throat, causing me to whimper, needing more of his touch. He seems to understand and lifts the hem of my dolman shirt a little and slips his hands underneath so that we have skin-to-skin contact. His hands continue their trail to the small of my back, right above my butt.

My left hand fists his shirt in response to all the sensations I'm feeling—I had to remind myself to stay away from his chest at the moment, or I'll never get dinner, or uncover the secret—and my right hand raises to touch the only color on my night: a pink earring in his left lobe. The move earns me a moan, and a thrill shoots through me.

I got the earring for his birthday two years ago, hoping that with a slim chance he'd wear it at least once for me. To my pleasant surprise, he hasn't taken it out since.

I know we should probably pull apart, knowing we have an audience, but I'm so lost in North that I don't really care. This is what happens when I engage with one of my boys. I can't think about anyone or anything else. Nearly my entire brain shuts off. Which is good when we're alone, not so much in these situations.

I know our little make out session is getting a little too heated for this situation when North's hands start to venture under the waistband of my yoga pants, and I know I have to disengage. But my mind is going two different directions that I'm not sure how to do so.

Thankfully I'm saved by one of the others, though I'm sure he could have been a little more tactful in his execution. "Okay, you two. No need to go all exhibitionist on us."

North pulls away to tell Luke off, "No need for you to be voyeuristic," only to dip down to capture my lips again. Well, he tried to anyway. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"North, she needs to eat," Owen reasons. North groans softly and pulls away fully this time, recognizing the order.

"You guys weren't really watching, were you?" I ask. That would be awkward. I don't exactly get that heated with one boy with the others around.

Owen smiles softly at me. "No, my dear. We weren't. We just talked amongst ourselves." I let out a breath of relief, and nodded my thanks. He gives me a wink in response.

I turn back to North. He catches my gaze and says, "You know I'm not with you because I like how you look—though I do enjoy it, don't get me wrong. You're so incredibly beautiful—but it is not my driving force. I love you, and for so many reasons." I smile softly, feeling bad for playing with him.

"I know, North Star. I was teasing, I'm sorry. I love you, too." His shoulders sag in relief and nods, accepting my apology. He pulls me into a hug, lifting me off the ground, I squeal and hug him back. He chuckles and sets me back on my feet, placing a kiss to my forehead. Pulling back to gaze at my face, he runs his knuckles from my temple down to my neck where it rests and rubs his thumb over my jaw. The feeling of his hand combined with the way he's looking at me releases butterflies in my tummy.

"Let's go feed you. We have a big night ahead of us," he states, taking my hand and pulling me from the theater. I notice he's walking a little funny.

"Okay there, North Star?" I giggle. He just gives me a look like "this is your fault." I giggle some more.

Looking forward, I find that everyone has already cleared the room. So sneaky.

"Oh, North?" I remember I needed to tell him something.

"Yes, Baby?"

"The boys didn't make me cry. It was the movie." I blush. It was harder to admit than I thought.

He laughs.


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise

North and I enter the dining room where the others have gathered. On the table is a beautiful spread of food. I see potatoes with gravy, asparagus, broccoli, fruit salad, chicken and dumplings, shredded barbecue chicken for sandwiches, coleslaw, salad, and dinner rolls. It is quite the dinner my boys cooked up, no wonder they started so early.

"Wow guys, this looks delicious!" I gush.

"Thanks, Pookie! It was all in a day's work," Sean smiles and he stretches his arms as if he actually did any work.

"Right, Doc," Luke states sarcastically rolling his eyes. He glances down at my feet, "Cute toes, Cupcake." He winks.

I look down at my toes. Oh! I forgot Meanie was working on them. I didn't check the finished product! They're so cute! On my big toes, he used a white base, and painted black Minnie ears complete with a red bow; he even added a little rhinestone to the middle of each bow. On the other eight toes he used a red base with white polka dots and a black tip.

"Oh, Meanie! They're perfect, I love them!" I jump onto him giving him a big squeeze, getting a whiff of today's scent. Mmm, cinnamon. "You're such a good artist, Gabriel." I smack a kiss on his lips and disengage myself from him, turning to everyone else.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's eat!" At my words everyone moves into action. Owen pulls me to the seat to the right of him, his spot at the head of the table, and Nathan sits on my right. I drape my right leg over Honey's left and hook my left foot around Owen's right ankle. I seem to need some sort of constant contact with at least one of my boys. It's almost instinct.

I pour myself some orange juice and start scooping things onto my plate as they are passed to me. I don't think I'll be able to eat all of it, but I want to have at least a little bit of everything. It all looks so yummy!

Nathan passes me the asparagus, the only thing I've yet to take and I quickly put some on top of my mound of potatoes and pass them to Owen. As soon as he sets the plate down in front of him, he says, "Nathan, welcome home." The sentiment is repeated around the table, with me adding a kiss to his cheek. "Would you like to start us off?"

Everyone starts eating as Honey reports to us on his mission; all went smoothly for the most part, but there were a couple personally trying moments for him, and when he recounts them for us, I lay my head on his shoulder giving it a kiss and rub my hand in circles on his back for comfort.

He finishes, and it's Luke's turn next, who doesn't have much to say, but he does report on the diner, where he still works every now and then.

"Uncle wants you to visit soon, Sang. Says he has a new recipe to try on you," Luke informs me. "Don't know what's wrong with _me_ trying the recipe. I'm convinced he likes you more than me." He pouts.

"Of course he does! What's not to like?" I say cheekily and take a bite of potatoes. Ungh, so good. I moan a little at the taste.

"Why you little..." he starts predatorily. I giggle.

"Okay, Victor, you're next," Owen intercedes before things get too far off topic.

We listen as Victor tells us about the annual concert his parents scheduled for him. Once Victor had turned eighteen, he decided to fight against his parents to play less concerts. He would have told them where they could shove their concerts, but he thinks he would have regretted that. They compromised where he plays one mandatory concert per year, and he'd pick up any other concert as he wished. So far those have been intimate charity things, none of them black tie. He's happier and enjoys playing more because of it. I was so happy he decided to keep playing because I love listening to him whenever possible, though I'm sure if he gave up concerts he'd play for me if I asked.

Kota, at the opposite end from Owen is next. He fills the others in what he had told Owen, Sean, North, Gabriel, and me earlier about his and Jessica's rooms, leaving out the minor detail that got him in trouble with me earlier. He sends me an apologetic smile, and I give him a look that says we can leave that in the past.

I spear a strawberry with my fork and pop it in my mouth as I turn my attention to Meanie. He tells us how his "hobby" as he calls it, is going. About a year ago he started offering to cut hair for other Academy members, but only offered it to the males of the Academy. I told him he could cut the girls' hair, too, but he said it didn't feel right. I guess I just didn't understand how he saw it, so I just let it be.

Moving on to Silas, we get a report on an assignment he was on yesterday. It wasn't anything big, an Academy team needed his fluent Greek and English to communicate with someone they were helping, so he isn't able to give us many details. It went well, and that's all that matters. I take a bite of dumplings.

North was working in his garage yesterday, working on an old car he bought that he wants to try to sell. He says he thinks he can get a decent return on it once it's finished. North then asks if I'd like to help him someday soon, and I agree eagerly around a mouthful of barbecue chicken.

He's been teaching me about cars, but it's been slow learning, mostly because we get distracted after ten minutes or so. North says I look too tempting and sexy leaning over the engine of a car, all covered in grease, though I'm not sure I agree. I don't know why we continue like we do, it's not very sanitary. We really should be supervised. Maybe then I'll learn more than three things per lesson.

Sean takes over as North Star finishes his update. All is well at the hospital, "We had an exciting triplet birth three days ago, but the parents weren't taking to the name Sean for one of the boys." He sounded so disappointed-it was kind of adorable. "Said that the mother had a stalker-ex named Sean. Whatever. One of these days," he exhales biting the end of the asparagus spear in his hand.

"I'm sure you'll convince a pair of parents one day, Dr. Sean," I say indulgently. He beams at my words. I eat a piece of cantaloupe and smile.

"Pookie, do you want to do some more nurse training? Dr. Roberts said he'd be willing to do another shift with us." Another case where supervision is needed, except in _this_ case, we actually have it. Sean and I can't be trusted around empty hospital rooms. We like to take naps together. Also get naked, but mostly naps. Sleeping on the job, in either sense, is apparently frowned upon.

"I'd love to do more nurse training," I tell him. I chose to nurse over doctor, because I feel like you get to know the patients more, get more personable, and I like that. I like spending time with patients, they usually have the best things to say.

"I'll let Phil know," he says with a wink, pointing the rest of his asparagus at me.

"Sang?" My turn? Hmm, maybe I could get answers now. I set down my fork and grab my napkin wiping my hands on it.

"Well, I finally finished unpacking my last box," I say proudly.

"Could have finished sooner if you'd let us help," Meanie mumbles shoving a forkful of chicken and dumpling into his mouth.

"I know, and it was super sweet of all of you to offer, but I wanted to do it on my own."

"I know," he smiles. "Thank you for letting me organize your closet, though."

I grin. "Anytime."

Before I get a chance to ask them about this _thing_ they're hiding from me, Owen speaks up. I mentally scowl. "I have nothing to report at this time, so let's finish dinner so we can get to dessert. I perk up at that. _Dessert_? With that thought I start shoveling food into my mouth, no longer tasting anything.

I stop when I realize all my boys are looking at me and I see nine amused expressions.

"Hungry, Aggele?" Superman laughs.

Eyes wide, I simply state, "Dessert."

Then the table erupts. I just shrug and get back to my shoveling.

It's not long after that I realize I've eaten everything on my plate. I hadn't realized I was that hungry.

"Done!" I proclaim happily, slapping my hands on the table. "Where's dessert?"

"Slow down, Sang. The rest of us have to finish first," Owen says humorously, buttering up his dinner roll. Oh, that won't do.

I turn to my right. "Can you get me some dessert, Honey?" I whisper sweetly, resting my chin on his shoulder. I run one hand over his shoulder, trailing it down his back, stopping right underneath the waistband of his jeans. His breathing has become ragged, and I know I'm getting somewhere.

Meanwhile, my other hand is tracing circles down his chest, over his stomach, ending on his thigh—my thumb rubbing the inner part of it, nearly touching where I know he wants me most. His eyes are closed and he's breathing through his nose, jaw clenched. I'm so close to getting my dessert, I can almost taste it.

"Nathan...don't" I hear the warning come from Kota.

"Don't give in, man," Meanie adds.

"For fuck's sake, hurry up and eat then!" Honey's strangled voice shouts. I continue my ministrations hoping to get him to crack, but I can't. I start to pout.

"Please, Honey?" I inch my right hand further into his jeans and I start kneading at his muscle there, making him jerk at the unexpected sensation. _He's got such a lovely butt,_ I giggle to myself. "Mmm, so sexy, babe."

" _God_ , are you imbeciles done yet?" he groans. I realize he's trying not to move too much. I'm guessing that he'd lose what little control he has left if he did. I love knowing that I can put my boys in this state. It makes me feel powerful.

All of a sudden I hear discordant "Dones!" around the table and I hum happily into Honey's ear. He releases a little shiver.

"We'll finish this later, Honey. I anticipate a _wonderful_ sleep tonight," I purr quietly, making him swallow hard.

I get up and help clear the table, much to the protest of the others, but I figured it's best if I leave Nathan to recover on his own. What did I say earlier about my teasing...? Oops?

I hear him take deep breaths as I leave the dining room, piled up with dirty dishes. Yes, he needs a moment alone.

Walking into the kitchen, I set the dishes in my hands by the sink. I feel arms wrap around me from behind and I smile, taking in the smell of vanilla.

"That was evil, Cupcake." He places an open-mouthed kiss on my neck. "Though, I applaud Nathan for his ability to stay strong," he teases.

"I'm sure I would have had him, had there not been an audience, and had we not been in the middle of eating, _and_ had he not had his own cheerleaders helping him," I say confidently.

"Mmm, maybe." He places another kiss on my neck and my head rolls giving him easier access, but he pulls away. Rude.

"I thought you wanted dessert, Sang?" he says, eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Why you tease, Lucian!" I exclaim, scandalized.

"Takes one to know one, sweetheart," he retorts, winking. A smile plays at his lips. I want to kiss it off his face.

I raise an eyebrow. "Touché."

"Oy! What's for dessert, you miserable lot?" Meanie decides to get back to the important stuff, and I mentally thank him.

"Yeah, what Meanie said," I agree. "Minus the 'miserable lot' part," I add hastily.

"Sang Baby, go back to the dining room, and we'll bring it to you."

"If you're sure...?"

"Yes, Baby. Let us wait on you," he says softly. I comply and give him a smile. I turn and leave the kitchen. I feel their eyes follow me out of the kitchen. I may or may not have added an extra sway to my hips... Apparently I'm feeling a little extra feisty today. Guess being around all of them does that to me after all of us not being around at the same time for a few weeks.

In the dining room I find Nathan. I hadn't realized he never joined us in the kitchen.

"Honey?" He looks up at my voice. "You okay?" I inquire.

He gives me a big smile. "I'm great, Peanut. You sure know how to work a guy up," he laughs. He seems to be awfully chipper for someone who was left hanging by his girlfriend. I look at him suspiciously.

"Did you...?" I trail off, not quite sure how to word my question. He pulls me onto his lap so that I was sitting sideways. I place a hand at the nape of his neck and play with the hair there.

"No, Sang," he says, giving me a soft look. "I'm just happy to be back to you and our family. I missed you all so much. I got so used to coming home to you every night," he explains. "Plus, I get to spend the night with you, so why would I go take care of something I can have you help me with later," he says suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows. His fingers tickle at my stomach, making me giggle.

I lay my head on his shoulder, and lightly inhale his cypress and leather. Unexpectedly, I also get a whiff of chocolate and...pancakes?

"Chocolate chip pancakes!" I blurt suddenly.

I startle a laugh out of Honey. "What?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes! That's what we're having for dessert! I can smell them!" Despite having just eaten a full meal, my stomach lets out a hungry noise making Nathan burst out laughing.

"Trust pancakes to get you hungry again," he teases and pinches my nose. I scrunch it up in response.

"Well, _duh_." It _is_ my favorite food after all.

"Here we are! Dessert!" announces Sean as he enters the room, followed by a train of boys holding plates and other toppings I'm assuming. "Let us present to you some delicious—"

"Pancakes!" I squeal, bouncing where I sat.

"Okay, Peanut, settle down. I think you got me worked up enough already," he laughs and groans at the same time.

Luke looks deflated. I feel bad. "How'd you know it was pancakes?"

"She could smell it," Honey answers.

I hear Luke sigh, and I think he says something like, "Of course. Nose like a damn bloodhound."

"Sang, sweetheart, why don't you take your seat, and we'll give you your pancakes," Owen tells me as they lay out the large array of toppings and start placing plates in front of chairs. I take mine and instantly find a plate being placed in front of me. On my plate I find an oddly shaped pancake, I look at it strangely, but then it clicks. It's a Mickey pancake! Kind of like my to—

"What's going on you guys?" They're going to give me answers _now_. "Why do my toes match my pancake?"

"I'm surprised you didn't say anything during dinner." Well, I _tried_ , but _someone_ interrupted me. "But I suppose now is a good time as any," Owen says with a smile as he piles his pancake with strawberries, Nutella and whipped cream. I see North watch in distaste, though I don't understand why, whipped cream is so _yummy_. Just ask Owen. "We've decided to treat our girl with a gift."

My eyebrows raise in surprise. "Me?" I say stupidly. Obviously he means me.

"You're our girl aren't you?" he chuckles, his eyes dancing with humor. "Unless we're missing something," he jokes.

"Nope, nope. You're mine, only mine," I say possessively.

"Good." He winks. "Victor?" Victor jumps up from the table and disappears from the room.

While he's gone I put strawberries, blueberries, syrup, and whipped cream on my pancake, making a face.

Victor rushes back in holding a pink bag and moves around the table to me and places the bag on my lap. "Here you go, Princess. I hope you like it," he says, giving my cheek a quick peck.

He goes back to his place at the table. I look around at my boys and they've all situated themselves so that they could all see me. Lifting an unsure finger to my lip, I look at Owen and he gives me an encouraging smile and nod. "Go ahead, my dear," he says.

"I really like the tote, guys," I start before I tentatively bring my hand to the zipper pull and slowly open it. Before I look inside, I notice a water bottle in the side pocket. I pull it out questioningly. I already have one, and it works just fine. Why did they get me a new one?

"I'll explain in a moment, Trouble," Meanie promises, so I set it on the table.

"Thank you, I love the color," I say quietly with a smile. Now I open the bag and on top I find a camera. A really fancy one. It's one of those big black digital cameras.

"It's a DSLR camera, Princess. A Canon Rebel T6s. We know how much you like to take pictures with your phone, and you can continue to do so, but we thought you might like to try a professional level camera. We also gave you three 64 GB memory cards, so shoot away. Those should be in the zipper pocket." The camera is amazing, but there are so many buttons. I don't know if I'll know how to use it.

I must have looked overwhelmed because Owen chimes in, "We can set it so you only have to press the shutter button, but if you want to learn, we can show you more, too."

"You guys know how to use these fancy cameras?" I question, pointing to the one they gave me. I didn't know that. The thought makes me frown.

"We got a basic rundown-slash-crash course at the store and studied up a bit more on the Internet," Victor explains. I feel a bit better that it wasn't something I didn't know about them. I'm actually a little surprised none of them _do_ know how to use one.

"Oh, okay. We'll see how it goes," I joke. I get a couple snickers from that. "Thank you, I'm excited to use it." I smile big.

Next I pull out another bag. It looks like a single strap backpack. Huh?

"It's a sling bag, Trouble," Meanie pipes up. "It's made so that you put the strap over your head, kind of like a cross-body purse, but it rests like a backpack."

"Oh! It's super cute! I love the print!" I gushed, referring to its pink and teal abstract flower design.

I find some coloring books next—five of them, to be exact. All Disney themed.

Then I pull out a long strap. "It's a camera strap. You attach it to your camera and you can wear it around your neck or on your shoulder," Meanie informs me. "The camera comes with one, but it's black and boring. We thought you'd like this better." It's beautiful, and I say so. It's black with pink embroidered flowers.

The last two things in the bag are a purple phone case that says "Never too old for Disney," and a bracelet with Minnie on it. I immediately remove my phone from my bra (some things never change) and take off the case currently encapsulating my phone and put my new one on. I love it.

"Thank you so much guys. This is so sweet of—"

"I think you're missing something, Sweet Pea," Kota says, smiling.

"Huh?"

"Open your other bag."

I look to my little backpack and grab it. I move the bigger bag to the floor, swapping them out. I realize that the smaller bag is heavier than it should be if it were empty. I open it and find a book. I pull it out and read the cover.

" _Passporter's Walt Disney World,_ " I read out loud. "'The unique travel guide, planner, organizer, journal, and keepsake.' A travel guide? Wh—" I cut of as it finally it clicks in my slow brain. My jaw drops and eyes widen and I look around at the beaming faces around me.

I look to Owen for confirmation and he gives me an affirmative nod.

I explode. "Oh my god! Seriously? We're going to Disney World?!" I screech. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod! I cannot believe this is happening!" I jump up from my chair, my pancake completely forgotten and I rush from boy to boy peppering their faces with kisses as I repeatedly thank them.

"Disney World! I'm going to Disney World! This is the best thing ever! Did you know that, boyfriends?" I ask rhetorically. "Of course you do! That's why we're going! Duh!" I'm going to Disney World! I feel like I just won the Super Bowl. I didn't think I'd ever get this chance, but here we are!

I pause my pacing around the room. The guys continue to watch amused. "Oh my god. I have to call Karen." And I turn to walk out the room, but a pair of arms halt me. The ocean scent gives Silas away.

"Hold on Aggele, we've got stuff to talk about. You can call Karen later," my Superman assures me.

Instead of bringing me to my seat, he brings me to his between North and Sean and sets me on his lap hugging me close.

I settle in, and say, "Okay, what do we have to talk about?"

"First off, you were curious about the water bottle?" Meanie questions.

"Oh yeah. What's wrong with the one I have?"

"There's no way to attach it to your backpack, as your backpack doesn't have a place for it, so we found one that we could attach with a carabiner. Did you notice the loop on it?" I shake my head, and Nathan turns it around to show me. Gabriel continues, "We'll hook a carabiner to it and then hang it from your backpack strap so you don't have to hold it in your hands the whole time."

"That's smart," I say nodding my head.

Gabriel grins, "We thought so. Also, that thing you probably thought was a bracelet," —Nathan digs through my new stuff, pulling out what I thought was a Minnie bracelet— "is called a MagicBand. We all have one, and it's your ticket into the park." Oh, cool!

"It uses a radio-frequency that allows you to use it for multiple purposes such as ride reserving and making purchases. I'm fairly impressed with the technology." Aww, Victor is so cute when he goes techie. I swoon a little.

"Next, you're forgetting the most important question," Sean says from my right.

"Um...what's that?"

"Don't you want to know when we're going?"

"Oh, yeah!" I nod my head furiously. "When do we get to go?"

"We drive down in two days, sweetheart," Owen informs me. "And we'll be gone for two weeks."

"Two days? Wow. Are we going to be able to pack everything by then?" I obviously haven't started yet.

"It's all been done, Trouble," Meanie assures me. "I mostly bought new stuff for you, but there were a few things I snuck out of your closet. Toiletries and makeup will be packed closer to when we leave."

"Yeah, there are four fucking suitcases for you, Baby. We tried to rein him in—this fucker here originally wanted to bring six, so we had to compromise—if you can even call it that," North says annoyed.

"Dude, I'd like to see you to try to dress her for two weeks away from home." Gabriel argues. "You know what, never mind. You'd probably just have her wear the same black shirt and bottoms and call it good." Gabriel shakes his head at North. I know that he hates that no one understands him and his love for clothes, but six bags for one person? Sorry, Meanie, that's a bit much. Four probably is, too, but it would be cruel to take so much away from him.

"Wait, we're going to be there for two weeks and we leave in two days?" Owen looks at me knowingly. Like he knows what I'm going to say and already has an answer. "I haven't graduated yet. The Academy won't allow it," I say sullenly.

Owen gives me a huge grin and hands me an envelope. "Congratulations, my dear."

I take it from him, only vaguely realizing what he's implying. I slowly open the envelope and take the piece of paper out of its confines. The official Academy crest made up the letterhead. My eyes widen as I start to read.

 _Dear Miss Sorenson,_

 _Those of us at the Academy, and your team and family members, would like to congratulate you on your official graduation from Academy training. You are now a full-fledged member of our ranks and have full privileges as such._

 _Non-emergency leave of absence will now be permitted, and full use of co-team lead status is permissible. Anytime you wish to re-rank your team, you may request it, as long as it is approved by all team members. This request can only be made by team leads. Please contact us for full list of permissions and responsibilities of a team leader._

 _We cannot wait to see what you do with our organization. Welcome aboard._

 _Academy of Charleston, Board of Directors_

I finish reading the letter. I graduated? I graduated!

I turn to Owen, "But I thought I wouldn't graduate until next year at the earliest?"

"You might not realize how amazing you are, but the Academy does, and so do we. You've earned this. I guess you could call it an early graduation." Owen tells me, his voice filled with pride. It's pride for me. He's proud of me. Tears spring to my eyes, and I get up from Silas' lap and walk to Owen pulling him into a hug.

"There will be a formal ceremony in a couple months as there are a few others nearly ready for graduation," he informs me. Then a little quieter, but still loud enough for the closest to us to hear, he says, "I am so proud of you, darling. So proud. We all are." He wipes a tear from my cheek and gives me a tender, heartfelt kiss.

"He's right, pumpkin. You worked so hard to catch up to us. We all had been in the Academy for at least five years, give or take a year or two—given, Owen and I had already graduated—when we met you, and you didn't officially start your training until a year later. You excelled." There's a hint of awe in his voice, and I give him a watery smile. "And now the Academy knows how fantastic you are, and why we love you so damn much. We are so damn lucky to call you ours."

"Fuckin' right, Sean," Gabriel agrees. "Don't you forget it, Sang. We're in this for the long haul."

I nod, leaning my head on Owen's shoulder. "Me too, my loves. Me too."

"Alright, Vic!" Meanie blurts suddenly. "We need a spa appointment for tomorrow. See if you can book the whole place for a couple hours," he demands.

"Sir yes sir!" Victor mocks.

"Oy, fuck off." Meanie addresses the rest of us, "Trouble and I, and I assume Vic, are going for sure, so anyone else who wants to come too can, assuming Victor can get us the time."

Some of the other boys decline, but Owen, Luke, and Sean, say they could go for a massage. Our long meal-slash-meeting adjourns and everyone gets up to leave.

"Why don't you go call Karen, now, Baby, while we clean up in here?" North suggests, placing a hand on my shoulder, giving a kiss to my temple.

I move to go do just that, but I freeze.

"Baby? What is it?"

I turn to look at my North Star, saddened suddenly.

"What's wrong, Baby?"

"Sweetie?" Kota sidles up next to North, hearing the concern in his brother's voice.

"I forgot to eat my pancake."


	4. Chapter 4: Girl Chat

I was given a new pancake and ate it, making happy noises as I savored it. North, despite his well-known distaste for all things sugar, had made me another one (he's a softie like that), and I loaded it up with toppings once again. He sat with me and watched me fondly as I ate it. I think he secretly likes it when I like things he makes—yes, even if it's sweets.

I'm now by the pool dialing Karen. It's dark out, but the pool light gives off a glow that I love. It has a lovely ambiance that's peaceful.

Karen is the only person I kept in contact with after leaving Ashley Waters. As we spent more time together in school, we had formed a friendship like one I'd never had before—other than with my boys, of course. She was the one person at school I could talk to _about_ the boys with. After her initial shock and tiny bit of disappointment when I told her how I felt about the boys, she was 100% supportive and on board, and the only person to be so (mostly) immediately. I think she even might have been a little jealous of me. Which didn't help in my anxiety towards the relationship since I felt extremely selfish for the longest time.

She was—and is—practically our own little cheerleader. She rooted—and continues to root—for my relationship with the boys. She's like the sister I always wished I had.

If I couldn't go to one of the boys (which was rare, admittedly), I would go to her. Eventually Erica and Jessica were added to the mix, but for a while it was just Karen. She didn't, and doesn't, know about the Academy, and she never asked questions. She just understood that my life might be different than your average persons—I mean, aside from having multiple boyfriends at once. And I love her for it all—she's my best friend.

Holding the ringing phone to my ear, I wait for the girl to answer. It goes to voicemail; "Hi this is Karen, I'm not picking up because you suck," her recorded voice sings. I call again rolling my eyes at the message.

"Sang!" she answers jovially.

"Karen, guess what?!" And I'm excited all over again.

"What? Did the good doctor do that thing with hi-"

"Karen!" I interrupt her, alarmed at her immediate train of thought. "I am _not_ talking about that with you right now!" Good thing, too, as Kota joins me on one of the pool loungers. He positions himself behind me, his legs positioned on either side of my hips and drags me back so I'm leaning into his chest.

"What? Why? If something good happened, you have to tell me. I live vicariously through you, you know," she informs.

"I don't understand why, though. You don't like men."

"That's _exactly_ why, though!" She exclaims as if it makes perfect sense. And, I mean, maybe it does. I don't judge. "I mean, I don't get to experience men like you do, so I need the 411. I don't get off on it or anything. It's purely informational."

"411? Really, Karen? Besides, to be completely honest, I don't think many, if any, people get to experience men like I do. I'm surprised you don't get the dish from my boys," I say dully.

"Oh, I do, don't worry," she chirps brightly. _What the...?_

" _What?!_ " I screech. They better not fudging do that. I'll allow them to do that among themselves, away from my ears...but outside our family? Oh heck no.

"Chill, I'm just joking. I may have had a crush on you once upon a time, but I don't need to go all bro with your boys. That'd be weird." Yeah, no crap. Not even Karen. Is it a double standard? Maybe. Would it be fair if I had no one to gush to, while the boys have each other? Not even a little.

Shoot, speaking of boys, I forgot Kota is here. I pause, humiliated that he's heard my side of the conversation. He's been laughing, albeit silently, so I don't know how I forgot he's here. I notice he's got his phone out and is typing furiously on it...still laughing.

I let out a groan, dropping my head into my free hand.

"What's going on? You're not getting frisky while on the phone with me, are you? Because that would be unfair. I haven't gotten laid in weeks," she huffs.

"Ugh, Karen," I say in response to her last comment. "No, no. It's just that Kota's out here and I forgot and he heard my half of the conversation..." and with that, Kota's guffaws stop being silent.

"Oh my god, Sang! Sweetie! You said you don't think people experience men like you do," he laughs, "and then asked if Karen talked to us about our experiences with you." He tries calming his fit, taking deep breaths, though failing miserably.

"Yes, Kota, thank you. I am aware of what I said," I say through clenched teeth. He is not making things better.

"I'm sorry, it's just so funny. And you forgot I was here. I don't know if I should be insulted or glad." I run a frustrated hand down my face and turn my attention back to the woman on the phone, as she started talking again.

"...done with boyfriend #4, why did you call? Not that I don't love hearing your lovely voice, but you were so excited when I answered." She sometimes likes to not use names. She gave them all numbers based on the order of when they asked me on dates. Kota was the 4th of my nine boys to ask me on a first date. Says she has her system and "don't question it."

I smile again at the thought of what my boys have done for me. My eyes mist up as I think about it. "They got me a gift," I say softly. I play with the fabric of my pants as I think about how amazing they boys are and how much I love them.

"Well this is a new development. _Presents_." Her voice is dripping with sarcasm.

"No, they're bringing me on a trip," my smile widens as I say this, and I turn myself so I'm facing Kota. He shifts us so I'm straddling his thighs. I absentmindedly trace my finger around his chest in random patterns.

"Oh? Do tell. What has the boyfriend brigade planned for you?" She sounds genuinely intrigued.

"We're going to Orlando, Florida for two weeks!" I gush.

"Orlando? Whatcha gonna do there?" Karen fishes.

"Disney!" I squeal. Right into the mic. Oops.

"Ow! Watch it, you're gonna make me go deaf," she laughs. "That's awesome, though! I'm partial to Harry Potter myself, but I know how much you've been dreaming about going."

"I know, I'm so excited. They surprised me with dinner and dessert and gave me travel gifts before announcing the trip. They were so sweet." I say the last part while looking in Kota's eyes. I'm sure his loving look is reflected in mine. I lay my head on his chest as I continue my talk with Karen.

"Aw, that sounds adorable. I'm sure your reaction was one for the ages," she agrees, her voice humored. "I should see if one of them filmed it." I don't think I was supposed to hear that last part, so I pretended I didn't. Also, knowing my boys, they probably did get a video.

Kota runs his hands up and down my sides, and it feels so good that I close my eyes at the soothing sensation. I must've been a little chilly, as I feel a little warmer.

"Wait, you said you were going for two weeks? Is there even that much to do?" Oh my sweet, innocent Karen.

I giggle. "Of course! The park itself is four different parks, a shopping district, and two water parks, plus hanging out at the hotel pool. I don't even know if we'll stay on site the whole time." Kota's hands have stopped their travels along my sides and have taken a rest at my breasts. I mentally hope he doesn't go any further while I'm on the phone. This alone feels amazing.

"You seem to know a lot for someone who's never been," she jokes.

"I've done my research." I state vaguely, though she knows exactly what I'm talking about. Those MagicBands are new to me, though, and I think they sound really cool. Besides, I like the look of mine.

My previous wish is not to be granted, though, as Kota dips his head and starts kissing and sucking at my neck. It takes everything within me, including biting my lip, to keep a moan from escaping. Kota moves a thumb to my lips, pulling the one from between my teeth and replaces it with the knuckle from said thumb. I don't have the brain energy to think about the pain I must be causing him.

"Clearly," Karen teases. When I first discovered that Disney World is a place, I would not shut up about it. Karen has been subjected to a fair amount of my useless facts ever since.

 _"Did you know there's no alcohol available to the immediate public?"_

 _"Did you know there are hidden Mickey ears all over the parks?"_

 _"Did you know the parks themselves are built many feet above ground, and the cast members walk underneath the park?"_

 _"Did you know that 'cast members' are what they call Disney employees?"_

 _"Did you know they pump in scents and sounds to heighten the experience?"_

 _"Did you know Walt Disney had an apartment within the Disneyland park?"_

You get the picture. My list of useless Disney info is endless.

My mind suddenly goes blank as Kota has gotten more into what he's doing to me, and has started moving against me, or moving me against him. I can't tell, and I don't particularly care. The sensations have my eyes rolling back.

"K-Karen?" I try getting her attention.

"Yeah?"

"I need to-" My words are cut off as a moan escapes me as Kota shifts himself slightly as he continues to move us against each other. He mutters a quiet curse.

"I'm just gonna let you go..." I vaguely register Karen hang up as I give in to the feelings this man is evoking in me. I smash my lips to his, forgetting my phone, and our tongues tangle together as we try to get to our highest mark.

It's not long before we finish our fun on the pool deck, and I think Kota is fairly satisfied for the time being.

"Am I forgiven now? For earlier?"

"Silly, boy. You were already forgiven," I say kissing him soundly.

Kota lays back taking me with him so that my body is spread atop his. I listen to his heartbeat as I trace a finger distractedly around his chest.

"You should get to bed, Sweet Pea," he says quietly. "We don't know how early you have to get up tomorrow."

"I'll be up by seven, no matter what."

"Probably, but I heard you were spending the night with Nathan?"

I blush, but smile. "Yeah. He needs some time with me. Plus, I wasn't exactly nice leaving him hanging like that earlier," I giggle.

"I would say not," he teases.

I hum in pleasure as he tickles circles on my back. "I should go, though. You're right," I say, getting up from my place on top of him.

"I usually am," he says arrogantly.

"Kota!" I laugh as I stand. His eyes twinkle back at me as he grins.

"I love you, Sang. Now go get 'im," he orders, giving my butt a swat sending a thrill through me, and I hurry inside.

I find Nathan in our sitting room, sprawled out on the couch with his eyes closed, his hands behind his head, ankles crossed. I walk up to him and stand over him. I trail a finger down his chest, and at the contact a smile spread on his lips. My hand finds it's way inside his jeans and I purr, "Ready to go bed, babe?"

His eyes open slowly and his blue eyes pierce me with lust. "You bet, Peanut. Let's go." He hops up from the couch and I stumble backwards, but he catches me before I fall, swooping me up in his arms. I giggle at his impatience.

"Don't let Sean hear you. He might try to steal you from me," he whispers conspiratorially. I just shake my head and smile.

The rest of our night is amazing. He makes me feel like a queen, which is nothing new, but I still expect to lose that feeling eventually. Right now is not that time. I hope it never does.

We drift off to sleep at around 1:30 in the morning, but I am woken 3 hours later by a strange sensation down under. As quickly and quietly as possible I get the covers off to investigate.

I am an idiot. I knew it was going to happen, but I got so caught up in Nathan, that I completely forgot to get dressed after. Now I've bled all over his bed. I am mortified. As not to wake the sleeping man next to me, I gather my clothes and silently make my way to his bathroom to clean myself up. This sucks. Why'd they have to plan the trip now? I'm lucky it will only be at the beginning of the vacation.

I'm not in the bathroom long before I hear a soft knocking at the door.

"Everything okay, Peanut?" he asks, concerned. And then I cry. Nathan must hear me because he's suddenly in the room with me, and I'm sitting naked on the toilet. This isn't sexy at all.

"Oh, Sang. What's wrong?" I'm so embarrassed, I don't want to tell him, but I have to.

I muster up the courage and mumble, "I got my period."

"Is that a bad thing?" I shake my head in answer. _I mean, except for the exceptional timing of coming right before a family getaway,_ I think sarcastically to myself.

"I got my period while sleeping. I bled on your bedding," I clarify, though quietly. Also that untimely mess. His eyes go wide and his mouth forms an "O" in realization, but the expression quickly disappears from his face, and he smiles.

"It's okay, sweetie," he says comfortingly. "Why don't we get you cleaned up and go to your bed. We'll soak mine in the morning." I nod, wiping away my tears, and he helps me stand up, and I clean what I can with the toilet paper while he turns on his shower. I flush, then move to the shower and step under the stream of water. Nathan takes off the boxers he had apparently put on, and quickly joins me, as to not leave me alone in the shower too long.

I am able to take showers, and I can even take them alone, but when I do that, I'm extremely uncomfortable and I don't enjoy it. If one of the boys joins me, I'm much better, so we try to manage that when we can. Most of the time I take a bath, though, as long as I'm not in any hurry.

There's nothing sexual about this shower, but it is intimate. Nathan is gentle and comforting—just what I need right now. He whispers sweet nothings to me as he cleans me, and I start to forget my embarrassment.

When he finishes with me, I turn the body scrub on him, much to his protests. I tell him he needs to be cleaned, as we worked up quite the sweat earlier. He complies at my reasoning.

We get out and dry ourselves off. We wrap the towels around ourselves, and leave his bedroom, and walk to mine. Unfortunately, Nathan has one of the farther bedrooms from mine, so we don't make it all the way before a different door opens. North comes out, sleepy eyed, and walks right up to me squeezing me in a hug.

"She's fine, North," Nathan murmurs assuringly.

"Why are you up? And wet?" I push a finger to my lip, not wanting to explain what happened.

"She needed to take a shower. We're going to sleep in her room for the rest of the night," Nathan explains as vaguely as possible. I mentally thank him.

"Okay." North nods as if this is a perfectly good explanation. "Go get dressed and go back to sleep, Baby. I'll see you in the morning." He kisses my head and walks away. If I had been more awake, I would have noticed him walk towards Nathan's room and not his own.

This time I remember to put on underwear and a pad before I pass out.

I wake up before Nathan the next morning and decide to give him a special wake up as thanks for last night.

"That was quite the wake up call, Peanut," he says as I crawl back up his body. He brings my head down to his to capture my lips in a kiss. I used to hate kissing them after, worried they'd be grossed out, but they've all assured me they don't mind—just as I don't mind when they kiss me after they're done.

He pulls away from the kiss and pushes a lock of hair behind my ear. "Thank you for last night, Peanut."

I peck his lips. "No need to thank me, Honey. I enjoyed it just as much as you did." With that, I get out of bed and head to the bathroom to take care of business.

I leave the bathroom as soon as I finish brushing my teeth to find my room empty of any boys. Nathan must have gone back to his to get ready for the day.

I'm startled when Gabriel crashes through the door.

"Oy! Victor got the spa reserved from 9-noon! We've gotta get ready. We need to be there in 30 fucking minutes," he barely looks at me as he walks into my—very large—closet and rummages through it. I walk over to my vanity and put on my makeup. Since we're just going to the spa, I skip the eyeshadow and mascara; just some foundation, under-eye concealer, powder, and blush.

I'm finishing my blush as Gabriel exits my closet. "Here, put these on." He steps up behind me, making eye contact through the mirror. He's holding out some clothes and I take them. "You look gorgeous," he compliments me, bending down to kiss my cheek. I smile my thanks.

"You're not too bad yourself, Meanie," I say turning around and placing a hand on his chest.

He smacks a kiss on my lips. "Get dressed, Trouble, North has breakfast waiting." I nod and watch him walk out of my room.

As soon as the door closes, I hurriedly get dressed into the gray lace bra and matching underwear, light blue crop top, and white high-waisted shorts he picked out for me. I notice a pair of flip flops on the bed and assume he wanted me to wear them as well. They show off my decorated toenails nicely. I briefly admire Gabriel's handiwork

Walking into the kitchen I'm greeted with kisses and hugs, and a chorus of "Good mornings!" with different versions of my name attached at the end. After I finish greeting the last boy, I sit at the breakfast counter and a plate of food appears in front of me. I immediately dig into the eggs, nibbling on the bacon and fruit intermittently.

I nearly choke when Sean blurts, "So you have a unique experience with men, huh, Pookie?"

I release a groan as soon as I get my coughing fit under control. "Kotaaa," I whine.

"Yes, Sweetie?" he asks innocently. He's not the least bit innocent. I had forgotten that Kota texted the boys last night about that.

I knock my head on the countertop, wanting to crawl in a hole.

"Careful, Aggele. We don't need a goose's egg on your head."

"It's just 'goose egg,' Superman," I automatically, but kindly, correct.

"And it wasn't even that funny!" I protest, getting back on topic.

"It so was, Sang. I'm curious," Kota pauses, "What _else_ do you and Karen talk about when we're not around, huh? I feel like I remember you saying something like, 'I'm not talking about that!' as I joined you last night." He does a high-pitched, and poor, imitation of my voice. I don't know whether I should be annoyed or even more embarrassed.

"Do you talk about us, Miss Sorenson?" He did _not_ just use that. He reserves that name for the bedroom, but only ever uses it every now and then. The reasoning behind this is because _it turns me on so hard_. And right now is no exception. I may tease them, but they can dish it back just as well. And dang it if he didn't just dish a very large silver platter. Dang you, Owen.

Because he really only ever called me that for the longest time, when we became intimate, I would start to associate that name with sex, and it stuck. This is one of the reasons we started using our first names with each other. It also just felt right.

I shift a little trying to get more comfortable, though it doesn't help, if anything it makes it worse.

"Owen, you sly dog!" Sean smirks. I had forgotten the rest of the family was in here. That means I can't act on these feelings of lust Owen has aroused in me. I look at him and I realize he knows _exactly_ what he's doing. He's wearing a wicked smile that makes me want to drag him to his room, lock us in there, and have my way with him for the rest of the day. But I _can't_.

 _Damn you, Owen_. Look, the man even has me cussing.

Before I can find my words, Meanie ushers me towards the garage. Guess it's time to leave. Before I can actually step inside the garage, Owen grabs me from behind.

"You're _mine_ tonight," he growls lowly. Owen likes to be dominant in the bedroom sometimes. He doesn't think he'd like it regularly, as he likes when I control things, too. But it sounds like tonight he wants it. And boy, am I willing to give it. Which is saying something, considering I don't generally like to get that intimate with my boys when I'm on my period. I'm not saying _never_ , just not usually.

"Also, you never answered my question," he purrs, still holding me to his chest. Question? There was a question? I'm not prepared for this test.

Oh, right. _That_ question.

"Well, _Mr. Blackbourne,_ " I husk, "you guys have each other, and a girl's gotta talk to someone. I'm not about to talk to Jessica or Erica about you guys." I try to sound flippant, but I'm dying inside. Can you die from being too turned on?

His eyes darken with my use of his formal name. Two can play this game. "Hmm. I see." What does that even mean? Stop being so cryptic when my brain is fuzz. I'm not able to figure such nonsense out.

His hands draw up my torso and under my top to give my chest a squeeze. And he steps away saying, "Until tonight, my dear." And he walks to the car. I just stand there in a daze. I think my boys are becoming exhibitionists—and possibly making one of myself.

A honk of the horn snaps me out of it and I rush to the suburban, sliding into the open back door.

"You okay, there, Cupcake?" Luke smirks.

"I'm great! I get to get a massage from Lei," I smile. I hear grumbles around the car and a muttered, "It's okay...he's gay." I grin triumphantly.

Once we get to the spa, I'm ushered to change for the massage with Victor and Luke. Only three at a time because there are only three massage therapists. I'm not sure what the other three are going to do while they wait.

The three of us get undressed to our comfort level; Luke and Victor in their boxers, me only going topless. I don't like being in just underwear when it's this time of month. We each get in a bed face down and pull the blanket over ourselves. I'm on the middle table with Victor and Luke on either side of me. A knock sounds and Victor voices the go ahead. The three masseuses take their place at their respective stations. Lei adjusts my blanket a little, so it's placed how he needs it.

"Hello, little Chiclet. How are you doing today?" Lei asks me softly.

I let out a relaxed sigh. "Good. Just do what you do Lei," I say in anticipation.

"Yes, ma'am." And he gets to work. Instantly I'm a puddle of goo. His hands are magical. Every time, I swear it. Like Jell-O. I think I fall asleep this time.

I'm woken up, by a hand stroking my hair, and I smell moss and berries mixed with massage oil. Victor.

"Wake up, Princess. It's time to give the other three their time," he coos softly to me.

I slowly get up, still a little drowsy, so I don't realize that I'm still topless. Not until I notice Victor's eyes burn with a bright inferno as he stares at my chest. "Better go put some clothes on, Princess," he suggests, his voice gravelly. With that, he walks out of the room. I use the bathroom that is attached to that massage room, then I get dressed.

I walk out of the room and nearly run into someone waiting to go in. I mumble a sorry as I keep my eyes downcast.

"Trouble?"

I freeze mid-stride. That was Gabriel I passed! A smile spreads across my face as I turn to him. I freeze again as I register what I'm seeing. A gasp escapes my mouth.

"Meanie?"

"Do you like it?" my creative boy asks self-consciously, his crystalline eyes uncertain.

My Meanie has cut his hair.

"Do _you_ like it, Meanie?" I think that it's more important that he likes it.

It was shorter—a lot shorter. It was longer on the top than it was on the sides, but not overly so. It was balanced nicely. He still has the blonde, but instead of them framing his face, it's now a patch of blonde at the front of his hair.

"Yeah? I-I mean I think so?" he stumbles over his words. He runs a hand through his new cut. "It's different, you know?"

I touch his chin affectionately. "I love it, Meanie," I assure him. "I can run my hand through it still, right?" And I do just that to make my point.

"God yes," he groans as his eyes drop closed.

"Then it's perfect," I smile. He beams. He slings an arm around my shoulders and we make our way back to the others.


	5. Chapter 5: Cinnamon Rolls

The boys are shocked, to say the least. A couple seem concerned, but Gabriel eases their worries by saying it was just time for a change, that he didn't want to have the same hairstyle for the rest of his life, and wanted to experiment while he was still young.

"You probably couldn't handle the long hair anymore. That was it, wasn't it?" Luke jests.

"No, not at all actually. I was just sick of looking like a homeless man," Meanie quips, getting a jab at his best friend. And like the mature boy that he is, Luke flips Gabriel off.

"Besides, Sang thinks it's sexy. Don't you, Trouble?" he croons.

I nod emphatically. "So sexy. It works with the whole masculine, but creative image he carries." I meet Gabriel's eyes as he smirks, losing my breath a little. "So...much...man," I mutter absentmindedly. He chuckles.

"Okay, Cupcake!" Luke breaks me out of my reverie. "Why don't we let these three loons get their massages, and the three of us will get ourselves into trouble. Whaddya say?"

"Oy! She is trouble. No need to go fucking find it," Gabriel protested.

Owen speaks up, "While you were getting your massages, Sean and I wandered around and we found a nice little bookstore. Why don't you go check it out? Find something for the road or the trip," he suggests.

Ooh! A bookstore? "That sounds wonderful! Luke, Victor! Let's go look."

We start to walk away but I turn around and grab Gabriel's attention. I notice the three boys hadn't moved an inch, and catching them unexpectedly, I saw that they had been watching my behind. I grin to myself; dirty boys. Sean and Owen have no shame as they smirk, meanwhile Meanie looks contrite.

"Meanie? Can I get a picture of you with your new hair?"

He wipes the sheepish look from his face and says, "Fuck, of course!" He poses a little as I snap a couple photos with my phone. "Okay, let's get one together, now." He takes my phone from my hand and squishes our cheeks together, positioning the camera. He snaps one, then shifts and takes another one as he quickly licks my temple.

"Eeee!" I squeal. "Meanie!" I laugh. _I don't think my makeup tastes that good,_ I giggle to myself.

"Watch it, Pookie," Sean warns.

Gabriel chuckles. "Just don't send those pictures to anyone yet. I want to see their reactions." He winks. "Have fun, Trouble. Find a good book." I say I will and we part ways.

I go to my photos and choose one of Gabriel's new pictures to make his contact photo. I decide on one of just him.

When the image is set, I open the messaging app and text Nathan:

 **Sang:** Is your bedding okay? I'm sorry about that. : (

I get a reply almost instantly.

 **Nathan:** It's been taken care of, Peanut. Don't worry about it.

 **Sang:** Okay. I just wanted to make sure.

 **Nathan:** My bedding is fine : ) xo

 **Sang:** Love you xo

 **Nathan:** Back atcha ; )

I put my phone away and grabbed my boys' hands.

"Where is this bookshop?" I ask. I'm not sure I heard Owen say.

"Owen texted me directions, Princess. It's just a block and a half this way and across the street," Victor answers.

"What are the rest of the guys doing right now?" I ask. They're not on any jobs and they're not with us.

"They're just hanging out at home, sug. Swimming, playing video games, crap like that," Luke informs me. "North is probably banging away at those stupid cars of his," he adds.

"It's not stupid, Luke," I admonish.

"I know, Cupcake. I like to give him shit."

I roll my eyes. "But he's not here, so there's no reason to."

"Sang, sweetie, just let it go. If I had actually meant it, you'd be able to tell."

"I'm sorry, you're right." Why am I so eager to pick fights with them lately? It's probably because of my lady issues.

"Princess, no need to apologize. We get it."

"Get what?" I ask quizzically.

"Oh, sweetheart, we know you better than you think we do," Luke says softly.

It clicks what he's implying. I groan, embarrassed. "Nathan."

"Nathan didn't say anything—not that he really needed to. We got you, girlie." Luke squeezes my hand comfortingly when he says this. "Besides, it was North who told us to be gentle with you today. Said something about changing Nathan's sheets..."

My face flamed. North told people what happened? How did he even know? Nathan must've told _him_. I feel tears run down my cheeks and I cover them with my hands. I'm so embarrassed. I know I shouldn't be, these are my boys, and this is normal body stuff. But...they're boys.

A phone is thrust under my nose. "Here, talk to him." I don't know which "him" it is, but I take the phone anyway.

"Hello?" I say, my voice watery.

"Peanut?"

"Honey?"

"Sang, what's wrong?" Nathan's tone is worried.

"Did you tell North about last night?" I ask. I try not to assume, but I'm embarrassed.

"Oh, sweetheart. With the sheets?" I nod my head even though I know he can't see me. "No, Peanut," he assures softly. "North talked to me about it when I noticed a clean bed and said he had wanted to know why we were moving to your bed and not staying in mine, so he went to my room and investigated," he explains. "He saw the sheets and washed them. He just wanted to help. He doesn't like when you're the least bit unhappy. Well, none of us do, really, but he doesn't handle it well." I nod. I know this. It's something the two of us have been working on.

"Sang, he didn't know how to help you, and in trying to, gave out a little too much information." I giggle a little at this. I feel a hand rub my back.

"If it makes you feel any better, he didn't gather everyone and tell them all what happened, so not everyone knows of the accident. He asked a couple to watch out for you, not that, that's anything new." I giggle again. "But we all do know what time of month it is for you. We know you and your body very well—we're all so attuned to it," he echoes—it's pretty much what Luke said before.

"Thanks, Honey," I tell him adoringly. I appreciate him explaining.

"No problem, Peanut! Now go have fun with Victor and Luke."

I giggle, "I will. Bye, Honey."

He says "bye" and we hang up. I feel much better now. Hopefully someday, my period will be nothing to write home about, and we can go about our normal business without my embarrassment. Even after accidents, because they're bound to happen again.

"See, Cupcake?" I look into his chocolate eyes. "And you don't have to be embarrassed. Ever. We know you're a girl and accidents happen. We will never ever judge you for things your body does."

"And Princess?" I look to Victor. "You can tell us anything and everything. We love you, and nothing will lessen that—let alone something like this."

I nod, understanding what they were telling me. "It's just embarrassing, and I already don't like acknowledging my period outright," I frown. "I guess I should tell North to come to me first when he wants to help me, huh?" I try to joke with a laugh. It works and they laugh along with me.

We didn't stay long at the bookstore, as my call with Nathan took up time that I was able to spend there. We had to get back to the spa so that we could all get home. I did end up picking out a travel journal for our trip, though. It's super cute. The cover consists of a potpourri of postcards and postage stamps. The inside contains journaling pages with a little travel-specific prompt on each day and envelopes for flat-ish souvenirs, like tickets or coasters. I couldn't wait to use it and record our adventures in Florida.

We had passed an ice cream shop on our way to the bookstore and Luke wanted to stop there on our way back, so we do just that. I get a strawberry cone, Luke gets chocolate chip cookie dough, and Victor gets coffee ice cream. Mine is so yummy, and I lap at it as if I were dehydrated and it's a gallon of water.

"Oh, Cupcake, you're so adorable!" Luke laughs. I look at him to see him showing Victor his phone. Victor starts laughing at what he sees.

"Oh, you _have_ to send that to the rest of the guys," Victor chortles.

"What? What is it?"

"I'll send it in the family group message, sugar," Luke tells me. I nod in acceptance. I go back to eating my ice cream happily. My phone sounds, alerting me to a message, and I fish my phone out of my bra, much to the delight of my two boys. I roll my eyes at their blatant ogling.

"I love it when she does that," Luke breathes. Victor nods his agreement. They share a not-so-discreet fist bump. I sigh internally. Never change, guys.

I open the message app and click on the family group message. There I find a picture of me licking my ice cream, with the caption "It must be yummy!" It wouldn't be anything to gawk at, except that it's a profile shot of me and my tongue is flattened against the cold treat and my eyes are closed as I savor the ice cream. It looks inherently sensual. Or sexual, if you're one of my boys.

My phone—and Luke's and Victor's phones—chime with incoming messages.

 **Sean:** Do you have any idea how awkward it is to get a boner while a gay man is rubbing his hands all over me? I mean, I have girlfriend, guys.

I giggle. Okay, that's funny.

 **North:** I'm very conflicted. That's ice cream, so I want to be angry, but...

 **Owen:** Miss Sorenson, do you think that it's appropriate for you to be doing such activities in public? And Sean, no judgment from me, I don't need an erection when another woman is touching me.

The damn man used _that_ name again.

Wait. What. Oh _heck_ no.

Another message comes from Owen just as I'm about to stomp my way back to the spa and rip Janet's hands off.

 **Owen:** You know I've only got eyes for you, Sang. Only you can get such a reaction from me just by eating ice cream. Only you.

I breathe a heavy sigh of relief.

 **Silas:** Aggele, pay no attention to North's lies, he is banging around the house muttering under his breath. I think he's looking for oatmeal, or something. Also, I think that is a fantastic picture, Aggele Mou. It is now your new contact picture in my phone. No better way to be alerted that my adorably sexy girlfriend is contacting me ;) xo

Aw, Silas is so sweet.

But I hate oatmeal. North better not be doing what I think he's doing...

 **Gabriel:** Trouble, you are trouble. I feel you Sean...and I have Adam... The guy's hands may turn me to jelly, but they aren't *that* great. I don't need him thinking I'm on his team now

 **Nathan:** Were you thinking about this morning, Peanut? And don't worry, I'll talk the Big Bad North down

I gasp, "Nathan!"

 **Sang:** Nathan! We have rules for a reason!

"Oooh, Nathan's in trouble..." I hear Luke whisper giddily. I slap his chest, earning a grunt from him.

 **Gabriel:** Oh, you done it now, Nathan

 **Victor:** I got berated yesterday, dude. You might want to apologize

 **Owen:** Nathan, please keep it to when you two are alone or not around her.

 **Sang:** Thank you, Owen

Victor, Luke, and I start to make our way back to the spa, and we go at a leisurely pace.

 **Nathan:** Sorry Peanut : (

 **Owen:** No problem, my dear.

 **Sang:** Love you, Nathan.

 **Sang:** Why haven't I heard from Kota?

 **Kota:** Sorry, Sweet Pea. I was reading by the pool and left my phone inside.

 **Sang:** Kota, please try to remember to have your phone on you whenever possible.

It's a rule we have as a team. This wasn't an emergency or something that needed to be attended to immediately so Kota's okay, but had it been, Kota may have missed the alert.

 **Kota:** Yes ma'am. By the way, love the photo. ; )

 **Sang:** Thank you, babe ; )

 **Kota:** xo

 **Gabriel:** Oy! You're such a kiss-ass, Kota

 **Kota:** I can't help it if I'm the better boyfriend of us all.

 **Nathan:** Whatever dude. You keep telling yourself that

 **Sang:** You all are the best boyfriends! It's not a competition, may I remind you

 **North:** Everything's a competition when it comes to this group—you know that, Baby

 **Luke:** And Mr. Grumpy never wins

"Which is too bad. Maybe it'd put him in a better mood," Luke adds out loud to Victor and me only.

 **North:** What-the-fuck-ever, little bro. May I remind you that two days ago I beat you to the mailbox

The mailbox. They raced to the _mailbox_.

 **Luke:** You pushed me! And I'm not your little brother

 **North:** I didn't touch you. You lost your footing. And yes, you're littler, therefore making you my little brother

 **Luke:** asshole

 **Owen:** You guys must be bored out of your minds. Should I find something for you to do?

I didn't see if either of them replied because I look up to see that we arrived back at the spa.

Victor ushers me through the door, Luke trailing behind him muttering under his breath. We walk into the lobby and see Sean and Owen standing there without Gabriel.

"Gabriel will be out in a moment," Owen informs us, reading my mind.

"Alright ladies, let's go home!" Gabriel appears, smiling jovially.

"I resent that," I sniff.

"What? You _are_ a lady," Gabriel states, confused.

"Yes, but you're using it to insult the others. My gender is not _an_ insult," I huff.

"You're right, Sang. I'm sorry," he apologizes, hugging me.

"Thank you," I smile. I grab Sean's hand and skip out the door declaring, "Thank you wonderful spa people! Lei, your hands are magical!" I hear laughter behind me, and more goodbyes.

"Pookie," Sean whines, "stop flirting with people."

"Oh, Sean. My dear Sean. You have magical hands too. Just for an entirely different reason," I say saucily with a wink, making him growl lowly.

"Okay, it's official. I'm riding with you tomorrow." Sean throws an arm around my shoulder. "No take backsies!" he chirps, pinching my nose. I giggle at his ridiculousness.

"You will not if it's not kept PG." Owen says coming up behind us.

"Aw, Owen, you're no fun."

"On the contrary, I am quite fun," Owen says, giving me a wink.

"Ew!"

"Grow up, Sean," Owen sighs rolling his eyes.

"I don't think children are allowed to get sexy with their super-hot, senior-poll-most-popular girlfriend. I'm plenty grown up!" Sean beams.

"Right."

I giggle, at the two best friends, and jump in the car behind Meanie. "Come on you lazy butts!" I say to the lollygaggers.

"Who are you calling lazy, missy!" Owen bellows from outside making me giggle more.

"No giggling, Miss Pookie!"

Owen and Sean quickly get into the car and we're off.

"What the fuck, Gabe?" That's the first thing we hear when we walk into the house. So tactful, North.

"Whoa. Dude," Nathan gawked, eyes wide.

"What the fuck happened to your hair? Where'd it go? Did Adam drug you, or something?" At least he _sounds_ concerned, right?

"I like it," Silas says in approval.

"Thank you, Silas!" Gabe crows. "And no, they have a new hair stylist, that Janet absolutely adores, and said she does a wonderful job on hair. She cut it and touched up the blonde." Wait, a _girl_ touched his hair? A girl that wasn't Pam or me? I may need to talk about that with him later.

"It really does look nice, man," Kota says walking up to Gabriel patting his shoulder. He then moves to me and gives me a hug, kissing my cheek.

"So what are we doing for the rest of the day?" I ask.

Owen is the one who answers me, "Well, I was thinking we could just lounge around the estate. We've got a long day tomorrow. I hope to leave by nine, and we'd get there around 3 in the afternoon, just in time to check into our hotel room."

"Ooh! Where are we staying?" There are so many amazing hotels at Disney, any of them would be acceptable.

"It's a surprise, Princess. Only know that we'd give you only the best," Victor says softly with a smile.

"Okay, well in that case, can we go swimming and then eat dinner while we watch _Once Upon A Time_?" They're all more willing to watch that with me than the animated films.

"Is that on tonight?" Kota asks.

"Nope, but Victor bought me the most recent season a couple weeks ago and I've been re-watching it!"

"Whatever you want, Aggele, as long as you're there." I swoon a little. My Greek is such a sap.

"Okay! Let's go get our suits on!" And I run to the stairs, leaving nine chuckling men behind me.

Once in my bedroom, I take one moment to admire it, now that there are no more boxes lying around. Gabriel did a wonderful job designing my room. All of our rooms, really.

We have a...large house, and a lot of land. We each have our own bedroom with an en suite. Some closets are larger than others, but they're all walk-ins. We also have a guesthouse with two bedrooms.

My room in particular is mostly white with gold and light pink accents. Gabriel made it look elegant and mature, not like a small child sleeps here, for which I'm thankful. I myself have a wall of bookshelves that are full of books.

We also have a library in the house, but it's more of what is shared between the ten of us, and it's mostly reference. Most of Owen's books and novels reside in the library except his first editions. Those remain in his office.

There are three offices that connect to the library, and each one holds its own little book collection for the needs of that person's. Kota has his office, Sean has his office (which also connects to his home clinic), and Owen has his. Well, technically it's Owen's _and_ mine, but I try not to take up his space unnecessarily. Sharing his office was the condition for a lack of mine. They say that as a team leader, I need an office of my own, but I said I'd use the library or my room. Owen keeps trying to get me to use it regularly. It just doesn't feel like mine yet. We'll see.

Yes, I did say we have a home clinic. It's a little bigger than a doctor's office room, but it looks much the same. We just need the extra space for the storage for all the supplies that have to fit in the room.

We agreed that non-emergency care could be taken care of at home. Also, If it needs a doctor and Sean isn't home, then we would need the hospital, but most things can be taken care of here, for which it's something I can't complain about. I hate being in the hospital as a patient. I'd rather be doing the doctoring—or should I say, the nursing.

I walk into my closet, hoping that Gabriel didn't take all my swimsuits. He didn't. In fact, all of them were still in here. _Did he really buy me an entire new wardrobe for this trip?_ The numbskull.

I thumb through my choices, debating who to please this afternoon. Not that any of them will be _dis_ pleased, but I have ten—well more now, but I haven't seen the new ones—different swimsuits, each catering to a different member of the family. Yes, I even have one for myself. I mean, it _was_ the first one I bought.

I decide on Owen's swimsuit since he's the one spending the night with me. The suit is a black and gray bikini. The top is a halter; the cups and band are black, and the halter gray, the bottoms are black with the waistband being gray. I grab a black and white striped cover-up as well. I walk to my desk and grab a pen and a permanent marker. Then I dig through the bag of goodies the boys gifted to me last night and grabbed the travel guide.

Once I get outside, most of my boys are already swimming in our pool. I love our pool. It's only shallow enough where I can stand, the water topping out at my armpits, and at its deepest, it's deeper than Silas is tall, at 8 feet. If we have kids someday, we'd probably modify it so that it had a shallower area, but there's no need to think about that right now.

I walk over to one of the lounges, taking the one between Owen and Sean knowing their intention was for me to use it. I lay out the towel they placed for me and take a seat. Sunscreen is immediately thrust in my face as I remove my cover-up. I open the tube and squeeze some in my hand and start rubbing it in my skin. I'm very diligent in getting it everywhere. I forgot one time last year and got burned very badly. I never want to experience that again. So painful.

It was before we moved into together, and I had been staying with Luke, North, and Uncle. I fell asleep in the sun. I was in bed for days caked in aloe, near tears. I needed help dressing for each of those days and I felt so helpless. But it hurt so bad I couldn't even pretend. The boys were super sweet though and they helped me as much as they could. They made sure at least one of them was with me at all times. Not that they didn't do that already, but they had been more lax on it due to the lack of outside threats. And Sean was on me for months after, constantly checking for signs of skin cancer. That alone would have terrified me enough to be super careful with the sunscreen.

Karen even helped out while I was out of commission.. Well, "help" may be a bit too strong of a word. The first time she visited me, she laughed and called me lobster. I didn't talk to her for the rest of the day. She mostly just kept me constant company when she was around. She didn't actually _do_ anything.

I'm pretty sure I had asked her once to get me a glass of ice water and instead of getting up to get it for me, she yelled, "Boyfriend number 2! Your girlfriend needs water! On the rocks!" Boyfriend number 2 is North.

North stomped into Luke's room with the glass of water, handed it to me, and grumbled to my companion, "Do your legs not work, Karen?"

"They work fine. But while I'm here, I'm not getting up since Sang can't. It's an act of solidarity. Kind of like how some people don't drink alcohol when their wife or friend is pregnant."

"I'm pretty sure that's not the same thing, Karen," I said carefully.

"Oh hush, you. You're delirious. I'm going to stay with you." And that was the end of that.

So yeah, I don't want to experience any of that again. I finish rubbing the white lotion in. I can't reach my back, though.

I look around and spot who I'm looking for about to jump in the water. "Superman?" I say to get his attention.

He looks up and walks over to me. "Yes, Aggele Mou?"

I hold out my sunscreen bottle. "Will you get my back, please?"

He gives me a bright smile. "Of course, Aggele." And he takes a seat behind me and gets to work.

"Don't forget your face, Pookie," I hear Sean say from my left.

"Yes, doctor," I giggle.

"Hey, you're not allowed to call me that!" I'm handed my face sunscreen. It's this cool stuff Meanie discovered that you can put on over your makeup without messing it up. I won't use anything else.

Once that's finished I wipe my hands on my towel so they're not so greasy and I pull my book in front of me and grab my pens. I open the front cover and on the inside flap is a map of central Florida. It shows Disney, Sea World, and Universal, amongst other tourist places as well. I look behind the flap and there's a calendar for this year and next, along with a place to put "Belongs to" information. I take a pen and quickly fill it out, asking Owen, whose number and email I should put. He said to put mine and his and then Uncle and Erica's for emergency.

"Cupcake! Are you coming swimming?" Luke questions from the edge of the pool.

"In just a bit! I want to look through this a little first," I say showing him the travel guide. "I'll look at the rest in the car tomorrow, but I want to start." I give him a big smile.

"Okay, just don't take to long. The swimming is prime!"

"Fucking right!" Gabriel agrees.

I go back to my book and see that the first part is about planning your trip. I start to skim through that since the boys already planned it. There's a page that explains what to do with the pockets at the back, and I flip back there to look at them. There's lots to write and I can't wait until they're all full.

I flip to the back cover and see a full overview map of the park. There are also two white rectangles; one for family name and one for dates visited. For the family name, I didn't want to put _The Blackbourne Team_ or _Family_ , but I remember seeing a running joke online and I decide to use that. With my permanent marker I write, "Cinnamon Rolls too Good for this World" and giggle at my wit.

"What, Pookie?"

I move the book to show him, and he laughs once he reads it. "Show Owen."

And I do just that. "Cinnamon Rolls, Sang?"

"It's from the internet!" I state proudly.

"Oy! What'd she do?" Gabe shouts.

"She put our family name as 'Cinnamon Rolls too Good for this World,'" Sean answers, still laughing.

Meanie cracks up at this, "Ooh, that's funny shit! Hey, North, you hear that? We're cinnamon rolls!"

North looks at me. "Cinnamon rolls, Baby? Really?"

I nod my head emphatically. "Yes. You're all beautiful and sweet." His face softens at my words. I thought it was a good comparison. Though my boys are not as pure as the joke implies.

"Can't argue with that, bro," Luke chimes in.

"If Princess wants to call us cinnamon rolls, we'll let her call us cinnamon rolls," Victor states ending the argument, much to North's distaste. He'll learn to love it.

I ask Owen for the dates of our stay. "So two weeks exactly?"

"Yes. We need the time off, but more than that seemed overkill. Besides, things should open up more when we get back."

I agree. "But then again, I didn't even expect this, so I feel spoiled," I grin.

"You deserve to be spoiled, my love." He picks up my hand and kisses the back of it. I lean towards him, and sensing what I want, he leans closer and I give him a soft kiss.

I talk against his lips, "I really don't, but I guess I can't convince you otherwise."

"No you cannot," he responds smiling against mine. I chuckle a little and capture his lips again in a soft, close-mouthed kiss.

I pull away and give him a wink, silently telling him "later."

And _there's_ that millimeter smile.

I turn back to my guide. I flip a couple pages and come across a page about Disney on the Internet. I make a note to check a couple of the websites.

The next page: "Budgeting." If they have their way, there will be no budget. I skip over that. "No budget, I'm guessing?"

"None." That's what I thought.

Oh! "Getting there" is next. Well, we're driving, so, "How long does it take get there?"

"Approximately five hours and fifty-five minutes, but it depends on weather and traffic," Owen answers.

I continue to read through the guide.

"Do you have the address ready for the GPS?"

"Yes, Sang."

"Do you have change for the toll booths?"

"Yes, Sang."

"Exact, change?"

"Yes, Sang."

"Do we have snacks for the road?"

"Yes, Sang."

"Drinks?"

"Sang, Pumpkin, we've got it all under control." I realized I was rambling. I had to remember these are Academy boys. They've got everything planned out to which q-tip will be used when.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just so excited, I want everything to be perfect."

"I'm sure you are. And it shall be don't worry, my love," Owen assures.

"I believe you," I say. I stand up from my lounger and announce, "Alright old dogs, I'm going for dip." And I skip off to the sounds of "Who are you calling old?!" I giggle as I cannonball into the pool, followed by two others.

The ten of us splash and play in the pool for the rest of the afternoon. Races and games of chicken and other such pool games were enjoyed. I never win any of them...though I do wipe the floor with them during marco-polo.

"Any requests?" Luke asks as he and North dry themselves off. I momentarily get distracted by their wet torsos as if I hadn't just spent the last few hours looking at them and seven others—and my mouth goes dry. My boys are _fit_ , that's for sure.

"...muscles."

"Peanut! Mind out of the gutter. You can ogle later. We need food!" Nathan snaps me out of my reverie. All the boys are snickering. Oops.

"Sang, why don't we all go get dressed and then start an episode of your show," Kota suggests. I nod and we all follow the brothers inside.

A little over an hour later we've started a second episode and everybody has a plate of food in front of them. I think this room is one of my favorites in the house. It's super cozy and we can all sit together. Well, sorta. The couch is huge and it has three sides with one center ottoman. We have a couple recliners in here, too, but most of the time we all try to sit on the couch. The TV in here is big, though not as large as the screen in the theater. There's also a pool table, a foosball table, and fireplace—the latter mostly for show. There's a closet full of blankets, pillows, board games, and other activities.

I watch as Hook and Emma go on their first actual date as a couple on the TV. It's super sweet. Hook gives her a flower, and he had asked Rumplestiltskin to help him reattach his hand, which I don't think was necessary, but it's sweet nonetheless. I just wish it didn't turn out how it did.

I've always imagined if North were a pirate, he'd look and be something like Killian Jones. The hard exterior with the soft side for the one he loves. Plus Killian's got the whole black thing going on. He's even got the earring!

Once the episode ends, Owen says to me, "Come with me, dear. We've got to do a couple things before tomorrow." Well, it's not late enough for bed quite yet, so it's not sexy time now. Much to my disappointment.

"Say goodnight to the boys, Sang, then meet in our office. You probably won't see them until morning." Owen kisses my cheek then walks out of the room.

Superman comes up to me first giving me a big hug, "'Night, Aggele, I love you. Dream of me," he murmurs, kissing me chastely. I whisper my love back.

"Goodnight Sang baby. Don't stay up too late. You have a long day tomorrow," North instructs.

"I won't, North Star. Love you."

"Love you, too, Baby." We kiss and he and Silas leave the room.

Kota and Victor's goodnights are short and sweet. Nathan tries to deepen our kiss, but I have to stop him because I have three more goodnights to give.

"Love you, Honey."

"You, too, Peanut." He winks and leaves.

"Oy, Trouble, shower in the morning, but don't wash your hair. Put minimal makeup on. You'll be in the car most of the time, so you can apply the rest when we get closer to our destination. Let me know when you've done all that and I'll come pull out your outfit," Meanie rambles. "Got it?" I nod. "Okay see you in the morning." And he skips off.

"Gabriel!" He stops and turns at my voice.

"What?"

"Do I not get a kiss goodnight?" I giggle.

He smacks his forehead and walks back over. "Oy! Of course."

"Give what the lady what she wants, Gabe!" Sean laughs from behind me.

"So demanding," Meanie mutters before swooping down to capture my lips with his. He runs his tongue across my bottom lip and I open a little for him, and he makes one pass through them with his tongue before he pulls away nipping at my lip. "Night, Trouble. Love you."

"Mmm, love you, Gabriel."

"Last and certainly not least," I say turning around to face my doctor.

"Saving the best for last!"

I giggle, "No doubt!"

"Oh no, I've heard those giggles all day, with no time to do anything about them! You've been killing me!"

"You seem to be okay," I joke, giving him a once over. A couple giggles escape at the exaggerated look on his face.

"That's it. I'm done." And his lips crash to mine. My hands find the hair at the nape of his neck and I grab at it. A groan escapes him when I do this, and I pull a little harder.

He rips himself from me and breathing heavily, tells me, "Sorry, can't do that. Owen has you tonight. If we continue, I'll steal you from him."

I grin wickedly, "That's funny, because Nathan thought you were going to steal me _last_ night." I cackle and walk away.

"Don't let Owen have the control all night, Pookie!" he cries after me.

"I won't, but I'll let him have his fun! You be a good boy!" I add a little sway to my hips.

"You don't play fair, Pookie!" Is the last thing I hear. Sean is such a drama queen, but I love him.

Now to find Owen...

I find him exactly where he said he'd be.

"Hey, babe," I say as I enter the office. "What's up?" I inquire.

He smirks, "Well, me, for one. But we'll attend to that later." He winks. Oh god. He's already worked up. "Right now we have paperwork to do." I groan internally. I hate paperwork. I shouldn't be one to complain, though. Owen did it by himself for many years, now he has me to help.

"Alright, what do we need to do?" I ask as I walk to his desk where he's sitting. I hop onto the desk at the space on his right

He hands me a packet of papers and I flip through the wordy pages. I'm not reading this right now. "This is for you. It's your list of responsibilities and privileges as a team leader. It's been modified a little bit since I became one, so I went through it, hence the bent corners," he says as he flicks one of them.

"There's also a page in there for circumstances like ours, where there are co-team leads. Most everything is the same as if it were only one, but it stresses communication and agreement between the two of us." He grabs my hips and looks up at me as he continues, "I don't think that'll be too much of an issue. We're pretty good at that, I think." I smile down at him and nod. He smiles a beautiful smile back, eyes twinkling, and kisses my stomach.

"This next packet is something you need to sign." He hands me the packet. It's actually only two pages. I look at him in question. "It's for your graduation. Confirming that you've completed what you needed to, that you are with the team you desire, and that you trust this team. You can't go through the ceremony without signing it. The ceremony is more than just a formality, it's actually quite official. Your team, I mean _we_ , will also give our oath of trust at the ceremony. And don't worry, we will. As a team, we're as solid as they get. Our personal relationships will have its bumps in the road, but that's to be expected, as with any relationship." He runs a hand up and down my side. "Especially since we're newly moved in together. That's a whole other can of worms." I nod in understanding.

"Anyway, this last one is for the leave of absence. I've filled most of it out already, but your signature is needed along side mine. When you're done we'll fax them to the BOD." He pulls me into his lap and I use the desk to sign. I skim through the paragraphs, and it's pretty much what Owen told me, just very long-winded. I quickly print my name, sign it, and date it before I put it aside and grab the leave of absence one. This one is a little longer, and I skim as I sign and initial each part. Owen is getting impatient as he moves my hair over my shoulder and starts to kiss my neck and rub his hands all over my torso, giving my chest a squeeze every now and then.

His hand suddenly drops under the waistband of my shorts, but I quickly stop that adventure and pull his hand out.

"I'm almost done, babe," I mutter. He suckles at my pulse point, and I know he's trying to mark me. His hands have found a permanent purchase on my chest and I struggle to finish my task. He doesn't make it any easier when he slips below my bra, either. I let out a little whimper as I finish the last page.

"Okay, okay, I'm done." That's the only confirmation he needs as he stands up and shifts me so that he's carrying me with my legs around his waist. His mouth is now latched onto the hollow of my throat and I throw my head back giving him easier access.

Once we're in his room, he walks us over to his bed, lays me down, and starts to undress. He watches my chest heave from his position above me.

Out of breath, I tell him, "Towels, condoms." He nods wordlessly and quickly disappears into his en suite, returning with the items I requested. It's a flurry of clothes and limbs from there and a most exhaustingly wonderful night.

I even shower and dress before falling asleep this time.


	6. Chapter 6: A Journey Begins

A very loud Gabriel wakes me from my peaceful slumber within Owen's arms. It feels too early. I look at the clock: it _is_ too early.

"Oy! Trouble! I forgot to cut your hair. Get your lazy ass up!"

"She wasn't lazy last night, if I recall," Owen mumbles sleepily into my hair making me giggle.

Owen starts running his hand around my belly tickling me a little making me squirm, and he kisses the back of my head.

"Why don't you go with loud-mouth here, and I'll go finish up the paperwork from last night," he murmurs, pulling away from me. I'm tempted to hold him in place, but I know it would be no use.

"I resent that!" Meanie retorts, referring to the loud-mouth comment.

"I thought we finished last night?" I ask as Owen gets out of the bed. I think a sexed-up, shirtless Owen is my favorite Owen.

Owen smirks at me. "We did. We just got a little...distracted before we were able to send it to the BOD." I narrow my eyes at him. _We_ got distracted? It was his fault!

Gabe rolls his eyes, "Dude, put some clothes on and keep it in your pants."

"Watch it," the leader warns. I decide it's time to calm things before they escalate. Owen can get testy if his "Girlfriend Time" gets interrupted, though he doesn't usually put up much of a fight to keep me to himself longer. He knows when to push it and when to let it go.

"Sorry, Owen, but I need to cut it before we leave."

Leave. Leave! "We're going to Disney today!" I squeal.

"Indeed we are, my dear." He kisses my forehead. "I'm going to take a shower," Owen says ignoring Gabriel's apology. I frown. Owen looks at me and the tension leaves his body. Sighing he says, "I'm fine." He rubs a thumb across my cheek. "Last night was wonderful, Beautiful girl. _You're_ wonderful," he whispers only to me, placing another kiss on my forehead. Butterflies erupt in my stomach. "Go with Gabe, I'll see you in a bit," he says at a normal volume and pulls away. He gives me his small smile. There, that's better.

"Alright," Meanie starts as I follow him out of Owen's room, "take a bath, but don't wash your hair." I won't. "I'm going to finish packing for you while you do that, so brush your teeth beforehand. When you're finished, get dressed—your outfit will be on your bed—and meet me in the salon." He shoots off the directions rapidly, I almost don't catch them, but it's so routine, I don't necessarily need the directions anymore. I just nod my head.

Once in my room, I walk over to my bathroom, Gabriel following me. Apparently I wasn't moving fast enough, because right before the door, Gabriel pats my butt twice and says, "Oy! Hop to it!"

"I am! I am!" I laugh.

I start brushing my teeth, but I try to do it quickly. I finish and I've barely put the brush back before Meanie snatches it and leaves with it and the toothpaste.

I turn to the tub and turn on the tap to fill it. While I wait, I strip down and use the toilet. I realize Meanie didn't leave me underwear in the bathroom. I'll need them right after I wash up. Thankfully I brought my phone in with me and I grab it as I turn of the faucet and climb in the tub. I quickly shoot off a text.

 **Sang:** Meanie, I need undies for after my bath

 **Gabriel:** Shit! Sorry Trouble

I set my phone down outside the tub and lean back to relax as the door opens. He sets the underwear by the toilet then opens the cabinet next to it and pulls out the box of pads, taking one out and putting it with the underwear. I smile at his thoughtfulness.

He turns to leave and I quickly say softly, "Thank you, Gabriel."

He looks back at me, winks, and makes his way out the door.

I rest a few more minutes in the water before I start to wash myself off, taking extra care down low.

I get out of the tub wrapping a towel around me. I sit on the toilet seat cover and dry myself off before pulling on my underwear and placing the pad in place. I hate periods.

I hurry into the bedroom and drop the towel to put on my clothes. Laid out on the bed, there's a plaid skirt that's made to look like a shirt tied around my waist, a pink tank top that says "I'm 99.9% sure I'm a Disney Princess"—I'm sure Victor would agree—making me giggle, and a white kimono with black fringe. There's a pair of gray tennis next to the outfit.

I put the skirt on first, and it's super comfy. I'm guessing that's what Gabriel was meaning to do: a comfy car outfit. I go to put my top on, but I realize there's no bra. Huh? He never forgets anything.

"Meanie?!" I call out. I figure if he doesn't hear me, it will be like a game of telephone. Someone will be close enough to hear me and pass it on.

It's not long before Meanie crashes through my door.

"What happened?" He looks ready to fight someone. I sigh. Boys.

Once he's calmed down he glances at my naked torso. I can tell he wants to stare, but he's trying to be polite.

"Where's my bra?" I ask, confused.

"Oh, I packed them all." _All_ of them? I have, like, twenty bras! "Besides, I figured you might be more comfortable braless in the car..." Another glance down. Dude, just stare.

"Gabriel!" I screech. "These," I grab my breasts "cannot go braless!" and I drop them. _Now_ he's staring.

"Whoa. Do that again."

"Gabriel!" I snap my fingers in his face and his eyes snap to mine.

"Huh?"

"Bra!"

He swallows hard. "Oh, right. Uh, how 'bout a sports bra?" His voice is pitched a little higher and he clears his throat. "Those are comfortable, right? Then I don't have to unpack a bra."

I let out a heavy breath in relief. "Yes, that'd be great, Meanie." I smile at him.

He lets out a breath and disappears into my closet and quickly returns with a multi-colored bra. I quickly put it and the rest of my outfit on, the girls tucked safely away with my phone, and follow him to his "salon." It's actually a room with a hair washing station (no more leaning over the sink!) and a salon chair and mirror where he cuts hair. The mirror has a light connected like a frame—which I think is the coolest thing ever—and the room is decorated with a luxury industrial design. I don't know how, but Gabriel made it work.

"Alright, Trouble, wash first," he orders. I sit in the chair and he puts the apron over my front and fastens it around my neck. He freezes. His eyes zeroes in on my neck.

"Dammit, Owen!" He rummages through a drawer and comes out with a concealer matching the one in my vanity and some powder. I realize that Owen left a hickey. I completely forgot about that. Gabriel makes quick work of covering it up. Meanie then urges me to lean back to the sink and place my head in the neck cradle where he has already placed the towel to cushion my neck.

He's vigilant in washing my hair and the massage sensation feels so nice. We are joined by two of my boys in the process.

"Pookie!"

"Cupcake!" They announce themselves loudly. Luke takes a seat on the other chair and Sean places himself on the floor at my side.

"Morning guys!" I giggle.

"No giggling, Pookie. It's too early for that!" Sean mock-scolds.

"We come bearing gifts!"

"More gifts?" I ask.

"This really isn't a gift, pumpkin. It's more of a game." A bowl of white pieces of paper appears on my stomach.

"What's this?" I question curiously.

"Car assignments, Trouble," Gabriel tells me. Oh.

"We couldn't choose, and didn't want to make you choose, so we decided to have you draw names!" Luke chirps.

"Owen and North are driving, so their names aren't in here," Sean tells me.

"Ooh, good idea. Okay, I need two hands," I order. Immediately there's a hand on either side of me-one Luke's, the other Sean's. "Luke, your hand represents North's car; Sean, yours is Owen's." I pull out each slip one at a time, alternately placing them in the boys' hands.

Luke goes first, "In North's car is Kota, me, Sean, and Sang! Yes!"

"Woohoo!" Sean celebrates with Luke with a fist bump.

"Motherfuckers," Gabe mutters.

"That means Owen is stuck with Gabriel, Nathan, Silas, and Victor!" Sean booms as he reads from his slips. Not that he needs to.

"Oy! What do you mean 'stuck'?" Meanie responds, offended.

"You don't get Sang!" The other two chorus, making me roll my eyes.

"Come on, guys," I say, "I'll ride in the other car on the way back. No need to gloat. It does not become you."

"But I love gloating, cupcake!" Luke beams.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You all do," I sigh.

"Well, we'll just leave you two to your hair stuff and Luke and I will go tell Kota and North the good news."

Sean and Luke leave, leaving me alone with Gabriel again.

"You know I'm riding with you other five on the way back, right?" I look at Gabriel.

"Yeah I know," he smirks. "It's all good, Trouble. Besides, we'll probably stop a couple times and our cars won't be far from each other on the road." My Meanie beams. I'm glad he's not upset by the boys' jabs. I should be used to them getting at each other all the time, but I'm still worried one of them is going to go too far one of these days. I think I'm just paranoid.

I realize Meanie has finished his wash and is ushering me towards the other chair. He combs through it and starts cutting.

"You really just need a little trim, but I'm also giving you more of a choppy layered look," he explains as he's snipping at my strands. "It'll give it a beachy feel; fucking perfect for Florida. Plus, I think a small change to your hair is needed. Not dramatic like mine—don't worry, Trouble," he jokes. I wouldn't care anyway. Sure, it would be shocking at first, but I trust his judgment. My Meanie is the best.

He finishes cutting and blow-dries it in no time. I look at the finished product in the mirror. It looks and feels lighter. I love it.

"Thanks, Meanie. It looks great." I turn and give him a soft kiss in gratitude, and he returns it in kind.

"No problem, Trouble." He smiles.

Gabriel and I make our way to the kitchen towards the smell of breakfast. I give (and get from) each boy a good morning greeting, also receiving compliments on my hair, before those of us who've yet to eat sit at the breakfast bar. We eat French toast with some fruit and orange juice. I also drink a Frappuccino that Nathan slips me while North isn't looking. And thank god he does. With the late night last night (thanks, Owen) and being woken up earlier than expected this morning (thanks, Gabriel), I'm dead.

"Alright. Gabe, have you finished the packing that needed to be done?" Owen inquires. Meanie's mouth is full, so he nods his affirmation. "Is everyone's bags in the cars?" He shakes his head this time.

Owen addresses the rest of us, "Okay, everyone, take the rest of the bags and go put them in the cars. Both have their hatches open." Meanie takes one last bite and a drink of juice before following the rest out of the kitchen. I'm so excited that I nearly forget to go help, too.

I run to my bedroom to grab my bag of goodies. It's not there. Did someone take it out already? I go over to my bed to grab the dream catcher North made for me. That's not there either. I go search for Gabriel and I find him in drill sergeant mode by the vehicles.

"Oy! No, no, no! That cannot fucking go on top of that bag! Turn that bag sideways, it'll maximize space. No! Fuck! That has to go in the other car!" North looks ready to rip Gabe's head off. I decide to intervene.

"Meanie?" I walk up to the boys and he turns to me.

"Trouble! Tell these fucking imbeciles I know what I'm fucking doing."

"We know you know what you're doing, but you could 'know what you're doing' a little nicer, fuckhead," North snaps.

"Fuck off, grumpy," Gabe growls back.

"Boys!" I use my leader voice. I need to stop this now. Good thing these two aren't in the same car. They need to be separated for a while. Now that I have their attention... "Please stop fighting, we are going on vacation. I'd rather not start the trip like this."

"Shit, Baby. I'm sorry. You're right."

"Sorry, Trouble."

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me," I say pointedly.

Victor and Silas enter the garage, each holding a suitcase. They stop on either side of me.

"What's going on, you three?" Victor asks, setting down the bag in his hand.

"These two were just about to apologize to each other," I say crossing my arms. The two in question glare at one another. Boys and their egos. "Stop it! I swear to god you guys, I'll drive my own car if I have to!" They are really pissing me off.

"Dudes, just listen to her," Victor says. Silas speaks to North in Greek. I can only understand parts of it. I haven't been practicing much.

"Stop it with the Greek!" Gabriel snaps. I rush forward and grab his arm and pull him away from the group.

Once we're a safe talking distance away I stop and face him. "Okay, what's up?"

"Nothing," he huffs.

"Oh, cut it with the BS, Gabriel. Are you stressed about something?"

"Nothing, okay! Nothing is wrong. Everything is great!" The false cheer is obvious.

I soften my face and my stance. "Meanie? Talk to me. Is this about the car assignments? You know, there's only so much we can do short of renting a bus or something."

He sighs, "No, that's not it. I'm not exactly sure _what_ it is, but I just feel high-strung and stuff. I want things to be perfect for you." I have a feeling he needs some Girlfriend Time. Most of my boys do, everyone's been busy, and Girlfriend Time has either been short or nonexistent for most.

"Hey," I say quietly, "it will be perfect because I will be with all of you." I start to trace a finger up his chest and I find my way to his hair. His eyes droop closed at this, and I grab a bit and pull a little. I'm rewarded with a groan. "We'll figure out this high-strung part out, too." I whisper huskily, causing another moan to release from his throat. Most of the time, they just need a little alone quiet time with me, but right now, I think most of them just need to get laid, to put it bluntly. Not that I'm going to complain.

Suddenly Gabriel crushes his lips to mine and his tongue finds mine immediately. I have one hand in his hair, and the other plays with the earrings in his ear. Gabe pulls me impossibly closer, and my back arches as our mouths play. I move slightly, and a grunt escapes my boy, and I realize what's going on. I feel it, actually.

I pull away and I notice that we're still in line of sight of the boys in the garage, so I pull my boy to the side of the garage, an area that's got some tall bushes. I make quick work of his pants, drop to the ground, and _un_ -high-string him. I believe it works quite well. Short but sweet. It should tide him over.

He brings me into a soft kiss, not minding where my mouth had just been. He tries to return the favor, but I stop him. I remind him what time of month it is. That does the trick.

"Mmm. I love you, Gabriel." I snuggle into his chest.

Gabriel, looking lighter than air, slings an arm around my shoulders and walks us back to the garage, where my eight other boys now wait. Gabriel tries to control his features, but it wouldn't matter anyway. We weren't exactly subtle in our activities. Thankfully all we get is a couple of knowing looks and smirks.

I do decide to go use some mouthwash before I kiss any of the others, so I excuse myself and do just that.

Exiting from the house once more, I make my way to the garage and I see that all the bags are now packed into the cars, I suddenly remember the real reason I came outside in the first place.

"Meanie? Did you already take the bag from my room?"

"Yeah, Trouble. I put it on the floor by your seat in the car."

"Oh, thank you. Did you take my dream catcher, too?"

He shakes his head "no," his brow furrowing.

"I did, Sang Baby. I thought you might want it with you," North says unsurely, walking up to me. He wraps his arms around me from behind, placing his chin on my shoulder.

I turn my head to murmur, "Thank you, North Star. Is everything okay with you and Gabriel?"

He nods. "Yeah, Baby. We're good. We all just want the trip to be good for you." I spin is his arms to face him.

"Just as I told Gabriel; it will be." I hold his face between my hands. "It'll be perfect because you'll all be with me. Seriously, we're going to the happiest place on earth. I don't need you guys at each other's throats because you don't think everything's perfect. I get to spend two weeks with my boys. That's already more than enough." I kiss him quick on the lips.

I turn to everyone, North keeping his arms around me. "Alright! So ar—" I'm cut off by an incessant honking. What the? I extract myself from North's hold and he lets go reluctantly. I see a bright red Jeep in our driveway. Karen. What is she doing here?

"What's she doing?" Nathan gruffs.

She halts suddenly by the open garage doors.

Getting out of her car she cries, "Hello, friends! What a wonderful day for travel! You guys busy?"

"Karen?"

"Yes Boyfriend number 9?

"What are you doing here?" Owen asks patiently.

"I come bearing gifts, of course!"

"No, I mean, how did you get past the gate?" he interrogates. Oops.

"Sang gave me the code!" she beams, as if this information is perfectly okay to dispel. I try to hide myself, though it's a difficult feat, as I was already in front of everyone.

"Sang?" Owen questions me.

I turn around sheepishly to face the disapproving looks of my boyfriends.

"Yes?" I ask sweetly.

"Did you give Karen the code to our gate?"

"Um, yes?"

Owen heaves a sigh. "You know you're not supposed to give the code to anyone not family," he scolds.

"I practically am family!" Karen chimes in. _Not helping, Karen._

We ignore her. "I'm sorry! I thought that it would be okay if I gave it to her and told her to call before coming over."

"And when has Karen ever done what she's told?" Owen groans.

I place a finger on my lower lip. "Um...until today, she followed the rule," I point out.

"That you know of," he mumbles. He scrubs at his face and his focus returns to the woman I call my best friend. "Why did you say you were here?"

"I said, I brought presents!" she chirps happily. She ducks into her car and comes out with a box. _This can't be anything good,_ I think doubtfully.

"Ooh! Presents!" Luke sings. "Let me see!"

"Luke! Patience," Karen chastises. Luke pouts. She thrusts the box into Owen's arms and says, "Here hold this." She lifts the lid and pulls out a t-shirt. This one is white with a black bowtie, a pink castle, and a bursting firework screen-printed on it.

"The white ones are for the boys," she presents. She flips it and the back says "The Boyfriend Brigade." Oh, Karen. "And this one is for the lady." With a flourish she presents a pink shirt, similar to the white one, but instead of a bowtie, there's a light pink crown. She flips it and I see that it reads "The Girlfriend" with a heart curlicue underneath. "I'm a genius, right?" She's so satisfied with herself.

"Well, that's to be debated," I hear North murmur from behind me. I elbow him lightly.

I look at my boys, and they all look unsure. I agree, the t-shirts are a nice idea, but I'm not sure we're comfortable wearing them in public, especially in such a busy place.

"They're great, Karen," I tell her. Not exactly a lie. I actually think they're really cute.

"Well, I figure that you guys could take turns or something. Obviously you wouldn't wear them all at once." I swear, she can read our minds. "Though if you do..."

"Sorry, Karen, that probably won't be happening," Kota says.

"Well, can't say I didn't try!" She beams. "Alright, lovebirds! Have fun, and don't get into too much trouble! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Well, that leaves out everyone's favorite activity. "Except sex. Have sex. Lots and lots of Disney sex. Ruin childhoods." That's it, that proves she's a mind reader.

"Gross, Karen," I deadpan.

She salutes us and leaves. I love her, but, _man_.

"Why are you friends with her, again, Peanut?" Nathan quips.

"Honey! Don't be mean."

"Babe?" They don't call me this often, it's too close to "Baby" and that's reserved for use by North (though I do use "babe" on them often enough), but sometimes (though rarely) their nickname for me, my real name, or any other pet name doesn't fit a situation. Or so they say. Nicknames are strictly off-limits, though. North broke Nathan's nose the first (and only) time he tried to use Baby. "I'm sorry, but I think I like 'Boyfriend Brigade' better than 'Cinnamon Rolls.'"

I punch Gabriel, though not hard, in the shoulder for that comment. "Rude. I'm your girlfriend. You're supposed to be on my side and like everything I say and do," I say snottily, turning my nose up. I'm joking, of course.

"What-the-fuck-ever, Trouble." He smirks. "You know it's better."

"No, I think they're equal," I correct him, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Careful, Princess, if you're not careful, a Cinnamon Roll might get revenge and bite that off," Victor flirts. They're trying to kill me. I know it.

"Alright, Sweet Pea," Kota interrupts, "take your shirts and let's get in the car."

I do as he says and climb into the second row of seats in North's suburban. Strapped to the seat in front of me are a tablet mount and a travel desk. They got these for me for long car rides, though none as long as this one will be. I'm followed by Kota who sits to the left of me, Luke who sits behind me, Sean who sits shotgun and North who is driving. The other five get into Owen's suburban.

I feel my chest vibrate and I pull my phone out.

 **Victor:** I forgot to tell you: I'm 110% sure you're a Disney Princess ;)

I giggle and type back a response.

 **Sang:** That must mean you're a Disney Prince ;) xo

"Did I hear a giggle back there?" Sean protested.

"Nope!" I giggle again. My phone vibrates again.

 **Victor:** Which one?

"Don't make me come back there, Pookie," Sean warns.

 **Sang:** Hmmm...Prince Charming!

"Ooh! Which prince am I?" Luke says from over my shoulder making me jump.

"Luke! What if it was a private conversation?" I snap angrily.

"Luke, It's rude to read over people's shoulders," Kota explains calmly.

"Sorry," he grumbles, and flops back into his seat. I see North communicate with Owen, and then we're moving. North follows Owen out of the driveway and we're on our way!

I let out a girlish squeal, making the boys laugh.

"Are you excited, Baby?" Like he needs to ask!

"YES!" I exclaim.

I decide the Prince thing would be a good idea. I look in my bag to see if Gabriel packed anything else, and he did. My e-reader is in there along with my laptop, tablet, my headphones, colored pencils, pens, a notebook, extra pads, and my purse. I put the tablet into the mount and I place my computer on the desk. I take out the notebook and a pen. I connect to the car's Wi-Fi and start my princely search.

"Okay, I've already decided Victor is Prince Charming from _Cinderella_ ," I say randomly.

"Oh, North is Beast!" Luke chimes happily, obviously over his...whatever it was.

"Oh, yes!" I agree enthusiastically. North grunts. "He may be grumpy, and easily angered, but he's a softie and loves fiercely." I see a smile sneak on his lips. Caught ya.

"Hmmm." I start thinking and I Google "Disney Princes" just for a reference so I remember all the princes.

The only redhead is Beast, but that's North, so I can't so that. Oh! I'll do Eric! "Nathan is Eric. He may not be a redhead, but his Princess is." I reason. "But wait! Eric has a dog named Max!" This is hard.

"I think Eric fits Nathan more than me, Sweet Pea. Even if he does have a dog named Max," Kota assures me.

"Okay. Luke you can be..." I look at the choices on my screen. "Oh! Flynn! Wait, or Aladdin! They're both thieves!" I say excitedly.

"Oooh! Aladdin! I can have a genie and a magic carpet!"

"I actually think Gabriel is better suited as Aladdin. Sorry, Luke. Gabe's not a thief, but they have similar lives lived," Kota pipes in.

"Ah, Flynn's cooler and funnier anyway. Also, I could see Gabe with a pet monkey." Luke smiles.

"Okay, Luke is Flynn, and Gabriel is Aladdin. Who's next?" I think out loud.

"Silas could be Hercules?" Luke suggests.

"Hercules is a Roman god, not a Greek one," Kota informs.

"It's close enough, though, right?" Luke asks.

"It might be, if he were actually considered a Disney Prince," I chime in. "How about Kristoff?"

"I think that's a good choice, Pookie."

"Okay, cool. Kota, yours is hard. Snow White's Prince? Nah. Naveen? No! Sean, you're Naveen!"

"Because I'm a frog?" he says aghast.

"No!" I laugh. "Because you're a flirt!" He suddenly unbuckles himself and leans to the back seat to plant a kiss on my lips.

"No giggling," he says. I smile.

"Put your fucking seat belt on!" North bellows.

"Chill, North."

"Okay, okay. Kota you're...how about Phillip?" I suggest

"I think that's a good choice. I can deal with that." I put Kota down as Prince Phillip.

Owen. Owen, Owen, Owen.

"Owen as Snow White's prince?"

"Nah, he's not that princely." His best friend, everyone.

"Hmmm." I think about it more as I look at Google. What about Shang? I mention this to the boys with me.

"Oh, yeah. I think that's as perfect as you'll get with the choices you have. Mr. Serious Leader. In charge of a bunch of boys. Ignores his feelings for forever for the one he loves. Yup, that's Owen." I giggle maniacally at Sean's commentary. Thankfully it's covered up by the guffaws of the others. Or not. Sean shoots me a look. And I try to stifle my laughter, and fail miserably.

I feel my phone vibrate.

 **Luke:** Our lovely girlfriend has assigned us each a Prince. And without further ado, I present to you The Boyfriend Brigade as Princes:

—They're totally going to try to make Boyfriend Brigade a thing, aren't they? Ugh—

Me: Flynn Rider (the best, of course)

Victor: Prince Charming

North: Beast

Sean: Naveen

Kota: Phillip

Silas: Kristoff

Nathan: Eric

Gabriel: Aladdin

Owen: Shang

 **Victor:** I have no complaints.

 **Silas:** Can't complain. Though, I could have gone for being Naveen ;)

Silas is right, he could have also been Naveen. But alas, only one boyfriend per prince.

 **Nathan:** Why Eric?

 **Sang:** His girlfriend is a redhead, and his personality fit you better than Kota. This was harder than expected

 **Nathan:** Oh, okay ;)

 **Gabriel:** Aladdin? It's because of the fucking monkey, isn't it?

 **Luke:** Nope! Though I can imagine you owning one : )

 **Victor:** Owen says Gabe can't get a monkey. Also, he approves of the Shang comparison.

 **Sang:** Meanie, it's because of the parallels of your lives : ) xo

 **Gabriel:** And not because I'm a thief? Cause we only have (and need) one of those in the family.

 **Sang:** I beg to differ ;) you stole my heart 3 So really, there are nine thieves in the family.

"Ten!" Luke blurts.

 **Sean:** 10!

 **Nathan:** 10

 **Gabriel:** Dammit, guys. Okay, everyone says ten, alright?

"Ten?" I question.

"Pookie, you stole our hearts, just as much as we stole yours. It goes both ways," Sean says adoringly.

I nearly swoon. "Awww. You guys are too sweet."

I decide to watch a movie for a bit, so I plug in my headphones go to the movie app on my tablet. What to watch...Disney, or nah? Disney. Though not animated. I choose _Maleficent_. I grab a coloring book and the colored pencils. I see the travel guide, and decide I'll color a little, before looking at that again. Maleficent's story starts and I get to work coloring a picture of Tink and her friends.


	7. Chapter 7: Romance Novel

"Oh my god, you guys we _have_ to go on the safari ride! They have _real_ animals!" I gush.

I started going through my travel guide about half an hour ago after finishing the movie, and I'm finding all fun kinds of things to do. I would probably spend forever at the parks if I could. There's just so much to do. I don't even know how we'll get it all done in the two weeks we have!

"Don't forget to write what you want to do on your list," the ever-sensible Kota reminds. He suggested that as I go through the guide, I write down all the things I want to do. He also made sure I sorted the lists by park and numbered each item. I have lots of things that I want to do, and I'm sure we won't be able to fit in everything. I mean, I don't expect us to be at the parks everyday. I know at some point I'll just want to lounge by the pool at the hotel.

"Ooh! A roller coaster that goes backwards?!" I didn't realize there was so much I didn't know about the parks. And I thought I knew a lot! I pride myself on how much I know—well, how much I _thought_ I knew. "I can't wait to try my first rollercoaster, guys. This is so exciting!"

"Is it? I couldn't tell," Luke said drily.

"Shut the fuck up, Luke. Let Sang have her fun." North gives me a smile through the rearview mirror before turning his attention back to the road. I beam back at him. No one, not even a bored Luke, can pull me down from this high.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, and Luke sneaks his head on the right side of mine. "Hey, Sang, you got anything sweet?" he whispers. I giggle quietly. I turn my head and give him some "sugar."

"Yup!" I giggle again.

"That's not what I meant! But I'll take kisses any time." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, puckering his lips. His face is ridiculous. My giggles erupt from me as Luke starts tickling my sides.

"Lucian! Stop this instant! We do not have the means to stop those giggles! Mr. Grumpy pants has glued my seatbelt closed," Sean pouts.

"Oh, stop being so melodramatic." North rolls his eyes.

My giggles have yet to cease, but I'm surprised when my head is pulled to the side and a mouth fastens on mine. A surprised sound escapes me, but I quickly melt into the spicy-scented kiss. He doesn't deepen it more than a close-mouthed kiss, but I don't mind. He places a couple pecks on my lips before pulling away, giving me a wink.

"Thanks, Kota," Sean sighs in relief making me roll my eyes. "I was about to risk the wrath of this guy," —he gestures a thumb at North— "to administer a cure."

"Oh, I wasn't trying to cure her," Kota says matter-of-factly. Sean shoots him a look. "I just couldn't resist her beauty. Her joy was an enticing siren calling for a kiss."

Uh...thanks, Silas?

"Dude, you sound like Silas." Thanks, North.

"Can't a guy try to woo his girlfriend?" Kota says, mock hurt.

"Uh, sorry bro, we only need one cheesy Greek in the family. Silas is the only one who can pull it off," Luke says.

"But I like cheese!"

"See? She likes cheese!" Kota boasts.

"No," Sean counters. "Only one person who talks like a bad romance novel is allowed."

"I like bad romance novels!"

"We know," they chorus. I huff and drop back into my seat. There's nothing wrong with my romance books. No matter how bad or cheesy they are.

"Besides, you shouldn't be complaining. I learned a few tricks from them."

"Yes, and it's the only reason we're okay with you reading them," North informs me. I let out an offended sound.

"Hey!"

"What? They're awful!"

"And how would you know, Luke?" North teases.

"Don't try to throw me under the bus, brother." Luke has a mischievous look in his eyes. "I saw you pick one of her books out of the packing boxes before we moved her out of Sean's place. You snuck off to the bathroom. You were in there quite a while. Enjoying those books a little too much, huh?" What Luke was implying, though not likely true, had images popping into my head, getting me a little hot. "Honestly, I'm surprised you held your curiosity for that long."

"Fucker! Fine, I was curious, but I was not, I repeat _NOT_ , jacking off to that trash."

"It may be trash, but it's classy trash."

"Whatever you say, babe," Sean tells me indulgently. They continue to tell me that they're sure most, if not all of them had gotten curious about what I liked about them so much and have picked one up at some point. As I listen I watch the scenery outside my window. It's so beautiful, I wish I had been watching it more as we drove. These boys sure know how to keep my attention.

"Honestly, I think Owen is a closet romance novel freak," Sean stage whispers. I whip my head in his direction at this. "I've caught him on more than one occasion reading one of your books, Pookie." Sean looks at me, eyes laced with humor. My eyes widen at this information and I slap a hand over my mouth.

I remove my hand and say, "Seriously? Oh my god." I laugh.

North bursts out laughing, "Holy shit! That's the best thing I've heard all day."

My phone lights up with a text and I look at it.

 **Luke:** Mr. Blackbourne! Is there something you're not telling us?

 **Victor:** Owen has no idea what you're going on about

 **Luke:** His secret obsession with Sang's romance novels!

 **Gabriel:** You're shitting me!

 **Victor:** He says he still doesn't know

 **Kota:** Straight from the ass's mouth

 **Sean:** Are you calling me a donkey

"Why are you texting each other? You're in the same car," I ask Kota and Sean.

"Because, we need to include the others in our bickering, Pookie," Sean explains as if it makes perfect sense. Totally.

 **Kota:** I knew you were smart, Doctor

 **Sean:** Rude.

Sean turns around in his seat and gives Kota the finger. Kota just grins.

 **Victor:** Owen is wondering where Sean got the idea that he reads our girlfriend's romances. His face, though, is contradicting his denial. I think BOTH of our fearless leaders are reading romance novels, gentlemen

 **Silas:** Living vicariously, Owen? Do you have fantasies you want a certain someone to fulfill?

 **Sang:** He has many fantasies and I've fulfilled many. I'm sure you all know all about that.

I feel bad for Owen and the ribbing he's getting, so I try to counter it. I notice a couple pink cheeks and ears in the car.

 **Nathan:** Peanut! We are not fulfilling any fantasies for Owen!

The boys in the car laugh out loud.

 **Sang:** *pouts* You know what I mean

 **Gabriel:** Oh we know what you mean. Sorry, not happening. AND NO POUTING

Ugh.

I worry a little at the name that pops up next in the conversation.

 **Owen:** Sang does just fine, boys. Sean, I could give you hours for being a peeping tom—bastard—and honestly, romance novels actually have some decent ideas. You guys should try sometime. I have no shame. And, I am sure Sang would appreciate it

Oooh, burn.

Hmmm...I wonder what ideas he's used? I've never tried to connect the two, but maybe I should. Some of our more interesting encounters...Oh yes! There was the one time in the suburban with his tie and he had me wear his glasses. Oh, and that position he tried last week? And last night? He's also been trying to get me to go horseback riding or visit an Academy member's farm with him for a few months now...

Oh my god. Owen has been trying to reenact some of the scenes from my books!

"Is Owen fucking texting and driving?" North erupts. "Give me my fucking phone." Hypocritically, North takes his phone from Sean's non-outstretched hand and quickly pushes a couple buttons.

 **Victor:** Owen, says "What the hell, North?"

"North!" I admonish. He's not supposed to do that anymore!

He ignores me. "Sean, you text Victor back. Tell him to take Owen's phone, and that he's endangering people." North mutters a few curses under his breath.

 **Sean:** North wants you to take Owen's phone and to tell him he's putting you guys in danger.

 **Victor:** He's fine. He gave his phone to Silas and told him what to type. Threatening him with hours so that he would write exactly what he said. Apparently I'm "no longer trustworthy" to text for him

Relief rushes through me. I've heard and seen the news stories about accidents caused by texting drivers. I made them promise they would never text and drive. They told me they already didn't, but they promised anyway to appease me.

 **Nathan:** How did you guys even get on that topic?

 **Luke:** Kota kissed Sang and the reason he gave was like something from Silas' mouth

 **Sean:** or a bad romance novel

 **Kota:** then we confessed that we all got curious at some point and read a little

 **Sean:** Then I told them about Owen's guilty pleasure

 **Silas:** I do not sound like a bad romance novel! Do I, Aggele Mou?

 **Nathan:** Sorry, dude, you do. You're like a walking romance novel. But you can get away with it cuz you're Greek

 **Sang:** Guys! Be nice! No, Superman, I love how you are. You're perfect.

 **Gabriel:** Nate, dude. Silas is pouting. Good job.

Luke reads the texts for North as they appear and his brother isn't happy at the turn of events. "Nate's a fucking asshole," North says, angry for his best friend.

"Sean?"

"Yeah, Pookie?"

"Do you know if we're stopping for lunch anytime soon?" I want to stop. I need to talk to my Greek Giant. My Superman. Silas is probably the most confident of my boys, but poke fun of his Greek heritage, or point out his differences because of his heritage, and he shuts down. He's so proud of where he comes from and who he is, he doesn't take the pushes lightly. Nathan wasn't careful enough and joked about the wrong thing, Luke and Sean weren't very tactful either.

"We'll be stopping soon I think. Maybe another half hour? Hold on, I'll call Owen."

Sean plays a moment with his phone before putting it to his ear. "Are we still stopping at 1 o'clock for lunch?" he starts. He listens a moment.

"Yeah, that's why I was asking. She's worried. We messed up. We know." He pauses. Owen must be talking again.

"You know how she is Owen," he sighs. I scowl. I don't like that they're talking about me.

"Yeah, yeah...okay. She'll want to make sure, so maybe." Sean says a quick goodbye and hangs up. He turns to me and I notice the remorseful look on his face. "Sorry, Sang. Clearly we weren't thinking. Nathan feels really bad. We'll talk to him after you do." I nod my thanks. "Also, we're stopping at 1, so you don't have to wait long." He gives me a smile.

"Alright, Sweet Pea. Where were you in your book?" Kota asks, changing the subject, for which I'm grateful.

I turn my body as much as I can to him. "I was looking at Animal Kingdom. A safari!" I get excited again. I jot it down on my list. Kota takes the opportunity to grab my feet and put them in his lap, which feels like heaven. I didn't realize how stiff my legs were.

"We'll definitely have to check that out, Cupcake!" Luke echoes my excitement.

"I love that these parks are thought out so much. Magic Kingdom has its different 'lands,' Animal Kingdom has its continents and lands, EPCOT has its countries—which I'm super pumped for by the way; all the different foods to try!—and Hollywood Studios is like a giant movie set or something!"

"Whoa, slow down there, girlfriend," Luke chuckles. "Breathe." I realize I was talking really fast and I'm now out of breath. I suck in some air, making a wheezing sound.

"Technically everything is a giant movie set."

"Shut up, Kota," is chorused around the car, I smile and shake my head.

Twenty minutes later we pull into a parking lot of a diner in a small town outside of Jacksonville, Florida. I hug the boys from the other car, as it feels like forever since I've seen them, though it's only been a few hours. I tell Silas that I'd like to talk to him after we order our food

Owen is the last of the five and I murmur to him as we lag behind the others, "Horseback riding, Owen? Really? Or a barn? Are either of those sanitary?"

He chuckles and throws an arm around my shoulders. "My dear, it'd be more romantic than you'd think. We'd have a picnic, and I'd bring a blanket for us to lie on—for comfort and sanitation purposes—then I'd make sweet love to you all day. Maybe get a fuck in there, or two," he whispers in my ear making my breath hitch at the image. Yeah, he doesn't drop the "F" word often, but it does show when he's angry (like before with Kota) or in reference to an intimacy that's rougher than our making love. Both kinds of instances usually have me involved somewhere.

I re-think it though. "I'm not sure I'd want horses to witness our, uh, coupling," I say uncertainly.

"For some reason, I am to believe that you wouldn't even know they were there." That's the last thing he says before we make it inside behind the others, and I stop thinking about it. For now.

There are plenty of people here, so it seems promising that it's good. We're lucky that they're not so busy, though, that a waitress can't help us put a couple tables together.

"Thank you," I say to the sweet lady.

"It's no problem dear. Wouldn't want you to be separated from any of those boys of yours." She winks at me, and walks away, leaving me stunned. How had she read us that quickly? I mean, sure it's not the norm to see one girl among a bunch of guys, but to automatically get our situation right...?

Hold up, Sang. You don't know that, that's what she was implying.

 _Of course that's what she was implying, you idiot, she winked!_

A wink doesn't mean anything.

 _If you weren't in the situation you are in with these boys, why would it matter if you're separated or not. Also, she said, and I quote "your boys."_

Okay, maybe you have a point, but I'm still not convinced. I think.

Great I'm arguing with myself.

I'm brought out of my inner-argument by a hand waving in front of my face.

"You alright, there, Peanut?" Nathan says humorously.

I shove his shoulder in response. "Yes, _Honey_. I'm fine." I sit between Silas and North, as that seems to be the seat that was saved for me. Once again I drape my right leg over North's Left, and hook my left ankle around Silas' right. Two hands automatically find their way to each of my thighs. Silas massages my knee, while North rubs up and down absentmindedly.

I pull my thoughts away from their distracting hands and tune into what the boys are saying. They're all talking about what to order, reminding me to look at my menu.

After looking at the lunch offerings, I quickly decide to get a grilled chicken sandwich with a side salad and a lemonade—after North's approval. I sit back and listen and watch my boys peruse their menus as they try to decide what they want.

The waitress comes and takes our orders, with the boys ordering more food than I did and some appetizers. You'd think they were eating dinner at a buffet.

As soon as the waitress leaves our table I turn to Silas, take his hand to grab his attention and silently ask him to join me. North hands me his car keys, and we make our way to his car. Silas directs us to the driver's seat and starts the car so that we don't overheat.

I straddle his legs, facing him, and closing the door Silas says, "What's up Aggele?"

"Hey! That's supposed to be my line!" I tease. That gets me a beautiful smile. I turn serious for the moment. "Are you okay? I know the boys don't think sometime, and I know they know how you feel about that kind of teasing."

My Superman places a firm finger on my lips, effectively silencing me.

"I'm fine, Aggele. I know how they are, and it hurt for a bit, but I'm good now. I know they meant nothing bad about it." He tucks a piece of hair behind my ear. "It mostly hurt because it felt like they were saying I am not good enough with you."

"Oh, Superman! You know I love who you are with me! I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Of course I do, Aggele," he assures. "It was a momentary feeling. I love who we are when we are together." He smiles sexily. "And I mean as a couple mostly, but of course, also the sex. _That_ , Aggele Mou, is always magical, and raw," he squeezes my sides, "and it makes me feel like I am on Cloud 90."

I giggle. "Nine. Cloud Nine, Superman." I run my hands through his hair and he closes his eyes at the sensation. Which means he doesn't see me coming when I place a kiss to his neck. When he brings me fully into his arms, I find my lips at his neck again and I kiss a trail to his ear, where I give his lobe a little nibble.

"Careful, Aggele," he growls. I continue down his jaw, stealing a bite, then make my way to his chin and finally on his lips. He attacks with a fervor that stuns me momentarily. I recover quickly though and respond with the same urgency. The kiss is hot and hard, and when I realize his jeans are becoming a bit too tight, I slow things down and finally pull away. I lay my head on his shoulder and burrow into his neck, taking in his ocean scent.

"Tonight, Superman," I promise, and then we're quiet for a bit, enjoying each other's company.

Silas breaks the silence clearing his throat making me raise my head to look at him.

"No. I mean Cloud 90. When I'm with you, I'm so much higher than Cloud Nine." The intensity in his eyes makes a shiver go through me. I'm not sure that's how it works, but the sentiment is so sweet that I don't have the heart to correct him.

He shifts his hand on my ribs and hits a sensitive spot that makes me jerk away at the tickle. I notice the glint in his eye and then he starts tickling me. He starts blowing raspberries on my neck and my whole body jerks back. Right into the horn. The loud BEEEEEEEP sobers us up fast. We pull apart quickly and just look at each other. Then we burst out laughing. Oopsie?

The food comes about ten minutes after Silas and I make our way back into the diner. Ten minutes of teasing. Merciless. Teasing. They didn't believe us that it was because he was tickling me. The other eight were convinced we were doing something dirty. And technically, they weren't wrong, it's just not what caused the horn to honk.

It's mostly quiet while we chow down, seeming that everyone wants to get back on the road. Me probably being the most eager. There are a couple times that North has to tell me "Slow down, Sang Baby. You'll choke" but I barely acknowledge him. I take my last drink of lemonade and slam it down on the table. The sound has all of them looking up and meeting my smiling face.

"Two times in three days has Princess finishing first? You'd think we were on our way to Disney World or something." Victor says cheekily, his eyes burning bright.

"Clearly someone's in a hurry to get somewhere!" Sean adds.

"I don't know, Sean. I don't have any idea where she'd be anxious to get to," Owen says taking a bite of his salad. They're teasing me!

"Maybe we should just head home?" Kota suggests.

"No!" I hastily interrupt. I can't take anymore of this ridiculousness.

"Yes, dear?" they question in unison. Smirks are playing on each of their lips. Ugh. They know they got me.

"Let's just all finish our food and head back on the road, going _south_ ," I emphasize with narrowed eyes so that they make no mistake. I get a couple snickers at that.

The boys quickly finish their lunches and we a climb back in the cars and continue on our way. I take out my phone and ask Sean if he could plug in the auxiliary cord to play my music through the car. He does it without question and I set to finding the playlist I want. I come across a playlist I've not seen on here before and I click on it. It's filled with Disney songs. _Gabriel really does think of everything,_ I think to myself as I bite my lip to hold in my giggles.

I turn in my seat to Luke and when I get his attention, I show him what I discovered. His eyes brighten and he nods enthusiastically and I find the most outrageous one to give the other three a surprise.

"Hey, Sean? Can you turn it up a little?" I ask. He does and I click the song. The notes of "Bippity Boppity Boo" start to play and I happily dance and sing in my seat, as does Luke. I clap along to the beat.

"What the fuck is this shit?" North bellows, making me laugh.

"I'm getting us in the mood, North Star!" I say joyously.

"I don't know what 'mood' you're talking about, but this is not the _mood_ I want to be in," he grumbles.

"Oh come on, North! Live a little! Pookie is getting us ready for our Disney adventures!" Sean has joined in with Luke's and my dancing and singing.

" _Put 'em together and what have you got? Bippity boppity boo!_ " I laugh at Sean trying to mimic the Fairy Godmother's voice.

By the content smile look on his face, Kota seems to just enjoy watching and listening to us have fun without complaint.

The song ends and on comes "He Lives in You" from _The Lion King 2_. I catch North tapping a finger on the steering wheel, but I don't say anything. I ask Luke for his phone so that I can take a video. He gives me a questioning look and I point to his brother who has now started to move his head from side-to-side with the music. He grins and quickly hands it over and I turn on the camera and switch it to video and hit record. I am floored when I see his lips start to move silently to the lyrics. I had no idea he had even seen that movie...

I see Luke open his mouth to say something, I'm sure it's to give his brother crap, but I slap a hand over his mouth, stopping him just in time. I give him a look telling him he better not say anything. I don't want to ruin this and I don't want Luke to ruin it. It's very un-North-like, and I think I just fell in love with him a little more.

 _And_ I got it on video.

The song comes to an end and no one calls out North for which I'm thankful.

We leave the playlist on and I decide to check out my new camera. Thankfully Kota is in the car, because he was one of my boys to learn a little bit about it. He shows me how to turn it on and where the shutter button is, or as I call it "the picture taker button." He shows me how to switch between the viewfinder and the screen both of which are useful.

Then he explains the manual controls. He says I can keep it on auto, but if I want to be more exact with the exposure, I can learn the manuals. Good, because manual is confusing. Maybe when we're home, I'll want to learn. He also says that manual is less confusing once you get used to it, but I just think, isn't that how most things are?

Kota then shows me where to put the memory card. He stops his explanations and I start shooting away. Luke and Sean pose for me, I get a cool picture of North smiling at me through the rearview mirror, and Kota smiles for a couple, too.

North throws a fit when I switch places with Luke so that I can get a photo with all four of them, but he complies with the photo anyway. I then get a photo each with Sean, Kota, Luke, and the back of North since he was driving. Also under his protest. He worries too much. He'll give himself a coronary. I mean, I get that seat belts are important, and safety is a thing, but he's a good driver, and the others are looking out for each other. We all buckled up as soon as I got the pictures I wanted.

I continue to shoot anything and everything; the boys in the car, I zoom in to get Owen's car, I get some of the ocean, other cars, signs...pretty much things that are useless. I'm just having so much fun! I like using the viewfinder over the screen because I feel like a real photographer using it.

After a while, I turn off my camera and make myself comfortably laying my feet in Kota's lap once again and he happily accepts them. I doze off to "Bella Notte" from _The Lady and the Tramp._

I'm startled awake by a slap on my leg and my eyes open to my camera in my face. What's going on?

"Wha? Huh?" I say sleepily.

"To your right, Baby." North beams.

I look and I see a sign pointing towards an exit and it says "Walt Disney World." My heart starts to race as I take a picture of the sign. This is really happening.

"Cupcake, look." Luke's arm is by my head and is pointing at something out the window. There's a power line shaped like Mickey ears! I snap a photo of that, too.

My nose is flush against the window and I'm probably smudging it, but I couldn't care less right now.

We're almost to Disney World.


	8. Chapter 8: It's So Disney

**A/N Sorry about the coding thing on those 3-4 chapters! I think it's fixed now.**

* * *

"Sang Baby, you're smudging the window"

"Look how adorable she is. Isn't she cute?"

"Like a puppy!"

"We're lucky, that's for sure."

"Luke, are you sure you two haven't switched bodies?"

"Hell, no! I may love the girl, but I don't want to _be_ a girl. They've got it rough."

I hear them talking, but I don't actually know what they're saying. We're driving through Lake Buena Vista and I'm trying to take in everything possible, and there are more signs directing our way. Based on the signs we're following, we're headed towards the Magic Kingdom. That narrows down hotel possibilities.

"Will we be able to tell when we enter Disney?" I ask.

"I don't know, Pookie. You tell me." What? But-

"Cupcake," Luke gets my attention and I follow his pointing finger. I scurry to get my head between the two front seats, stretching my seatbelt, bracing myself with a hand on either one. I let out a loud a squeal at what I see. There's a large decorative archway that says _Walt Disney World_ and a banner underneath stating "Where Dreams Come True," with Donald, Goofy, Mickey, and Minnie welcoming us. WE'RE HERE.

"GUYS! We're here, we're here, we're here!" I screech taking another photo before I miss it. I vaguely hear them laughing. I am literally bouncing with excitement, my patience is completely gone. I'm moving all over in my seat trying to look at every little detail. I notice the signs have changed from the usual green, to purple—I'm sure Sean loves that. I see Disney shuttle busses pass us and I see the road entrance to Hollywood Studios. It has giant filmstrips flanking either side of that road, and each film panel has a different Disney movie represented. My camera is getting lots of mileage already.

We pass what I can only call advertisements for rides. They're miniature versions of Tower of Terror and Mission Space.

We start to come upon something else. Another welcome arch? Oh, it's the Magic Kingdom entrance! There are lines of cars here and we follow Owen into one of the lines to the right. When it's our turn, North does what he needs to do and we drive on. We don't take the left to go to the park, instead we go in the direction of the resorts. On the sign, my options seem to be: Wilderness Lodge, Contemporary Resort, Polynesian Resort, or the Grand Floridian. They all are wonderful from what I've seen on the internet.

On the right, I notice the tram tracks, and one of the trains goes by, and it looks super cool. Like something out of a futuristic movie.

We pass the turn for the Polynesian and Grand Floridian, so it's neither of those hotels. We soon pass the Wilderness Lodge turn, so I have my answer. And I'm elated. The Contemporary resort has a great view of Cinderella's castle (if you're on the correct side of the building.) and the tram goes _through_ the hotel. I squeal again and my boys laugh again.

I finally look at them and I see all of them, aside from North (though I notice he glances at me through the mirror a couple times), are watching me with adoring eyes, and Kota has one of those GoPro cameras that I've seen them use during Academy training sessions.

"We're at Disney, guys," I whisper excitedly.

"We sure are, Sweet Pea," Kota says. "The others wanted to see your reaction. For posterity, you know," he adds, in reference to his own camera.

We get to the turn for the resort and North follows Owen through the turn. I think because we have so many bags, we've decided to park and check-in before unloading. Which I guess is a good plan.

What am I saying? Of course it is! The boys don't plan anything stupid. _Well, if they can help it, that is,_ I chuckle to myself.

Everyone exits the cars and we gather behind them. I get a couple forehead kisses, hugs, and verbal greetings.

"Okay, we'll check in then bring our things in and figure out what to do from there," Owen says getting straight to the point.

"I'm going to unpack Trouble's and my suitcases right away, for sure. That might take a while." Owen nods at Meanie, giving silent permission.

Gabriel quickly rummages through my travel bag and pulls out my Minnie Mouse Magic Band and straps it to my wrist.

We start to make our way towards the lobby and Meanie wraps an arm around my shoulders. I catch a whiff of saffron and jasmine? I think that's it. Despite my scent prowess—as Gabriel so lovingly calls it—I haven't memorized all scents.

"You smell good, Meanie," I tell him looking up at him.

"Thanks, Trouble," he smirks. "It's definitely no coconut."

Oh god. Coconut. The first—and _only_ —time he wore a coconut scent around me, I avoided him all day, and when he did get close, I would deny him contact. I could hell he was confused and hurt, but I was afraid if I opened my mouth, I would empty the contents of my stomach on him. I didn't handle the situation well, I will admit.

So it was a game of cat and mouse all day. The first time he cornered me, he asked what was wrong and I told him nothing and practically ran away. I couldn't tell him he smelled bad! He cornered me a second time, and I couldn't take it anymore and I spilled, I told him I could smell the citrus, which was just fine, but whatever he mixed with it was making my stomach churn. I never felt worse. Though I think Gabriel felt worse than me because something he made, nearly made me sick. I hated that I caused him to feel that way.

Anyway, he avoided contact as he told me that the coconut oils he had, would be thrown out, and that he'd take a shower and change immediately. He also told me to just tell him if I didn't like something. It's better than being avoided. I knew he was right, and I agreed. No more coconut has showed up in our lives-intentionally, at least.

"No, _definitely_ not coconut." I shudder at the memory. I get a little queasy just thinking about it.

I shake the memory from my mind. As we get closer, I get more and more excited until I just decide to run toward the entrance.

"Hey!" Gabriel laughs. I stop and turn back to grab his—and one other hand—urging them to go faster.

"Whoa, Princess, slow down," I hear Victor say. His hand must've been the other one I grabbed.

We walk through the doors and I freeze. It's beautiful and very, uh, contemporary. _Nice one, Sang. Way to state the obvious._ Anyway, it's gorgeous. I feel a nudge on my back, and I realize I'm right in the middle of the entryway. I see that it's North's hand nudging me, rather than a stranger's and I beam up at him.

I see that the others are already making their way to the front desk. They are quite the picture. I notice a number of people look their way, some dropping all pretenses and just stare. A group of very handsome twenty-something guys isn't exactly inconspicuous. I'm just lucky they're mine.

Hold on a second. What does that girl think she's doing! A brunette female is stalking towards them like she owns the place. She better not—

Oh the nerve! (And unbelievably forward of her, I must say.) I start to stomp over, but a pair of familiar muscled arms wrap around my waist, effectively stopping my forward movement. Right. North is with me.

"Hold on there, tiger." He chuckles. "Silas has it under control, Baby. Besides, who do you think we are?"

He's right, they would never—

Ugh. Some girls just don't know when to stop. Silas is clearly trying to let the girl down easy but apparently where she's from, headshakes mean "yes." Well I need to set her straight, as it seems the other boys are content to just look on in humor.

"Let me go, North," I growl, fighting against his hold. He laughs and lets go. He thinks this is funny does he? I'll deal with him later.

The other seven see me approaching and have the courtesy to look ashamed. I reach Silas and Miss Pouty Lips, and I step between them, facing the girl. I smile my best smile at her and hold out my hand for a shake. "Hi! I'm Sang!"

She crosses her arms over her chest and raises an eyebrow. "Penny." Hmph. That must be all her parents think she's worth. I am inclined to agree. "Can I help you?" Oooh, the nerve of this girl.

"Oh, yes! How kind of you!" I say delightfully. I turn to the guys and stage whisper, "I like this hotel already. Great guest service." This girl doesn't even look like she works here, she is clearly a guest, but I'm having fun. I see my boys holding back laughs.

I turn back to the girl. "I'd just _love_ a glass of ice water, please. Long drive down, you know? I am _exhausted_." I emphasize this with a flap of my hand. The girl has the gall to look offended. I lean forward slightly and put a hand to the side of my mouth as if I'm about to share a secret. "And between you and me, for a night with this guy," I gesture a thumb behind me at Silas, "I'm going to need all the energy I can get."

Her jaw drops when I finish. She moves her mouth like she's trying to say something, but it just makes her look like a fish. I tilt my head in mock-confusion. "Are you looking for the Nemo attraction? I believe that's at EPCOT."

She clenches her fists and lets out a frustrated squeal. "Why you little—!" A few of my boys growl in warning. "Ugh!" And she turns and stomps away, and I smile and wave as she goes. Good riddance. If someone says "no," they mean it.

"That was beautiful, Aggele," Silas murmurs from behind me, hugging me. I turn to face my boys, still beaming. I sure told her!

Oh crap, here it comes. I hear someone chuckle and a pair of arms lift me up as I start to shake and my breathing starts to labor.

"Always feeling the anxiety after," the chest speaks to me in my cradled position. "That was marvelous, Pookie," it tells me. Sean. The recognition of his voice has me calming down a little.

"A true fucking masterpiece, Trouble!" Gabriel. I calm down some more.

"And I got it all on camera." Kota. And more.

I feel Sean sit down, though I'm not sure where. "It's okay, pumpkin. Just take deep breaths. Ten in, ten out." I do as he says, and I hear Kota next to me counting the beats as I breathe, my eyes closed. I feel all nine of them surrounding me as I calm myself down.

"There you go, Sweet Pea." I feel my breathing come back to normal and I open my eyes to eighteen watchful ones.

"You should learn to control that," Luke says cheekily earning a chop to the head from North.

"Well, girls should stop flirting with you guys," I retort, huffing.

"Sweetie," Owen says lowly, approaching me, "We can't control them, and there's no way we could show people immediately that we're all with you, even if we were comfortable being completely public about it—not like a couple can," Owen explains, wearing a concerned expression. I drop my gaze from his and play with Kota's fingers.

I keep my voice low like Owen. "I know, Owen." I sigh. "I mean, we're not exactly careful," I gesture to our current situation, "we just don't really verbally acknowledge it. But I know what you mean. About the immediate thing. And if we tried to explain it, they either wouldn't believe us, or call us disgusting. And what we are is _not_ disgusting," I say firmly.

"Correct," Owen says while running a hand over my hair.

"We may not be normal, but it's us. And we are perfect. Besides, what is normal anyway?"

"It's fucking boring is what it is," Meanie says.

Owen's head whips to him. "Language, Gabe," he chastises. "This is a family place."

"Sorry," he mumbles, contrite.

Owen turns his attention to me and gives me a soft smile. "Good girl." He gives me a light kiss on my forehead.

Ugh. Dang them. They tricked me! They made me work out my feelings without me realizing it. Unfortunately, they're good at that these days. There once was time where I could keep how I was feeling a little more guarded. Sigh. These boys are bad for my health.

 _Always one for the dramatics, Sang._

Shut up.

I sit up on Sean's lap and direct the attention away from myself. "Did you guys check in?"

"No, my dear. We didn't quite make it that far." Owen smirks. I sigh girlishly internally.

"Yeah, Trouble. You decided to put on a show before it was our turn!" Gabriel laughed. I blush, remembering what I just did.

I shake it away and stand up to find that we were sitting on a couch right across from the front desk.

"If I put on a show, where's your admission fee?" I say and hold out my hand, palm up. They look like gaping fish. Just like what's-her-face.

I giggle. "Just kidding!" They laugh good-naturedly. "Okay, I'm good to go, guys."

"You sure?" Kota asks.

"Yes, Kota. I'm fine," I assure him, touching a palm to his cheek. "But thank you for being so concerned." I smile, reaching up to kiss his throat. He gives me a nod when I pull back.

Owen leads the way to the desk, Victor and me right behind him, the others behind us. Owen stops before one of the open clerks telling them we have a reservation. I look at the man's nametag; _Danial: Karlstad, Swe._ Cool!

"Under Morgan," he adds.

"Okay, sir, I see that you are Premium Annual Pass holder, welcome." Owen nods his head. Annual pass? "We have you in a grand villa, Bay Lake Tower - room 8216" Danial says looking at his computer. A villa? A _grand_ villa? That sounds expensive. Sigh. What should I expect? They want my first time here to be a memorable one. Also, why not the best? Victor obviously has the means.

Owen nods his affirmation. "Yes, that is correct."

"Alright, do you have the credit card you would like to use?" Victor steps up and hand over his card in answer. Danial takes it and asks Victor's information and ID. After Victor gives what is needed, Danial swipes the card through the computer and hands it back to my boy.

"You all are using Magic Bands?"

"Yes," Owen confirms.

"Alright, you should be good to go, then." He takes out a folder. A fairly thick folder. "Here's your packet of goodies to help you with your stay. It includes a map of each park. Have you been to Disney World before?"

Owen's voice softens as he takes my hand. "No, this is our first time." I bounce with excitement, biting my lip so I don't let my excited squeal escape.

Danial, beams at me. "Well, Miss Sang, I do hope all of your expectations are met. Welcome to the place where dreams come true."

My eyes widen at his words. "Whoa, how'd you know my name?!"

He chuckles. "Your reservation. It has all members of your party listed here. I took a wild guess that, that was the female name."

"You have all our names? Why?" I hear my guys snicker around me.

Danial just smiles indulgently. "It helps us keep you guys happy, have a great experience, and for additional goodies that your little bracelet can do," he explains pointing to my arm.

"Really? Like what?" I ask as I study the band on my wrist. I think Victor may have told me, but honestly, I don't remember what it was he said.

"Sorry, she's a curious one," Victor says fondly.

"It is quite alright. Her exuberance is, honestly, quite refreshing. Well, for people your age." He grins. "I'm going to give you a list of all the things your Band can do." He hands me a small stack of papers-presumably enough for all of us. "But first off, it'll get you into your room, and charge any purchases to your room. Including ones you make in the parks"

"Wow, cool! Victor did you hear that? You don't have to whip out the plastic every time Gabriel has the urge!"

"Yes, Princess. It's very handy for that," Victor laughs.

"Hey!" Meanie protests. I giggle.

Danial clears his throat and I turn back to him, "Well, you will have to show your ID to prove that you are one of the people associated with the card." Good thing the boys got me a decent fake ID a couple years ago. I haven't needed it much, but it'll be useful here.

"Oh, of course. That makes sense."

"Alright, you guys have fun, and if you have any questions, we're here to help!"

"Trouble! Let's go find our room!"

We follow the signs to the Bay Tower. We pass the tram, which is in the middle of the hotel. And due to it having to lead outside, there are a couple birds flying around _inside_.

We pass a large dining area called Chef Mickey's, and come upon a gift shop. The others have to keep Meanie moving, telling him that there will be plenty of time for shopping. He whined the rest of the way.

We get to our room's door, and I'm pushed to the front because I'm the only one with a Magic Band accessible. I put it in front of the sensor and it flashes green, letting me know I can open the door. I'm the first one in the room, and I walk carefully ahead. At the end of the short hall, I stop dead. It's huge! There's a living room and a kitchen; like with a stove, oven, refrigerator and everything! And it's two freakin' floors.

I move around the room taking everything in. It's so colorful, and the artwork on the wall—all of which is Disney related—is fabulous.

I investigate some more and there's a laundry room with a washer, dryer, and shelves.

I enter the first of what I believe are three bedrooms. This one has a king bed. There's also a door that leads to a balcony. The bathroom is beautiful, it has a "window" by the Jacuzzi that can make it feel as if it's a part of the room, making it feel more open, but can be closed for privacy.

"Trouble, this is the room you're staying in. Us guys are going to rotate each night." Gabriel informs me. I get to sleep in here? I don't think that's fair. I mean, it's just so beautiful...

I go back out to the living room and see the guys doing their own exploring.

I see the stairs and I run up them and enter the loft-like second floor. The two other bedrooms are located up here, and they mirror each other. Each has a bathroom, two queen beds and a balcony.

"Hey, Peanut! Check this out!" I follow Honey's voice to the first floor by the window that he's standing at. Ooh! The window is huge—running floor to ceiling. Not sure how I missed that. And there's another balcony! And—oh my god.

When I notice what he's looking at, I start crying. And not just a couple tears. It's like, full-on sobbing. You can see Cinderella's Castle from here. I don't think it quite really hit me until now. I'm here. Really here. A place I've only ever dreamed of going to, but never actually thinking I would. And my boys did this all for me.

And I'm probably freaking said boys out.

"What the fuck, Nate?!"

"I didn't do anything! I just showed her the view." He sounds so dejected, and I feel terrible.

I try to explain that I'm just so grateful and happy, but I think it sounds more like: "Nnng shhddnnn. Pppffy, thhhk ssss mmmmuuussss."

"Hey, Silas, you understand that?" Luke asks humorously.

"Fuck off, ilíthios," Silas says, agitated.

"Noooooo, fffffftttttgggh!" I try to yell through my sobs.

Victor rushes up to me "Princess? What's wrong?"

"Sang, sweetie?" Kota urges.

"Pookie? If you don't like it, we'll find somewhere else," Sean assures. They're so sweet, trying to please me every which way. A girl couldn't ask for more.

Owen seems to be the only level-headed one. "I honestly thought this would've happened sooner," he announces, approaching me. The other eight shut up immediately.

"Oy! What the fucking fuck?" Gabriel screeches, offended for me. Don't worry, Owen's got this.

"Seriously. I thought you guys knew her better than this," Owen tells them as he delicately wipes away my tears. He gives me his handkerchief to blow my nose. And I do so—loudly and unattractively. My breath stutters as I try to get it under control.

"What the shit are you going on about?" North demands.

"Guys, she's just overwhelmed," Owen explains patiently as he still looks at me. "I expected this when we told her or when we saw the welcome sign. I'm only surprised it took this long." He smiles tenderly at me.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asks.

Owen sighs. "How long has she wanted this?" He turns to them. "Ever since you all introduced her to Disney, she's done so much research, and she'll get confused when she doesn't know something, but eager and excited to learn a new fact regardless." Owen sounds as if he can't believe he has to explain this. He kind of has a point. I'm a bit Disney crazy. "She has all the movies, seen them all at least ten times, and that's just the animated ones. Just because there are tears, doesn't mean she's unhappy. So stop jumping to conclusions." He gives a pointed look to North at the last bit.

"What?" North says incredulously, gesturing out a hand as if he has no idea what Owen is implying. The latter just shakes his head. I feel you, man.

I finally get myself under control for the second time in half an hour and I tell them pretty much exactly what Owen said, "Guys, I'm honestly fine. It's just like Owen said," I see the boy in question gesture as if to say, _See, I told you,_ "I'm just a little overwhelmed, and I'm so happy and grateful, and I love you all so much for doing something so amazing for me." I feel the tears coming again as I finish, but I'm quick to put a lid on them.

"Aww, we love you, too, Pookie," Sean says giving me a hug and a quick peck on the lips.

"Mmm. More."

Sean laughs loudly. "What do you say?"

I pout. "Please?" He shakes his head and his lips descend to mine in a longer kiss.

"How's that?" He questions.

"Hm. From you? Great! But not quite enough. I'm missing something." I tap my chin thoughtfully. "Honey?"

"Yes, ma'am!" he rushes to me and cradles my face between his hands before bringing his mouth to mine.

I go through all my boys, as it feels like it's been forever since I've kissed any of them. Only North seemed to almost get carried away. I guess tomorrow night is his night with me. Poor boy has waited long enough.

"Where's my camera?" I ask the room. Kota leaves the circle and returns quickly, presenting me my new toy. I turn and get a few shots of the view and Cinderella's Castle, playing with the zoom. I walk around the hotel "room" again and take pictures of everything. The artwork, the living room, the bedrooms, bathrooms—even the laundry room. The boys jump into a few and I also sneak some candids. I think I'll have plenty of them from this trip.

I finish and we all take seats around the room, so that we can organize our thoughts and plans.

Owen stands in the middle to address us all. "Alright gang, since we aren't eating out every night-"

"That's what you think," Nathan mumbles, interrupting Owen, innuendo dripping from his words. I shoot him a look, _That was unnecessary._

Owen continues as if he wasn't just interrupted, "we have to get groceries. There's a grocery store a few minutes away. Luke, North, if you would please accompany me." The brothers nod. "Gabriel will stay here to unpack what he needs to. But for him to be capable of doing that, we need to unload the cars."

And we do just that. We make our way down as a group and we grab a few of the luggage carts so that we don't have to make multiple trips. Though when we get inside with them, arguing commences when one boy tries to help another boy direct to cart.

"Damn it, Nathan! You're running into every goddamn thing!"

"Well, I wouldn't if you knew which direction to direct me!"

I groan. Oh my god. "Guys! Seriously, chill," I put a stop to their bickering.

"Sorry, Baby, but dickhead here," he gestures to Honey, "doesn't know how to drive." Nathan gives him the finger.

"North Star, be nice!" I admonish. "Why don't you try to help direct him by pushing, well, pulling, on the other side?" North does as I suggest and stands on the left side to guide the front with his right hand. There are no more incidents on the way up to the room. There, that wasn't so hard.

Once everyone makes their way back to the room, suitcases are organized, and it's figured out whose clothes get to be unpacked, since there won't be enough storage for everyone. I offered to leave mine unpacked, but Meanie almost burst a blood vessel when I suggested that. So it was decided that Gabriel's, Owen's, Victor's, Sean's, and my clothes will be unpacked for sure, and if there is space left, we'll figure it out then.

Meanie got to work unpacking and the three grocers left to find food for our stay. The rest of us sat around while we decided what to do. Victor kissed my head and left the room mumbling about checking something out. He seemed fine, so I let him be.

The rest of us decide to explore the hotel. I put my camera around my neck so that I have it all ready when needed. I take Silas' hand and our group leaves the room, shouting to Gabriel that we were leaving.

We exit the Bay Tower at the parking lot because Sean suggested that we start at the lobby. I'm glad he did, because in my awe, then sudden jealousy, I didn't get to take any photos of it. And it is definitely photo-op-worthy.

In the lobby, I get plenty of photos, and Sean suggests I get a picture with Danial, which the man was only too happy to comply with. He offers to take one of us, we thank him but decline, saying we'll wait until the rest of us are here.

I take pictures of every little detail, adding in more candids of my family. We walk past an entryway I don't remember seeing earlier, and I don't know how I missed it—it's not exactly inconspicuous. It looks like it would be a club or lounge or something. It says "The Wave" above the opening in a really cool logotype.

"Oh! This is where we're having dinner tonight, Sweet Pea," Kota informs me.

"Really? Cool!" I enthuse. "It's so pretty..." and I snap a picture of the restaurant front.

We move along and find our way to the pools. I know that the Bay Tower has its own pool, but there are also two pools at the main part of the hotel. One of the ones here has a waterslide (sweet!), and I believe the Bay Tower pool has one, too (also sweet!).

I watch as people of all ages play in and lounge around the pool. There are little ones splashing and screaming happily, making me smile. I snap a couple pictures before we move on.

Next we happen upon the fitness center. I'm sure that'll get used well by at least a couple of my boys, if not all of them. Maybe even I will come here a couple times. Well, if I'm not dead on my feet, that is.

We find the larger dining area called Chef Mickey's. It's very "Disney" (and I mean compared to "The Wave." Everything around here is Disney, duh) and I think this place is one of those character dining places and I so hope I get to experience one.

Right next-door is Contempo Café, which seems like a quick service place. Handy.

We walk past the gift shop again, but I tell myself to wait for Gabriel. He would kill me if I went without him. Right next to it there's a quick stop market. It looks to have some food, but not enough to sustain a family of ten (nine of which are male) for two weeks.

We walk through the bridge connecting the main hotel and the Bay Tower. We find our way to the pool and I see I'm correct in that there's a waterslide here, too. There's also a poolside bar that has drinks and food called Cove Bar.

I see tent-like structures on one side of the pool and ask, "What are those?"

"Those are cabanas. I'm sure Owen has reserved one of those for our stay," Kota answers.

I feel stupid for my next question. "What's a cabana?"

"It's a special area that you rent out and has amenities such as a ceiling fan and a TV for you to use," Sean explains.

"It also offers a bit of privacy," Silas adds, wiggling his eyebrows making me blush.

Sean just ignores the sex-crazed Greek. "Owen did get one, he said it guarantees us space," Sean informs us. "We don't have to use it, but if we're all down here, it'll be convenient and get us out of the way of smaller families—for the most part anyway." I nod in approval. That made sense. We—well, my boys—take up a lot of space.

We decide to head back up to the room. I join Gabriel in the room with the king bed, which I suppose is my room for the next two weeks. I find Victor there with him and they're both on the bed, bent over something.

"Whatcha guys doing?" I chirp.

Startled, they whip their heads towards me. They do it so fast I'm concerned they might have whiplash.

"Princess! You startled me!" Victor laughs as he places a hand to his heart as gets his heart rate back to normal.

"Shit! Damn it, Trouble, you nearly gave me a fucking heart attack," Meanie laughs as well and falls back on the bed throwing an arm over his face. The action causes his shirt to ride up and a sliver of his abdomen peeks through, as if calling to me. I see that thin line of hair leading underneath his jeans straight to hi—

"Princess!" I snapped out of my haze and Gabriel is cackling maniacally, rolling around on the bed.

"What happened?" I say alarmed.

"Nothing," he grins, "but you got a little, drool..." he swipes a thumb across his lip to show me where on myself. I reach up and feel nothing.

"Hey!"

"Sorry!" he howls in laughter. "But you look like you wanted to eat him! You even licked your lips."

"I already did earlier." My eyes widen and I slap my hands over my mouth as their laughter becomes uncontrollable. I cannot believe I just said that. I feel my face heat up.

The rest of the boys that are here came barreling into the room, frenzied.

"What'd we miss?" Nathan demands.

"Holy shit, you should have seen it! Sang jus—" Meanie's laughter become too much apparently.

"OH MY GOD! Funniest damn thing ever!" Victor adds to the ever-stimulating conversation. My face warmed some more and I'm sure it was burning as bright as Victor's eyes.

"What? What did Aggele do?" I feel a kiss placed to the back of my neck, and my face cools a little.

Victor sobers up enough to tell the tale that never should be repeated. But I just sit back and relive the train wreck with a scowl on my face.

"Sang was checking out Gabe, and man did she look _hungry._ I told her she looked like she wanted to eat him and—" his laughs escape once more before he quickly calms them slightly, "—and she blurts out 'I already did earlier'!" he does a poor impression of my voice. Unfortunately the others also find this funny as well, and I have a group of six howling dogs surrounding me.

I cross my arms over my chest. "It's not funny," I defend myself, though I'm again blushing as red as Nathan's favorite shirt.

"Oh my god, Peanut. You are a riot!"

"Aggele Mou, you really are perfect for me."

"Filter-less Pookie is my favorite Pookie."

"I thought every Pookie was your favorite Pookie?" I ask mock-sadly.

"Yes, pumpkin. Every Pookie is my favorite Pookie," he says adoringly.

"Oy! Alright! Laughs over! I need Trouble. Shoo!" The four late entries leave the room, leaving Meanie, My Prince, and me.

"What do you need me for, Meanie?"

"Vic has something for you."

I turn to Victor to give him my attention. He reaches behind him on the bed and shows me...something. A necklace? No, that's not right. A lanyard? I think that's what this is. I've never actually used one before. But this one's pink and has a printed design on it and has pins...Pin trading! Oh gosh, I've always wanted to collect these pins!

"Oh my gosh, Victor! I've always wanted one of these!" I take the lanyard from him. There are already 4 pins on it. One of Cinderella, one of Snow White, one of Rapunzel, and one of Ariel. There's also a plastic card with a picture of the Disney Princesses on it.

"I also got a few others to start." He hands me a stack of pins on their display cardboard. One is a pink crown with the words "Disney princess" dangling from it, and a matching set to the four I have of other princesses; Jasmine, Belle, Aurora, and Tiana; and the last one is a Contemporary Resort Hotel pin. "The cashier said that they sell these all over the parks, so I refrained from buying all of them." He winks teasingly. "I have a feeling we'll need to get you something bigger for all the pins I anticipate you to purchase." he jokes.

I throw my arms around him and practically yell in his ear, "Thank you, Victor!"

"Careful, Princess. I need these ears. Maybe not as much as I need my hands, but the ears are useful, too." He laughs.

"Oh don't worry," I say airily, "if you lost your hearing, you'd be the next Beethoven!" And he would be, I'm sure. He gives me a bright smile, and his eyes burn happily.

"Okay, Trouble," Meanie rejoins the conversation, "The other three will be back soon, that means it's time to figure out what you're wearing to dinner."

"Alright, Victor. Sorry, but duty calls." I give him a slow sweet kiss and send him out of the room. I may or may not have slapped his butt as he sauntered out.


	9. Chapter 9: What's A Man To Do?

Gabriel has me shower before he works his magic, and in his usual fashion, tells me not to wash my hair. I do as he says and wrap myself in a towel before rejoining him in the bedroom. He immediately thrusts clothes at me and tells me to get dressed.

I put on my bra, and go back into the bathroom to put on my underwear because I need to use the toilet and prepare the underwear for period protection. I leave the towel in there and walk back out. I pick up the skirt Meanie picked out. It's a blue and white tie-dyed zigzag maxi skirt. I slip into it and put on the white ruffled crop top he paired with it.

"How's it look, Meanie?" I ask, taking his attention away from my makeup bag.

His eyes light up as they take me in. "Fucking perfect, Trouble!" he enthuses making me giggle. "Alright, get your pretty ass over here," he instructs, and I do as he says joining him at the table in the room. He sits me down in the chair and studies my face critically for a moment. Once he decides on something he nods to himself. He turns to the makeup spread out on the table and picks out a couple things.

He first applies my foundation and powder. He tells me that he's going to do some contouring tonight, which surprises me. He usually leaves that for when I'm getting a little more dolled up. I don't mind though, I love the effect it has. He then moves on to my eyes and studiously applies eye shadow, liner, and mascara (using the best worst invention ever: an eyelash curler). A few swipes of lip gloss, and he's finished.

"Voilà!" He says with a flourish, his French accent perfect. He turns me to a mirror and I really like what he's done. He tight-lined my eyes in black so that it's not overpowering the white eye shadow and the bottom lids' blue liner. My lips look pouty with a medium shade of a neutral colored gloss—one of my favorites.

"It looks great, Meanie!" I enthuse.

"I know," he says arrogantly. "Really, it just enhances your natural beauty."

"Aw, thanks. You're so sweet."

"Uh huh. Just don't tell the others. I have a reputation to uphold," he whispers conspiratorially.

I raise a brow at him. "What reputation?"

"Oh, you know, my cool, serious, fashionable, take-no-shit stylist reputation." What a goofball.

"Mmhmm. Whatever you say, Meanie," I sing good-naturedly.

"Alright, missy, let's go join the others before they get too antsy."

"Sir, yes sir!" I salute, making Meanie laugh.

We walk out into the main room and the boys are scattered throughout the living room and kitchen areas.

Suddenly I find Silas in front of me. He's moving his hands over me as if he can't decide where to settle them, his eyes doing the same.

"Aggele," he breathes it like a prayer, "you look omórfi. You remind me of spíti mou in Greece." His home. I remind him of Greece. I look at him questioningly. "Your outfit, Aggele Mou." He grins. I look down at what I'm wearing, and see that he's right, the white and blue might very well remind him of his home growing up.

"Huh. How 'bout that," I hear Gabriel say. "I didn't even do that intentionally, but hey. I'll take it!" he crows.

"Here are your shoes, Trouble." Meanie hands me a pair of white leather sandals, the straps made up of woven circles, and I slip them on, holding onto him for balance.

The rest of the boys crowd around me giving me hugs and kisses, telling me how beautiful I look—some more romantically than others.

We head down to the restaurant and a couple of the boys have me guessing what we're doing tomorrow. Of course, none of them will actually tell me what we're doing—I think they just want to get me worked up about the possibilities. It's totally working.

Once in the lobby, we walk through the _totally awesome_ tunnel to get to the dining area. I'm gawping like an idiot, but I can't find it in myself to care.

"Hello, do you have a reservation?" I take my attention away from the décor and look to the person speaking.

"Yes, under Blackbourne," Owen formally tells the hostess. I don't think he'll ever completely drop his formal demeanor, but I don't mind. It suits him more and more as he gets older. I notice the hostess glancing around at my boys. I can't tell if it's nervousness or if she's scoping them out. I eye her back suspiciously when I notice her eyes lingering on Nathan, but she doesn't do or say anything else, so I let it go. See? I can be reasonable.

"All right, right this way, please," she says and we obediently follow her to our table. As seems to be the norm with our group, there are a couple tables pushed together to accommodate all of us. I allow the boys to sit first and take the leftover seat, which is between Silas and Sean, settling myself in my usual way. Almost immediately our waiter approaches our table.

"Hello, my name is Ben, and I'll be your waiter this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?" I hear a couple huffs and a throat being cleared as I scan the drink menu. I glance up and see Honey staring at me with hard eyes and my face falls. _Did I do something wrong?_ I ask him silently. His expression softens immediately and gives me a small smile, shaking his head slightly. I smile back and go back to the drink menu.

I find something that interests me, and I turn to Sean. "Can I get this?" I ask.

He turns his attention to me and looks at what I'm pointing at. "Of course, Pookie! You can get anything you want! You don't need to ask, you know that." His brows are furrowed in confusion.

"I know, but it's not too...childish?" I say, uncertain.

"Why, because it comes in a souvenir cup? Go for it, Sang," he assures me. I nod my head and wait for my turn. Silas finishes his drink order, something alcoholic, I believe. It better only be one. He ain't getting any tonight if he's drunk.

The waiter, Ben, turns to me, pen at the ready and I look up and meet his eyes to tell him what I'd like to drink. I notice his ears are a little pink. Hm, I didn't think it was all that warm in here.

I feel my own face warm and I drop my gaze as I give him my drink order, "Um, I'll have the Tinkerbell and Friends Punch," I say quietly. At first I'm scared I might have to repeat myself, but he must have heard me because I soon hear Sean ordering a beer. Ben leaves us after he finishes writing Sean's order. Whew, that's done.

I sit back and listen as the boys chatter while I lazily peruse my menu.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and look to Sean. He's just looking at me with a soft smile on his face. Though a little confused I smile happily back at him. I turn my head back to my menu, but his hand comes up to my chin and directs my attention back to him.

"What?" I laugh a little. His eyes shine fondly and he just shakes his head a little and leans town to capture my lips in his. It's a sweet kiss, and not very long, but it doesn't fail to give me butterflies or take me from reality as I relax into him, sighing. He pulls away and my eyes flutter open, and he comes back once...twice more, before turning back to his menu. What _was_ that?

I turn back to my menu, though I don't really see it as I'm still a little confused, but my brain's too fuzzy to think on it. I mean, I'm not complaining.

"Aggele? Aggele!"

"Huh? What?" I break out of my haze at the voice.

"You alright there?" Silas chuckles, humor lighting his face.

"Um...yeah?" What was I doing again?

"Pookie!" Sean says affronted, though the effect is ruined by his laughter. "I'm hurt." Still laughing. Wait? Did I say that out loud? I groan at this unfortunate occurrence.

"Good to know we are capable of putting you into a daze, Cupcake!" Luke jokes from across from Silas.

"Yeah, you'll always probably have that power," I mumble.

"Good to know, my dear," Owen winks. I feel my face heat up in embarrassment.

Despite the confidence I've gathered over the time I've been with my boys, they still manage to fluster me with the slightest bit. When it comes to my boys, I am a walking contradiction. They just do that to me. But I love them regardless.

"Are you all ready to order?" I'm shocked out of my thoughts at the question, and I realize I haven't figured out what I want to eat. I also notice my drink came while I was stuck wherever I was. Oh, it's such a cute cup! It's green with images of Tink and her friends on it. It even came with a little Tinker Bell light.

"Yes, we are," Owen states and Ben starts with him and goes clockwise, like he did when we ordered our drinks, so I realize I have some time, so I quickly look at the choices and I see a chicken dish that I decide on.

I think I hear Silas order three appetizers and an entrée for himself. He must be _really_ hungry. He may be big, but I think even that's a bit much.

I smile at our waiter in humor when he finishes recording Silas' personal buffet and order my meal. I think I hear disapproving noises, but for what I'm not sure. I thought I picked something they would approve of. Not that I need their approval. I will eat whatever I please. (Though I secretly like that North looks out for my health. Shh.)

I notice Gabriel lean to Luke and tell him something and he keeps glancing at me. I try to read his lips, but he's strategically used Luke's hair to hide his mouth. Talking about me, eh? Rude.

Ben leaves once again after taking our menus. I notice his face is even redder than before. _Is it too hot in the kitchen?_ I wonder to myself.

I tap my doctor on the shoulder. "Sean, do you think he's okay?"

"Who, babe?" he asks, concerned.

"Ben, our waiter," I explain. The sparkle in his eye vanishes when I say this.

"Why do you think something is wrong?" his voice is hard, and I don't like it.

I explain more, wondering if I have a right to be concerned, if his reaction is anything to go by. "He looks like he's overheating or something. His face keeps getting redder." I notice my boys have gone quiet, and I see that they're all looking at me, jaws clenched.

"I'm sure he's fine, sweet pea," Kota tells me.

"But-"

North leans toward me and decides to be blunt, "Baby, he's just embarrassed he got caught checking you out. Multiple times." My jaw drops. What? No he wasn't. I would have noticed, wouldn't I? North leans back in his chair and laces his fingers together behind his head. "I gotta say, guy's got balls. Especially since he got a show from Doc."

I snap my head to Sean. The fact that he was avoiding eye contact and that his ears were pink, gave me answer to any question I could have asked. I narrow my eyes at him. "Sean Green, care to explain?' I say through my clenched teeth.

He looks up to North shooting daggers. "Thanks a lot, North."

"Nuh uh, you don't get to blame him."

He looks to me, eyes wide. "Yes I do! He's the one who told me to do it! Not that I didn't want to kiss you, I always want to kiss you, of course, but North's the one who timed it so that he saw!" I was fuming. What was it with these boys!? I couldn't even talk. If I did, I would probably say something I regretted.

"Do you always do what North says?" I asks sweetly.

"Uh..." It seems I've stumped him.

"Told you it was a bad idea, bro," Luke said.

"You saw how much she enjoyed it, I thought maybe if he kissed her well enough, we'd be forgiven!" North defends.

I sigh. "It was a good kiss, wasn't it?" I say begrudgingly. I wanted to be mad at them—their possessiveness a bit ridiculous—but I partially understood. They could learn to handle it better, but I understood.

"Damn straight, it was, Pookie!" Sean was back to his cheerful self, thankfully. "I think I made you lose your mind," he says smugly. I shake my head, humored. They all make me lose my mind—let's just hope I can get that under control eventually.

Half an hour later we get our food and everyone digs into the delicious looking—and smelling—food.

I look to Silas' mountain of sustenance. "Are you sure you can eat all of that, Superman?"

"Do you doubt me, Aggele Mou?" He says through a mouthful of steak.

I shake my head. "No! I know you can eat a lot, but this is more than even you usually eat." He swallows his bite before responding this time.

He leans to my ear so only I hear him. "Do not worry about me, Aggele," he says huskily. "I will burn all this off later. I will need all of the energy I can have." He pulls away winking at me.

I blush at his words, but I anticipate when I can get him alone. I remember the drink thing, and remind him, "Only one alcoholic drink, Superman, remember." I set my hand his on his thigh and he jerks a little in his seat. He just nods to show he heard me. Though it's difficult, I eat with my left hand and keep my right on Silas. For the most part, we are quiet while we eat. There are a couple quiet conversations between a few of the boys that I don't take part in.

I finished before everyone else, though I couldn't eat it all. Sean and Silas picked at my left overs, and handed some of it to other boys as they requested it. I sat back and watched and listened to my boys, content. I let my right hand wander on Silas' leg. I felt him shift a little, as if to keep my hand in contact, but away from his, um, _Greek God_ as he's dubbed it. I'm not in a position to disagree. I stay away for now, as he still has a bit of food left.

I decide to try to get out of them what we're doing tomorrow. Nothing works; not flirting, seduction, bribery, or threats; nothing. I grow tired and decide it's best left to be a surprise. I am dying to get to bed though. I'm getting impatient.

I decide Silas has eaten enough, and I slowly, but surely, bring my hand closer to him. I inch it up his leg and I feel his body stiffen. I can tell he wants to put my hand off his person, but he also can't stand the thought of ending my journey. I make it to where his leg meets his hip and bring my hand to the inside of his thighs and I finally grab him. He jerks, almost violently at my action. I notice the boys trying to ignore us and hold back laughter. The man of my focus, though, still has the audacity to try to resist me. I squeeze and massage a little and that does it. He bolts from his chair, taking me with him.

I see the still amused look on my other boys' faces, and I grin.

"Sorry, my brothers. Duty calls. My services are needed immediately," he says hurriedly, his accent a little thicker. "Enjoy the rest of your dinner, have a good night. Don't interrupt us." And with that he drags me out of there. I turn to wave at my boys and they wave back and laugh at me having to jog to keep up with my giant.

Before we even make it to the hotel room, in the elevator actually, Silas already has me wrapped around his hips (which isn't easy in this skirt. But hike it up a little and we're in business) and we're furiously attacking each other's mouths with our own. It's hot, it's heavy, and I'm sure the appalled gasp we heard came from a mother who was with her child. Oops. Can't stop a horny Silas with his equally horny girlfriend. I should be more remorseful but I can't think straight right now. Can you blame me? Well, yes, probably, but that's beside the point.

When he started to walk, I attached myself to his neck so that he could see somewhat. One hand was tangled in his hair the other under his shirt's neckline, scratching at his back. I lick and bite his ear earning a deep groan of pleasure. The sound makes the ache in my tummy worse, and I start to flex my thighs, trying to get _something_. Instead of trying to still me, Silas grabs my hips and helps with my movements.

He stops and turns, slamming me into something hard. I open my eyes see that we're in the walkway from the main building to the Bay Tower. Silas latches to my neck this time and grinds his hips into mine. Looking over his shoulder I see Cinderella's castle, and then all of a sudden I see fireworks explode. Literally. Right over the Castle, and you couldn't have planned it any better. It's like something out of a movie. I focus back on what my boy is doing to me. And I don't even know what that is at this point. I just know that it feels amazing. I realize his hands are cupping my butt under my skirt and underwear. I let out a moan and Silas captures the sound in his mouth. He squeezes me in his hands and I moan again.

"Get a room!" A disgusted voice snaps. I don't bother to look, trying to keep some dignity.

Silas pulls away from me, but still shielding me, growling. "I plan to." And he pulls me away from the window, but he doesn't pull his hands out of my skirt. Something I would probably care about if I weren't in such a lusty haze. I'll be embarrassed about it tomorrow.

As he walks, Silas continues to move me on him, and I begin flexing my muscles again to help with any possible relief. Our mouths roam kissing, sucking, licking, biting...anything really. We get to the second elevator, and I pull away to push the button, because Silas didn't want to remove his hands. While we wait, he leans back against the wall, and we kiss some more and he kneads the flesh he holds in his hands, and the feeling is almost too stimulating. I grind on him again, and finally we're getting somewhere. He grunts a couple times as I feel it build higher and higher within me. It's so close and—

DING!

I let loose a whimper. Damn elevator.

"Sorry, Aggele Mou. Almost there," he assures through his shortened breaths. I nod and attach myself to his lips, and I plunge my tongue into his mouth making him grunt once more. Our tongues tangle and fight for dominance.

We reach the top floor and Silas staggers to our room, finally reaching it. He slams me against the door and focuses once more on our hips. This time I finally reach that high, and Silas silences me with his mouth once more. Thank god only Grand Villa residents are allowed up this high, other wise I think the mood would have been killed due to complete embarrassment.

He set me down and I place my Band in front of the sensor and the beep indicating an unlock, sounds.

As soon as the door clicks shut, Silas pounces, and with fervor smashes his mouth to mine and I respond in kind stripping off his shirt. I bring my hands to his belt and undo it and take it off, his shorts following quickly after. He takes off my shirt and bra before we make it to my bedroom. Reaching it, we enter and close the door. Silas brings me to the bed and lays me on it. He stands up and takes off my sandals and skirt, raking his eyes over my nearly naked body.

"So beautiful...Aggele Mou," he murmurs reverently.

He moves to take of my underwear, but I stop him, but give him a reassuring look before I go to the bathroom and clean up quickly. I grab a few towels as well. I enter the bedroom again and find Silas stretched out on the bed, his boxers now removed leaving him on display for my eyes. I go to my bathroom bag and find a couple Silas condoms.

Showing it to him I say, "Sorry, Superman. Still a little messy down there, condoms and towels tonight."

He gives me a lazy grin. "It's okay, Aggele. We can still have just as much fun as if it is not."

"Damn right." And I pounce on him.

I made sure he kept his promise.

All night.

The feeling of lips kissing and suckling on my neck wakes me up the next morning. I moan at the sensations and my breathing picks up as his hands roam; squeezing my chest, butt, legs, and they even played at the sensitive spot below my belly button, making pleasure shoot through me. I wonder if enough attention was paid there, if they could make me go all the way. I'll have to experiment sometime.

"Let's get a shower, Aggele." He picks me up bridal style and brings me into the bathroom. He sets me down and I get out of my underwear and slowly step under the shower's stream.

What happened before we made it to our room last night suddenly comes back to me and I let out a mortified groan and cover my face with my hands.

"Aggele?" I just groan again. "What is wrong?" I shake my head not looking at him. What the heck was I _thinking_? I practically stripped Silas and had my way with him right there in the middle of a public hallway!

"Silas..." I whine pathetically. "I'm so embarrassed!"

Apparently understanding me now, he lets out a chuckle. "Oh, Aggele Mou," he says comfortingly, though the effect is dimmed by the laughter in his voice.

"I can't believe we did that!" I say incredulous. A thought occurs to me and I gasp. "We're gonna get kicked out of the hotel! No, we'll probably get banned from Disney for _life_!" My life is over. It's officially over.

"Oh, Sang. That won't happen." This time his comfort seems more sincere as he pulls me into a hug and places a kiss to the top of my head. "If it helps, I am sorry for putting you in that position," he says remorsefully.

I start shaking my head. "No, Superman, I was aware enough to have stopped you if I had really wanted to. I don't blame you." I tilt my head up and wait for a kiss, which he quickly obliges, kissing me softly.

"Let me take your mind off it, Aggele."

And he does. My Superman does a thorough job of distracting me while we're in there, and then some. I did have another moment of embarrassment when I realized that the acoustics of the shower would probably make our sounds run through the hotel room. Then I realized that if the others cared, they would have set some rules about intimacy while on vacation.

As I get dressed and am putting a pad in place, I think that this should be the last full day of my period, and I thank every God in the universe that my birth control shortens it. I dress in sleep clothing, knowing Gabriel will have my outfit planned already.

Silas and I exit my room and join North, Sean, and Owen in the kitchen-dining area where two of the three are preparing breakfast.

"Morning, Pookie," Sean greets as he gives me a peck on the lips. I collect one from Owen and North each as well before taking a seat on a barstool at the kitchen island.

"They have breakfast at the restaurants here as well, but we thought we'd make our own today," Owen explains. "Besides, North was chomping at the bit to cook for you." He rolls his eyes, but smiles.

"Yeah, something about how you were probably starving," Sean says and his eyes twinkle, making me blush. "We'll get the breakfast they serve here a couple times, too, to try it," Sean smiles.

"That'd be great! I want to try as many things as I can that Disney has to offer, and that includes food!" I chirp.

"Of course it does," North grumbles unhappily.

"Oh, North Star. It's for vacation only, I think we can make a compromise for that, surely?" I try. "Besides, you and the others would never let me become unhealthy."

He sighs. "You're right Baby, but I don't fucking like it. I bet they don't have any healthy shit at the parks."

"I hope they don't!" Luke chimes in, joining us. "What kind of vacation would that be?" He smiles and makes his way to me. "Mornin', Cupcake. Have a good night?" he inquires, winking. Is he saying we were too loud? God, that would be embarrassing.

"Aggele had a wonderful night," Silas affirms, throwing an arm around my shoulders. "And morning," he adds, and I sigh. These boys are impossible.

"Careful, boys," Owen warns.

I grew some balls, hiked them up, and asked, "We didn't keep you all up last night, did we?" My face was beet red as they all turned to me stunned. "I mean, we weren't too loud?" I clear my throat awkwardly, because they continue to just stare at me. I wasn't making this easy on myself. The balls I grew, disappear as quickly as I got them.

A burst of laughter has them all breaking out of whatever that was.

"Oh my fucking god, you guys should have fucking seen your faces! Mother fucking hilarious!" Meanie continues to guffaw his liver out.

"Dude. She's never said anything like that so...so...so bluntly!" Luke says.

"And after that, she won't again!"

"What'd you expect us to do? We don't talk about sex with her around others. I mean we talk with each other, but not with her and each other and I'm just going to shut up." I think I stunned them a little silly. The other four still look like fish out of water. Luke continues anyway. "And she's NEVER asked us questions straight up." He looks at me, a curious look on his face. "We usually have to coax her feelings and questions about sex out of her."

I talk to them in private, but he's right. I don't ever just give up what I'm feeling. They usually can sense it and help me tell them about it so that they can help me fix or work through it. I am better at asking questions in private, though. And apparently in front of all of them now, as well. When did that happen?

"Oh, I know. That was damn out of character for her, and funny as all hell, if I might add, but your faces!" and Meanie is off again.

Owen sighs and shakes his head. He faces me and says, "Gabriel bought us all earplugs, Sang." Oh thank god. I'm sure it didn't drown everything out completely, but I felt marginally better now. "We anticipated this—two weeks is a long time—we knew couldn't ban it altogether. We were lucky enough to get a villa where you would get your own room while the rest of us paired up in beds and rotated out. There's also pullout couches if anyone needs extra space." I nodded in understanding and relief.

"Good, I'm glad. I would hate for anyone to lose sleep." Especially if it was because I was being intimate with someone who wasn't them. I'm sure they don't want to hear that. It's one of the reasons I wanted soundproofing in our rooms at home and why they're spread fairly far apart. Not that I wanted to be far from any of them, I thought that they might need that space. I think it was the right decision.

"As long as you're not losing sleep, we'll be fine," Owen says, caressing my cheek and I lean into it. I smile at him.

"Trouble! I didn't get my good morning kiss." Gabriel sweeps me up in his arms and I lean down to kiss him, giggling.

"You would have gotten it quicker if you hadn't decided to laugh out all your internal organs," I say matter-of-factly.

"Gross, Trouble." He pulls a face and starts to tickle my sides, making me squeal and laugh in delight.

"Ugh, no giggling! It's too early, and I'm sure you're just about kissed out right now. I should save what's left for the others." Sean, so dramatic.

"Don't think so, Sean. I could kiss you all for days on end!" I giggle some more, making him thrust a finger in my direction in warning. I just grin.

My last three boys finally enter the kitchen, Kota looking a little frazzled, his glasses a slightly askew. I walk up to him and straighten them. "You okay, babe?"

"Yeah, Sweet Pea. Just a small mishap this morning," he says, giving me a sweet kiss. He moves behind me and I give my good mornings to Victor and Nathan, and then breakfast is done.

"Oy! Trouble, let's go Disney Bound."

"Oh my gosh! Really?!" I squeal excitedly.

"Of fucking course! Who the fuck do you take me for if not a boyfriend who pays attention?" He's right of course. He's really the only one, aside from Owen on occasion, who would pay attention (naturally) when I would show them Disney-character-inspired outfits, and I would gush about how creative they were. Now I get to do it! This is so exciting! I wonder which character he chose?

We go into my room and he starts ruffling through my clothes and pulls out red and black items. I look at the articles and think that Minnie is the perfect character for the first day!

Gabriel has me put sunscreen on before I get dressed and he also washes my hair. Only then can I put clothes on.

First I struggle into the black tights, and then I slip into the red and white polka-dotted skirt. I put my bra on and pull on the black long sleeved crop top, and put a red cropped tank top over that. Meanie blow-dries and curls my hair before bringing it into a half ponytail and placing a black bow in it. He hands me a pair of yellow ballet flats that I slip onto my feet, and a pair of white leather gloves that I put on my hands.

"If anything becomes too hot, let me know, and we'll stop to take it off if necessary." His tone is serious and I know he means what he's telling me. "The gloves can come off whenever, but we'll need to stop for anything else. Okay? You tell us." I nod emphatically. "Good," he says and kisses my forehead.

He does my makeup next. Red lips, black winged eyeliner, and mascara are all he uses. Says reapplying any sunscreen while wearing foundation or powder would be a hot mess.

I look at myself in the mirror and I think that the outfit looks super cute. I twist my hips a little to make the skirt twirl and I giggle.

"It's perfect, Meanie!" I throw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"I know." He smirks, giving me a squeeze in return. I peck his lips and he lets me down. "Let's go show you off and see how many want to be your Mickey. You got one for sure already." He pinches my butt, making me squeak.

"Aww, embracing your role already, Miss Minnie?" Meanie teases in reference to my mouse-like squeak.

"Hey!" I laugh.

The rest of the boys are seated around the living room, all dressed and ready to go.

"Well isn't that outfit just in the spirit of Disney!" Sean exclaims.

"While I think we can all agree that we'd love to be the Mickey to your Minnie, we should move so we can make the most of our first day." Owen, the ever-reasonable one. "Shall we?"

"We shall!" I cheer. It's going to be a great day!


End file.
